DIL, DOSTI par DUNIYA?
by parise22
Summary: ..Zindagi jine ke liye aur kya chahiye?... Jab ho... DIL me kisika pyar...hatho me DOSTI ka hath...par DUNIYA ?...kya use ye manjur hoga?... my new fic...including RAJVI ..N..DAREYA.. idea of this fic is given by...RAJVIGIRL...thnx..dear.. .R..N..R...Plz...
1. Chapter 1

Hii..friends...how r u all?...

M here with another _**RAJVI...N...DAREYA**_...FIC..

First time trying something on DAREYA...pata nahi likh bhi paungi ya nahi...

My dear friend...RAJVIGIRL...has given this idea...

Thank u...dear...for this awesome idea...

*******************************************************************************************************************8

**Kahan hun main?..**

She was lost in that** fog**...

**nothing was visible...**beyond few feet..

The fog was getting more n more dense...she wanted to escaped from there...but some unknown power made her to stand rooted ...and suddenly she heard..a sound **clip –clop ..clip- clop**...sound of hooves...and slowly a horse appeared in strut...and **HE** the rider..she looked at him fascinated ..slowly they came near...he jumped down and approached towards her...she could feel him very close ...but **that mask** **on his face..was the only barrier** ...unknowingly she lifted hand to remove it..she was about to touch it...

**Madam..madam...**

She could hear some one calling from far away...

**Ann**...she came back in her sense...

**Madam..plz. fasten your seat belt...the plane is landing within few minutes...**

The airhostess said smiling ...looking down ...

She scan around her..people were busy in fastening belts...she looked out side the window...twinkling lights...the irradiated **Mumbai airport**...

.**oh..main plane me hun...to fir se muze wo sapna dikh gaya tha**...she thought while fastening her seat belt...

...

...

**SAME TIME...**

**at other side in Mumbai...City of wonders..**

**A busy morning...**

**in cid bureau...**

A beautiful girl was busy in discussion something in a whispering tone with her colleague...and at the same time was tucking her strand of hair behind ear...

While all other officers were also busy in their work...

**really?...is that so...**

because...At one corner a handsome man was busy watching her without blinking eyes...

**Kash main tumse kah pata ki main tumhare liye kya feel karne laga hun?...par..**

Suddenly she looked at him...and he startled and immediately started looking down at papers..she smiled..

Girl pov **-...kab tak yun hi chalta rahega?..Ap apne dil ki bat kah kyon nahi dete?...**

She turned to her pc unwillingly...while he again stole a glance at her...

...

man pov – **par main hi kyon kahu?..muze malum hain ki tum bhi muze chahti ho...to ...kya tum nahi kah sakti?..har bar ladka hi kyon?..**

...

She pov – **han ..main bhi kah sakti hun ki muze bhi apse pyar.**.( unintentionally her cheeks turned red)...**par ..agar aap kahenge to muze jyada achha lagega...**

**...**

Man pov – **dar lagta hain kahi tum galat samaz liya to?..main tumhari dosti bhi kho dunga...**

...

.She pov – **ek bar bol kar to dekhiye?..**

...

Man pov** – bolna to chahta hun...magar..**

...

**RAJAT sir?..sir?..**some one brought him back from his dreamland...

Nikhil was curiously observing his facial expression...

...

Rajat – **kya hain Nikhil ?...kuch kam hain?...**

Nikhil – **sir..file check kar lijiye...**

Rajat –**complete bhi ho gayi?.**

Nikhil – **yes sir..**

And he again got back in his duty mode...

...

...

**At Mumbai airport...**

The sweet,..pretty girl..came out side the airport...

She inhale a deep breath...

**Aah..finally..i am back...i was really missing you Mumbai...**

She was searching for some one...but couldn't find him..

Then she removed her mobile and dialed one specific number..

**Pick up the phone ..damn it...**

**Are ye phone kyon nahi utha raha hain?..**

looking at the pic. of **Handsome man** which was set as a caller id...she narrowed her eyes...

**Main tumhe itna miss kar rahi hun..aur tum ho ki...Tum muze bilkul bhi miss nahi karte ho na?.**

**(** sweet smile lit up her face**)...han..par ab main wapas a gayi hun...tumhare paas...humesha ke liye...**

...

and she hired a taxi ...**bhaiyya...cid bureau..chalo.**

she was still looking at his photo...

...

girl pov – **tum nahi jante...itne salon bad wapas aakar kaise lagta hain?..i really missed you..RAJAT.**

**...**

**The end...**

**...**

Sorry short chap...plz..bear with me this time...

Next will be longer...

Now..tell me ...did you like it?...

**What do you think ..who the two girls are?...**

**What is their relation with rajat?**...even I don't know...

**Par story to RAJVI N DAREYA ki hain...questions?..**

Chodo yar...next chap me sab pata chal jayega...

till then keep guessing...and do revw...

**(* dear..RAJVIGIRL...this story will proceed as per ur idea only...so don't worry...*)**

**(*..And my other friend..HARMAN...u ll also get ur story within some days..sorry...to keep you waiting..*)**

**waiting..apki parise22.**


	2. DIL MIL GAYE

**.same day...11:00am..**

**.At cid bureau...**

Most of the officers were busy in their pending work..Suddenly...

**Good morning every one...**

All the necks lift to see the owner of the sound that was quite confident...

A younge girl of aprox. 23 was standing at the entrance...wearing formal dress..short hair till shoulder ..innocent but with a determined face..confidence was illuminating her face...

Acp **– yes..tum...(**before he continue...)

Girl –**morning sir**..(she handed over a envelop to him**.)..inspector shreya reporting on duty sir..**

and she salutes him..

Acp sir read the document ..it was her transfer letter...

Acp –**oh..shreya...welcome to cid Mumbai...tumhari joining to kal se hain..**

Shreya – **yes sir..ajj main yahan par baki sari formalities puri karne aayi hun...i hope you don't mind?...sir**

Acp –**no..no...not at all...come I will introduce you to all my officers...**

Shreya- **sir ap taklif kyon karte hain...main khud sabse jan pahchan kar lungi..may I?..**

Acp smiled raising his one brow – **I liked your confidence..go ahed...waise bhi muze bahar jana hain..**

Shreya – **gud day sir..**

Acp walked out the bureau...

And shreya came to them**...hi...i am inspector shreya...**

Pankaj – **hi..welcome ...nice to meet you..**

Shreya –**same here...**

She met all the members...

Purvi –**hi..shreya ..i m inspector purvi...**

Shreya- **hi ...of course tumhe main janti hun..**

and she bit her tongue.

Purvi surprised - **par hum to abhi mile hain..to tum muze kaise janti ho?..**

Shrreya – **are muze akar adha ghanta ho gaya tabse tumhe dekh rahi hun to ...you know...**

Purvi smiled...

Suddenly HE entered inside the bureau...

Shreya turned to see him**...tum?...**

He shocked –**tum?..yahan kya kar rahi ho?...aur mera picha kyon nahi chodti ho...**

Purvi was shocked coz .of his expressions..**ye dono ekdusre ko jante hain?...**

Shreya gave him deadly look...

Shreya – **excuse me ...kya bola tumne...aur..main kyon tumha ra picha karungi?.han..**

Purvi tried to stop her- ** bole ja rahi ho tum?...ye humare senior hain...Rajat sir.**

Shreya – **senior hain to kya?..ye kuch bhi bolega aur main sun lungi...han..**

Purvi and others were starring in fear to these two fighting...

**Na jane ab kya hoga?...**

She moved near him.. He also came closer..now they were face to face...she was boiling in anger while the others were surprised to this cold war...

Shreaya- **samazte kya ho apne apko tum?..han...**

He took a deep breath – **bad kismati se...****TUMHARA BEST FRIEND.****..dumbo...**

And he tried to hug her...shreya was still angry ..

**Chod muze ...muze tumse bat nahi karni...tu muze airport kyon nahi lene aaya?.. main phone kar rahi thi to wo bhi not reachable aa raha tha...i really missed you..rajat..**

And she also hugged him back...all the members were enjoining their cute fight...

When they separated...

the scene was quite interesting..all the jaws were fell open..and eyes widened...they smiled looking at each other,...

Rajat –**friends..shreya aur main...**

Purvi who was shocked to see them hugging...immediately cut him in between...**excuse me sir...i have to go..plz..**

And she dashed out side the bureau...

Rajat – **purvi?...**

he looked at shreya with "..**its because of you "..**look...and tried to follow her..

Shreya was enjoying this scene...she immediately gripped his wrist...

She turned to others**...ok..friends..dont misunderstand us...main aur rajat **( rajat gave her stern look**)..sorry...apke rajat sir...ok**..( looking at him naughtily ).**...we are best buddy...bachpan se hum sath hain...aur hum dono sirf bahut ****ache dost**** hain isse jyada kuch bhi nahi.. so is that clear**?...( a light nod from all members )**...if so...to aap log apne muh band kar sakte hain...**

And in the reverse action all the mouths shut closed...

Now...she looked rajat innocently**...Rajat ...kya muze coffee nahi pilaoge?.**..and ...pulled him with her out side...

When they were walking along the corridor...Rajat freed his hands from her grip...

Rajat –**ye kya ho raha tha?..kya tum muze bata sakti ho?..**

Shreya carelessly – **apna introduction de rahi thi sabko...kyon kya hua?...**

Rajat – **oh god...u r really impossible...ek to sara kam bigad deti ho..aur upper se bholi banti ho...**

Shreya giving him side hug**\- dear...i m not IMPOSSIBLE...**

**but I M POSSIBLE..samze..aur konsa kam bigada hain maine?.bolo to zara?...**

Rajat stammering –**wo..wo..purvi naraz ho gayi..**

Shreya with smirk **– achha...kyon naraz ho gayi?..**

Rajat – **tumhari wajahase..**

Shreya - **correction... ...meri wajahase nahi...tumhari wajahase...samza...**

Rajat making face – **oh really...is dat so...**

Shreya **– yes..bata to jara...kya apne dil ki bat ab tak bata paya hain tu use?...**

Rajat lowered his head...

Shreya **– nahi...correct.?i knew that...kya tune use kabhi mere bare me...humari dosti ke bareme bataya hain...**

**Nahi na?...to galti kiski hain...meri ya tumhari?..**

Rajat embarrassed – **shreya ..tu to sab kuch janti hain na mere bare me...har ek bat share karta hun tuzse ..tuhi bata kya karu?**

**..u know..jab bhi wo samne aati hain..meri bolti band ho jati hani..main use kah nahi pata hun ki main usse kitna pyar karta hun...**

Shreya felt bad for her friend – **Rajat..why don't you tell her ?..jaldi batade use...**

Rajat **– I will try...par uske dilme kya hain wo bhi muze thikse pata nahi hain...agar wo muze galat samaz liya to...**

Shrya- **uske dil ki bat to abhi pata laga lenge...chal..**

And they entered in the café..

Here purvi was sitting alone in the café...with moist eyes...

Purvi pov – **Rajat sir...shreya aur aap...ap us se pyar karte hain ...fir wo sab kya tha?...meri itni parwah karna..wo care ..wo concern..wo sab kya tha?...**

**Apne aise kyon kiya?...**

Now shreya and rajat also entered in side ...when shreya saw purvi sitting at one side ...she immediately hold Rajats one arm..rajat looked at her sudden..she signaled him to purvi...and sweetly smiled ...

Till the time they reached near purvi...

Shreya – **hi..purvi...**

and they sat on the same table...

Shreya while keeping an eye on purvi – **you know rajat ..i really missed you...**

**...muzse itna naraz mat ho...you know na I love you so much...wahan delhi me bhi tumhari kitni yad aati thi...aur tum ho ki..**

Purvi who was again in tears tried to get up ...

Shreya gripping her wrist – **purvi...ab tumhi batao ...(**after a big pause)..**agar tumhara sabse best friend tumse yun naraz ho jaye to tum kya karti?...**

Purvi surprised – **best friends?..**

Shreya with smirk –**han..best friend..ye** (pointing to rajat**) ****..RAJAT****..mera best friend..kyon tumhe kya laga?..**.( making a shocked face **)...oh no don't tell me...kahi tumne bhi baki sb logon jaise hum gf- bf to nahi samaz liya ...**

Purvi heaved a sigh internally and openly = **are nahi..main aise kyon sochne lagi?...**

She again engrossed in her thoughts. and said slowly -.**Rajat sir tumhare best friend hain..**

Shreya nudged Rajat signaling her...and Rajat smiled...

Shreya – **purvi..hum dono bachpan ke dost hain...collage ho jane ke bad..main delhi chali gayi thi...fir wahan crime branch me join ho gayi...aur dekho ab yaha Mumbai me transfer mil gayi...par **(sighed)** yahan kisiko meri parwah hi nahi hain...yahan aakar dekhati hun to ...kisine mere bestii ko muzse chin liya hain...**

Rajat widened his eyes ..and signaled her to stop...

Purvi looking at him from corner of eye – **kisne chin liya inhe?..**

Shreya was about to say something..but...

Rajat immediately – **ab noutanki band kar...purvi tum iski taraf dhyan mat do..ye to kuch bhi bakti rahti hain...**

Purvi smiled on two friends love for each other...

Shreya – **waise purvi ek bat batau ..ye hain na tumse ...batadu?..(**she raising her eyebrows winked to him...who just started drinking his coffee)...

Suddenly rajat started coughing badly...and in a blink purvi got up and rushed to him..she started massaging his back ...and at the same time her one palm was on his cheek..

Purvi worried – **rajat...sir...aap...aap thik to hain na?.itni bhi kya jaldi hain..apko aramse se pini chahiye thi na coffee...**

Here shreya was enjoying her care for him...and rajat was completely shocked on such of her reaction...

After some time purvi realized what she did...and moving back..she got embarrassed...

Rajat softly – **thnx..**

Purvi gave a weak smile...

**Ab main chalti hun...bye shreya...**

And she escaped from there..

Rajat was still looking at her retreating figure...

Shreya fake cough- **aha..aha...gayi wo...**

Rajat looked at her frowning ..

**Kya batane wali thi tum purvi ko?..han..**

Shreya blinking her eyes **– yahin ki tu purvi se pyar karta hain...**

**Waise ek bat to clear ho gayi ki wo bhi tuzse bahut pyar karti hain...kyon?..**(stressing the word)..**Rajat sir?...**

Rajat shyly smiled...

Shreya – **chal ab main chalti hun...sham ko ghar aaja...bye..are han..ye tumhari purvi real me photo se jyada khoobsurat lagti hain...**

And she winked and ran from there..

...

...

**To...purvi hum itne log hi hain ..bureau me?...**shreya asked ...

Both of them became good friends within two days...

Purvi replied **...Nahi..humare aur do senior inspectors hain..**

**abhijit sir ..wo ek case ke silsile me pune gaye hain...shayad wapas aaye hong...**

**aur dusre hain DAYA sir..wo conference ke liye bengalore gaye hain... pata hain daya sir darwaja todne ke liye famous hain...muzrim unka nam sunke hi darte hain...par wo actual me bahut hi shant aur sharmile hain..**

**Achha .it means...bureau me ACP sir ke badme yehi dono seniours hain..**shreya said..

Purvi immediately cut her**..- are nahi..Rajat sir bhi to sr. inspector hain...**

Shreya raising her eyebrow naughtily – **oho..rajat sir bhi?..han..**

Purvi stammered and her cheeks turned red...

Same time ...Rajat entered ..and came to them..

**Kya chal raha hain? Shreya... ..**Rajat asked while keeping an eye on purvi ..

Shreya grinning – **kuch nahi..aisehi bate kar rahe the hum ...Rajat sir?..**.she looked at him and then her...

Rajat smiled looking at purvi and joined them ...

**...**

while chit chatting ...

**..Shreya ...tu kya abhi bhi wo sapna dekhati hain?..**rajat asked while stirring his coffee..

Three of them were sitting in the café..

Shreya – **main nahi dekhati ...wo sapna muze dikh jata hain...**

Rajat grinning – **don't tell me ...ab tak wo kala ghoda ( horse)..tuze sapne me dikhayi deta hain...**

Shreya irritated tone – **shut up .rajat..kala ghoda nahi ...kale ghode per sawar wo ladka...**

Purvi who was listening them silently...asked curiously...

**Shreya ..ye konse sapne ki bat kar rahe ho aap dono?..**

Shreya smiled** – actually..purvi bahut dinose muze ek sapna aata hain..**

**sapne me muze dikhata hain...main ek anjan jagaha khadi hun aur ek kale ghode pe sawar ladka aata hain..**

**usne bhi kale kapde pahne huye hain aur uska chehara mask se Dhaka hua hain...**

**wo mere pas aata hain aur fir niche utar ke mere najdik ata hain...**

**par jab main uska mask nikalne jati hun..tab hi meri aankh khul jati hain..aur main uska chehara nahi dekh pati hun...**she sigh.

Purvi – **oh..very sad...**

While hearing this convo ..Rajat giggled..

Both the girls in unison – **isme hasne ki kya bat hain?..**

Rajat stumbled – **sorry...tum ladkiyan bhi na...**

Shreya irritated **– Rajat .mera mazak uda rahe ho..tuze mere sapne ke bareme batakar galti kar di maine..**..she was sounding hurt..

Rajat – **hey..shreya...main to aisehi bol raha tha..yar..sorry...**

He hold her hand**...ek bat batau...i know tuze tere sapne ka prince jaldi hi mil jayega..shayad wo yahi aaspas ho?...**he winked.

Shreya smiled ..

Rajat – **ab chalo andar..abhijit sir aa gaye hain...**

They were walking towards bureau...shreya got a call...

Shreya while picking up the phone **– tum log chalo ..main abhi aayi...**

Rajvi moved ahead...

...

After cutting the call..shreya started walking ...and suddenly stopped loking some where...

**A black bike was entering inside the gate...**the driver wore black jerkin and helmet...he parked it in the parking lot and got down...he moved towards the bureau..unknowingly she followed him...while walking he started to remove his helmet..but as his back was towards her side..she failed to see his face...in a blink he disappeared ...

Shreya came running in the bureau -v-she was searching him...but in vain ..he was nowhere present..

Purvi –**are shreya kya hua ..aise bhag kar kyon aayi ho?..**

Shreya searching – **wo..main..**

Nikhil approached to her...

Nikhil – **shreya ..chalo..hume head quarter jana hain...ek report lani hain...**

Shreya –**han ..chalo...**

She sadly went from there .

Shreya pov **\- kon tha wo?.kyon main use dekhana chahti thi?...kahin din me bhi muze sapna to nahi dikhayi dene laga?...**

**...**

After a while...

Abhijit came out from record room along with him..-

Abhijit - **Kya yar ..DAYA tu bhi na..late rat ko banglore se wapas aaya aur..subaha – subaha drive pe chala gaya...**

Daya who was **in black jerkin** followed him smiling **\- are aj mood tha ..to chala gaya...par maza aaya..**

And he kept his **helmet** at the table..

...

...

Evening before going home...

shreya called purvi..

**Purvi..aj shamko mere sath beach par chalogi?...bahut dino bad jaa rahi hun...**

Purvi –**ya..ok...**

Shreya happily – **wow..thats great..to 7 baje taiyyar rahna..rajat sir tumhe ghar se pick kar lenge...**

Purvi hesitating – **rajat sir?..wo bhi aa rahe hain?..**

Shreya – **han ..uske siwa jane ka to sawal hi nahi aata..chal ab nikalte hain...**

...

**Evening ...rajat went to pick purvi...**

In the car...no one was talking...

Rajat got phone call...

Rajat looking at purvi –**shreya ka phone?...han .shreya bolo?...**

**Other side ...**

Shreya – **to my dear rajat sir ?..kya chal raha hain?..kaisi hain apki purvi?..han**

Rajat with tensed face looked at purvi ** – kya tum nahi aa rahi ho..par kyon?..**

Shreya laughing – **achha..bacchhu...badi jaldi hain muzse picha chudane ki...plan mera hain ..yad hain na..**

Rajat – **han .yad hain...achha thik hain main purvi ko bata deta hun...ok bye..**

Shreya – **all the best ..buddy..apni date enjoy karna..aur han..aaj agar use nahi bataya to muzse bura koi nahi hoga..samza?...**

Rajat smiled – **han .samaz gaya...main purvi ko**( he looked purvi who was starring him in confusion )**..bata deta hun..bye..**

And he cut the call..

Rajat – **purvi...wo shreya ko kuch kam nikal aaya hain...is liye wo nahi aa rahi hain...ab..**

And he looked at her question in his eyes ...like ** what to do now ?...**

Purvi sadly – **ab wo nahi aa rahi hain to kya karenge?...chaliye wapas ghar...**

In her mind she was wishing that he ask her to be with him...

Rajat in a low tone– **kya tumhe meri company pasand nahi?...**

Purv.I sudden **– n.n..nahi sir...wo bat nahi?...**

Rajat –**to kya hum dono kahin chale...agar tum chaho to...**

Purvi 's face lit up with shy smile – **han.. chaliye.**

n they drove away.

...

**...**

**...**

**While here shreya went in a mall to pass the time.**

...after wandering there for some time ...she entered in the cafeteria...

After sending the msg..she searched for the place to sit...

cafe. was fully occupied... she could only see one table where a **man** was sitting ...other chair was empty..

She headed to that specific table..

**Excuse me..may I sit here?..**

He looked around and after getting the position in the cafe..he nodded...

After while...

**Ye kya bat hui?..ek ladki apke sath baithi hui hain...aur aap us se ek bat bhi nahi kar sakte hain..uski thodi tarif hi kar do...itna bhi kaisa dar...**she was continuously murmuring lost in her own world...

**.ji...kya kaha apne ?..**she heard sudden response from the side by seat...

A surprised face holding coffee mug was starring her...

**Oh...**she understood the situation**...sorry...apko nahi bol rahi thi**..( she was embarrassed)...

**wo mera dost hai nna ...kabse ek ladki se pyar krta hain par use bol hi nahi raha hain..main uske bareme soch rahi thi..aur muh se nikal gaya...**she shown regrets...

**Oh..achha..muze laga ap muzse bat kar rahi thi..**the handsome man replied with smirk..**.**

**Ab aap hi batayiye?..ek chotisi confession karne me itna waqt kyon lagta hain ladkon ko?...**she didn't mind to continue the topic ..

He also shown interest in the discussion -** ap ladkiyonke liye ye sirf ek chotisi bat hoti hain..par hum ladko ke liye nearly life aur death ka mamala hota hain...**

**Shreya – wo kaise?..**

**Man – ladki ne han kar di to thik hain magar na kar di to galat fahmi ho jati hain ..aur dosti bhi tut skti hain..han...**

**agar ladka bold ho to fatse bol bhi de..par sensitive ladka itni aasanise confess nahi kar payega...**

**oh**..She started thinking about the other face of the coin put forth by him..

**Achha uski jagah agar ap hote to kya ap bol pate?...**she scanned that determined face.

His lips curled up in smile ..while getting up**..**he said**.it depends...waqt ki bat hain...**

She smiled in return**...yah..true...bye the way...i am SHREYA...**she extended her hand...

**Hi..i am DAYA**..( he slid his hand in hers)...**nice to meet you**..**bye...**and he left ...leaving her deep down in his thoughts...

She was still observing him..and to her surprise ...he stopped at the entrance ...looking behind...he waved to her...

**Bye...Kya kabhi fir milna hoga ?..**..her voice was only audible to her...

**Waqt ki bat hain...**his words echoed in his ears...

...

...

...

**Same time...**

RAJVI s were sitting in a restaurant..that was very less crowded...

Sweet scented aromatic Air...music playing in low tone...dim light...presence of very few couples who were lost in each other..

**A perfect magical environment...**

and they were immersed in each others eyes...

No one knew how to start the conversation...

Rajat 's phone beeped...

Msg..." **bat ki ya nahi?...shreya.."**

He smiled ..- .**shreya ka message...**

Till now purvi realized about their deep friendship...

Purvi –**Ap .aur .shreya bahut ache dost hain na?...**

Rajat - ** tum kah sakti ho ki wohi meri akeli sabse achhi dost hain...**

Purvi looked at him - **kya kisi aur ko bhi apki dost nahi bana sakte?..**

Rajat looking in her eyes – **kisi aur ko dost ?...nahi**...(he could see disappointment in those big brown eyes.).**.**

**par han..uss kisi aur ko apni zindagi jarur banana chahta hun...agar uski izajat ho to?...purvi.**

He extended his hand to her**..did he just confess...**she was shocked on his sudden confession..

Purvi – **App..sach kah rahe hain?...**

Rajat placed his hand on her – **han..bahut dinose ye bat tumse kahna chahta tha...par darta tha...par aaj himmat hui hain**..( taking deep breath).**.tumhe dost nahi par humsafar banana chahate hun...main tumse pyar karta hun ..purvi..**

**kya tum meri zindagi me aana pasand karogi?..kya tum meri banogi?..**

He felt relieved...now the ball was In the opposite court..

Purvi smiled looking at that tensed face where Hopes were gathered in his eyes...

Her cheeks turned red ...and face lit up with shy smile...

**Han..main bhi aapse pyar karti hun...**

Rajat excitedly gripped her hand** – really...I love you.. purvi...**

Purvi blushed and lowered her head...

**...**

The end...

So friends...every thing is clear now...hope der s no any confusion remained...

**Rajvi **s my 1st ship n 2nd s **dareya**...as I told before...

Thnx to all u ..who read n rwed...

**Guest,guest nl, aditi , khushi, kavinsanjana, guest, sia, ishii, pari, poonam, koel, saney. Topaz007,m13, guest, guest , ansha di's ananya, nehabarve011, princess khanam ,jyothi teku ,kashaftitli - **thnk uvery much..dear.

**Redroses22- **wow..dear ur choices wer so varied dat I was only confused..which girl?.n where?...thnx ..4 confusing me most...m I right or m I right?..

**Disani, dd, crazyfor purvi – ur **guess s correct..thnx.

**Rajvilover- **ur not so sure guess s right...n thnx 2 encourage me.

**Harman – **oh dear...dont tk tension..main hu na..thnx.

**.guest – **ur guess s right..n I hope uve got ans 2 ur question..thnx

**Sweetycid- **sorry.2 dissapoint u...no kabab me haddi...haha.

**Anisha rajvian-** sahi pahchana apne..girls ko bhi aur muze bhi..thnx.

**Rajvigirl** – so dear..is it coming on right track now?...wat say?...

hope fully kisiko bhuli nahi hun...

So friends...

Itni story padh li hain to ab revws. bhi de dijiye...

Waiting...

Apki parise22.


	3. O SONIYO

Hiii..friends...thank u very much for such a nice response...

Rajvi s r together...soon dareya will be also ...

This treat s specially for all rajvian...wid rajvi romance...

Sorry..dareya lovers...der ll b more dareya in nxt1...n after 2 chaps..u ll get der romance also...

Plz..enjoy dis chap...

...

...

**O...SONIYO...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hi..good morning...**shreya greeted her.

**...**

**Han...**purvi replied without taking her eyes off the pc screen. .

**...**

**Are tuze kya hua muh fulane ko?...**shreya asked.

...

Purvi little angrily – **tu kal kyon nahi aayi?..ek to khud hi plan banati hain aur fir khudhi nahi aati ho...han...**

...

Shreya chuckled – **kyon muze bahut miss kiya kya tumne?..**

...

Purvi gave a cute smile instead of answering ..

...

Shreya – **hii..teri issi smile par fida hain mera dost**...

...

she signaled her to him who was busy in discussion with Nikhil...

Purvi didn't know when her cheeks got that pink ting...

...

Shreya raising a brow – **ek bat bata?...confess karne ke bad kya kiya tum dono ne...?**

Purvi was in shock – **kya kiya** **matlab?...ek... ek.. minute...aur tuze kaise pata...unhone confess kiya uske bareme...**her last sentence was merely audible..

...

Shreya smirk – **oho..UNHONE...tere wo na mera bestii hain ye mat bhul...aur kal job hi hua wo sara mera hi plan tha..samzi?...**

Purvi –**matlab tu janbuz kar nahi aayi thi kal?..**

Shreya** –han..**

Purv**i - fir wo phone wo bhi drama tha...**

**...**

Shreya giggled and jerked her shoulders...

Purvi was looking at him...at the same time his gaze also fell on her.

Shreya – **han wo bhi drama tha...wo sab chod ..pahle ye bata...kya –kya kiya tum dono ne kal..**

Purvi blushed while he smiled ...she didn't know what to answer..she wished to get rescued from this awkward situation...

...

...

And suddenly** HE** entered inside...

...

Purvi excitedly- **are DAYA sir aa gaye...chal tuze unse milwa du...**and she got up..

Shreya turned to see him...and she was shocked to see the person...

He was busy in greeting every one...and lastly he approached to the girls..

...

Purvi = **good morning ...sir.**

**...**

Daya who was also surprised to see shreya in bureau – **good morning ..purvi...aur...app?...app yahan?...shreya right?...**

Shreya – **yes sir...n good morning ...meri hal hi me yahan par transfer hui hain...inspector shreya...**

Daya – **ohho...good morning..shreya...apse fir ek bar milkar khushi hui...hope yahan par apko achha lagega...**

Shreya smiled a light...and he turned to his desk...

.she remembered...

...

**Kya kabhi fir milna hoga ?..**..

**Waqt ki bat hain...**his words were echoing in her ears..

**...**

**...**

**Same Afternoon...**

shreya n purvi were in the café...having their lunch...

She saw him entering in side...he walked towards them..

He – **excuse me..girls..may I sit here?...**

Purvi – **are ..daya sir...plz...baithiyen na...**

And he accompanied them...she was admiring him ..who was chatting with purvi ... from the corner of eye...

...

but that **uncomfort**..which was raising in her...**wo kya hain?..aur kyon?.**..she was unable to find it out..a unknown feeling started raising in her heart...

While talking suddenly ...

...

Daya asked – **To...shreya...kya apke dost ne apni gf se confess kar diya?...**

Both the girls were shocked on his sudden query...purvis eyes wide opened and shreya gave him sudden look.

Shreya stammering – **han..han..sir..usne kal hi confess kar diya...**she looked at purvi with puppy eyes. and mumbled ..**sorry...**

**...**

Purvi immediately got up**...mera ho gaya hain...main nikalti hun..shreya...**

**...**

And she hurriedly dashed out side the café...

...

Daya surprised – **purvi?...are ise kya ho gaya?...han...**and looked at shreya...she smiled weakly.

...

...while walking in passage purvi was nervous...and unexpectedly some one pulled her in a corner...

He kept his palm on her mouth...she with scared eyes looked at him...and her heart beats increased...it was **HE**...

...

Rajat bringing his face near her...

Rajat whispered in her ears – **purvi...kya hua?...**

**...**

She could feel him closer ...his naughty smile made her to feel more uncomfortable... her uneven breathing not gone unnoticed by him...slowly he removed his hand...his hand was now on her cheek...**Relax...**

Purvi nervously lower her head - **m.m. main jau?...plz.**

he smilingly moved a bit and gave her space to go...she escaped from the gap...while walking unwillingly she turned back..he was still starring her with smile..she closed her eyes and ran from there..

**...**

**...**

**Days were passing ...**

Our Rajvi s were little upset as after their confession .. they didn't get sufficient time with each other,,,

**...**

**An evening...**

She was in the parking lot...suddenly the car came ...

**Hi ..chalo tumhe chod du...**her prince charming said with an expectant smile.

Purvi lowering her gaze – **ji...main chali jaungi...**

Rajat – **kyon main chod du to tumhe achha nahi lagega?...plz..chalo na..purvi..**

How could she disappoint him by denying his words...and how could she deny her hearts urge...wasn't its her wish also to spent some quality time with him..

...

**They were in the car...**

**...**

Rajat hesitantly – **agar tumhe ghar jane ki jaldi na ho to...kya thodi der kahi chale?...**

She nodded a little..and saw him sighing by turning his head to other side...

While driving he turned on the Radio...

...

Rj Amar – **hello..friends...GUD EVENING..NAMASKAR...ADAB..WEL COME...main hun RJ Amar...  
**

**...**

**kitna hasin mousam he ...**

**thandi hawayen chal rahi hain..**

**shamne angadayi li..aur rat dhime se age badhane lagi...**

**...**

**Aur aise mousam me WO apke sath hain**..( both were listening him silently)**...uski zuki palke bahut kuch kahna chahti hain..magar?...**

**...**

**hiii ..(** he sighed**)...ye magar hi aa jata hain bich me..**...( and rajat looked at her from the corner of eye..her lowered gaze..)...

...

**dil to kahta hain ki sab kuch chodkar aaj uski ankhonme kho jaye...**

**uske samne apna dil kholkar rakh de..**

**aur..bata de use..ke.. TUM JO MERA SATH DO... TO ZINDAGI KHOOBSURAT HO JAYE...****O ..SONIYO...**

...

...  
Ooohoo  
Baby Come Stand By My Side  
Come N Be My Guiding Light  
O I Will Be What You Want Me To Be  
I Will Give All My Love In Whole Of My Life  
...

...

**Soniyo.., O Soniyo..****  
Tumhein Dekhta Hoon... To Sochta Hoon Bas Yehi  
Tum Jo... Mera Saath Do..  
Sare Gum Bhoola du.. Jee Lu Muskuraake ...Yeh Zindagi  
Tu Dede Mera Saath... Tham Le Haath  
Chahe Jo Bhi Ho Baat ...Tu Bas De De Mera Saath ... (2)  
**...

both of them looked at each other...and some unsaid feeling was emerging in them ...rajat stopped the car ...

He slowly forwarded his hand...and she placed her hand In his...

...  
I Get This Feeling Now, I Cannot Wait No Longer  
I Know Your Love Will Keep Me Happy  
Will Keep Me Stronger  
I Get This Feeling Now,I Cannot Live a Larger  
I Know Your Loves The Only One What So True

His other hand made its way to her cheek...shiveringly she closed her eyes...he moved closer to her...she blushed and moved away...he chuckled on her shyness...

...

...

Now they were walking along the beach...

evening dusky light started turning in deep wanton darkness...they didn't realize when they went under that magical spell,,,,,

closeness increased. and his hand wrapped around her shoulder...her head rested on his chest...

...

...

** Raho Mein ...Tanha Hoon... Sath Le Chal Yun  
Sang Tere Safar Poora Karu.. ... (2)  
Kya Kahun.. Aye Zindagi..  
Tu Hai Meri Saans.. Rehna Tu Paas Har Ghadi  
Tu Dede Mera Saath ...Tham Le Haath  
Chahe Jo Bhi Ho Baat ...Tu Bas De De Mera Saath  
Tu Bas De De Mera Saath...**

**...**

At a quiet place...

.Both of them were immersedin each other...gently he pulled her in his loving hug...

...  
**  
****Tujh ko Jo Paaya To... Hai Ye Lagta Kyun  
.Bahon Mein Bas Teri ...Mehfooz Hoon.. ... (2)  
**

**...**

Leaning behind he scanned her face...those big brown eyes...that dimpled smile...her silky long hair...and a playful strand of hair on her face...

...

**Tum Bano.. Saaya Mera..  
Zindagi Mein Aao... Zindagi Bitaao Bas Yahi  
Tu Dede Mera Saath ...Tham Le Haath  
Chahe Jo Bhi Ho Baat ...Tu Bas ...De De Mera Saath  
Tu Bas ...De De Mera Saath...**

**...**

**...**

...he blown on her face lightly...she shivered on that cool feel...his finger gently run on her cheek and came on her lips...his fingers touch on her soft lips made them to trembled...she went numb...

moving closer his lips touched her neck..that gave a current in her body...and smoothly he dragged his lips along her neck...she nervously rooted her nails in his hands ...that pain made him to laugh under the throat...

her excitement started increasing on his lips every touch..he was continuously kissing on her neck...shoulder...then forehead...cheek...and at the corner of her lips...her hold on his hands also became stronger with every move of him...

her shy smile ..lowered gaze..spurring him on...

before she get her senses back...she found her lips locked by his lips ...he started deepening his kiss...unintentionally she also started responding him..the time also stopped while looking at these love birds sharing intense feelings with each other...

after some time...they parted to get their breath back...she blushed while breathing heavily and hid her face in his chest...he wrapped his hands around her...and smiled keeping his chin on her head...

colorful light rays were radiating western horizon...and their hearts were filled with colors of love.

...

...

THE END...

...

...

...

Thnx to all. those who read n rewd..

Specially...**Saney,sweety cid , rajvi lover, guest nl, sanika, bhumi98, crazyforpurvi,**

** asf, khushi, topaz007, diva, m13, blair64, redrosses22, disani, aarvi, **

** rajvian, kavinsanjana, kashaftitli, guest1, rewati, sia, , loveabhi...n... rajvigirl**...thnx a tones dear...

** Ananya **– gud imagination...cid wala dimag?...hahaha..thnx...

**anisharajvian – thnx 4 suggestion of dis song...did u enjoy ur song? **

** N last but not the least...all my lovely GUESTS **...-thnx...plz..mention ur names...

...

...

1 more thing...i wil give both **RAJVI...N..DAREYA...EQUALLY..**

**...**

So..agar kisi chap me kisi pair ke less moments ho to don't worry...de ll b in nxt chap..ok..chill.

...

N shower ur love on me thru rews like dis only...plz..

...

Waiting ...apki parise22.


	4. DAREYA

4).

Hi friends...

New chap is here...

Introducing some more characters...

Sandip n sadhana – shreyas parents.

Raghav n ragini – rajat s parents.

So lets start...

...

...

**The door bell rang...**

**...**

Sadhana opened the door..

Rajat greeted – **good morning ..aunty..**

**...**

Sadhana – **are Rajat morning..**

(While turning back)..**bade dino bad aana hua..ao..na ..**

**...**

Rajat followed her in side – **aunty,..wo actually Shreya ki scooter kharab ho gayi thi na ..to usne pick karne aa gaya..**

Shreya and her parents were having break fast...

Shreya – **aa gaye tum?..bas 5 min me ready hokar aati hun...**

And she left in her room to get ready..

...

Rajat – **good morning..uncle..**

Sandip – **are wah...Rajat baitho breakfast karlo...aur batao sab kaise chal raha hain?...tumhare papa kaise hain?..**

And he offered him seat..

...

Rajat while sitting – **ji uncle .sab thik hain**..**papa bhi thik hain..Saturday ko aap log club me milne wale hain na...**

Sandip – **han...wohi to ek place hain jahan par apne purane dost se milte hain...**

Turning to his wife**.)..yad hain na sadhana tumhe?...ye dono bahut chote the jab hum log neighbour the...fir meri aur Raghav ki dosti aur pakki ho gayi ...aur ab dekho tum dono kitne bade ho gaye ho?..**

**...**

Rajat smiled – **aur** **hum dono bhi to dost ban gaye ...**

Shreya coming out ...**Rajat .baten bad me kar lena...chalo ab ...warna late ho jayenge?...**

**...**

Rajat while getting up –**han..han..meri wajahse hi late hoga...tum to jaise ready baithi thi...hain na..**

Shreya dragging him...**zagda bad me kar lena ..ab chalo..**

**Bye..mumma..bye..papa..**

**...**

Her parents laughed on their childish behavior...

...

Sandip smiling –**abhi bhi chote bachho jaise zagadte hain...**

Sadhana little serious **– han..par ab itne bhi chote nahi rahe..**

**...**

Sandip – **matlab ?..**

Sadhana still watching the door – **apko nahi lagta?.. ab hume shreya ke bare me sochana chahiye...wo badi ho gayi hain...**

**...**

Sandip thinking something **– kya tum bhi wohi soch rahi ho jo main soch raha hun?...**

Sadhana reading his face – **han .agar dono ghar ek ho jate hain ..humari dosti ..rishtedari me badal jati ...**

**humare liye is se jyada khushi ki bat kya hogi?..**

Sandip – **thik kah rahi ho sadhana..soch raha hun RAGHAV se bat kar hi lu ?...**

Sadhana smiled nodding.

...

...

in bureau...

Nikhil – **shreya.. free hain kya tu?..**

shreya – **Nikhil ..thodi der aramse baith gayi to aaaya na tu...bol kya help karu ?...**

**...**showing a file..

Nikhil – **ye information nikalne me madad kar de..**

Shreya – **chal..aa..**

**...**

Daya was watching her helping Nikhil...he admired her helpful nature..

After some time...when she was free ..

he approached her.

...

**Shreya plz..ye file puri kar dijiye**?...she looked up to find him requesting with a smile.

Shreya stood and taking the file in her hands –** kar dungi sir..par ek shart hain...**

Daya narrowing brows – **aur wo kya?..**

**...**

Shreya – **aap muze AAP nahi kahenge...TUM kahenge ..ok...**

He accepted her words by giving a sweet smile with light nod.

...

She found herself loosing in that loving smile...kept on starring him..

He waved before her – **shreya..tumhe koi problem to nahi hain na?...**

Shreya jerked her head – **han..yah..yah..sir...matlab nahi..sir...**

**...**

When he turned to his place...

Shreya felt embarrassed. and slapped her forehead ..**kaise dekh rahi thi main unhe?.**.**kya sochenge sir mere bareme?..**

...

...

Daya stared working ...and abhijit came to him...

Abhijit while reading a file – **achhi ladki hain na?...**

...

Daya not looking at him – **kya?..kiske bareme bat kar rahe ho?...**

Abhijit – **ye..shreya..achhi ladki hain na...**

**...**

An unexpected admiring smile crept on Daya's lips – **han..achhi to hain..kam me hoshiyar hain ...sabko madat karti hain.. aur..pyari bhi ...**and he stopped immediately while looking at abhijit 's naughty face...

...

Daya little irritated – **tum hans kyon rahe ho?..**

**...**

Abhijit **– nahi kuch bhi nahi..main kahan hans raha hun...chal yar..kitni bate karta hain tu?...muze bahut kam hain..main to ja raha hun..**

And he left, leaving him irritated...

...

Daya shook his head...getting back to his pc.- **pata nahi kya bol raha tha...**

but his attention again grabbed by her...she was engrossed in typing ...unknowingly his lips curled in smile**..achhi to hain...**

...

...

**A relax day... **

shreya was starring her pc blankly..her fingers were fiddling with a pen.. rather she was engrossed in some thoughts..

...

Purvi was observing **her** restlessness keenly.. both of them became very good friends ...and **why not?...**

same actions were getting repeated ...first **SHE HERSELF**...and now **SHREYA** also?...purvi smiled on her thought.

**...**

**shreya was still lost in his thoughts...she remembered the day...**

...

When they visited an orphanage ...for investigation of one case...

After their investigation...she went to thank the maneger and then returned to car...but he was no where present..

...

After searching ...she found them...

Pankaj was playing with some children and **HE...**sitting at a bench surrounded by children...

She curiously went to them...

...

Daya wiped a small girls eyes – **achha..roohi.. Ab rona band karo...ab koi tumhe tang nahi karega..ok..**

**aur main bhi jaldi hi wapas aaunga..thik hain ..beta.**

**...**

He was pacifying one small girl who was sobbing...

He gave them chocolates...**aur han..ab koi bhi zagda nahi karega ..thik hain?..**

**...**

All nodded...he saw shreya waiting for him ...while getting up**...ok ..ab main chalta hun..bye...**

And they bid bye to him..

...

**In the car...**

Shreya – **sir..apko bachhonke sath rahna acha lagta hain na?...**

**...**

Daya smiled – **han..bahut jyada...**

**...**

Shreya –**waise kya app yaha pahle bhi aaye hain?..**

**...**

Daya – **han..main to humesha yaha aata rahta hun...inn bachhoke sath waqt gujarta hun to..dil ko sukun milta hain...**while talking he lost in some of his memories...

She could see a sad shade on his face...

...

Her fingers slightly touched his hand –**sir?...**

Daya came back in reality.**oh..sorry..**and he concentrated in driving..

...

When he was parking the car in bureau s parking lot...

Shreya – **daya ap bura na mane to...kya kuch kahu?...**

Daya – **han..bolo..**

**...**

Shreya – **mere papa humesha kahte hain ki..khushi share karne se dugani ho jati hain aur..dard bantane se adha ho jata hain...**

**par agar use dilme dabaye rakha to wo sirf taklif deta hain..ek bar jarur try karke dekhiye...**

**...**

And she got down without looking at him...he remaind silent...

That day she saw another side of his nature...

...

**Flash back ends...**

**...**

Slowly she was understanding him..**a soft heart in side tough body...**

A very **rare combination**...and she chuckled.

...

...at the same time..in the bureau...

Purvi shut her pc down...got up and looked at that specific person...

While she approached him..an unexpected smile spread on her face...

...

she stood beside his table..

Purvi in low tone – **main coffee pine ja rahi hun ..kya aap challenge?..**

And he got spurprised ...it was the first time she herself took initiative...and how could he miss the opportunity to spend time with her..

...

Rajat – ** .oho..why not?..chaliye...**

...

She was stirring coffee and he was observing her smiling continuously...

Rajat placed hand on hers – **purvi..kya bat hain..aaj to tum bahut khush lag rahi ho...**

**...**

Purvi didn't try to hide her happiness...**han...aaj main bhahut khush hun.**.and she pressed his hand by other hand...

Rajat – **achha... hume bhi batao..**

**...**

Purvi – **maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki mere zindagi me itni sari khushi aayegi...aap ne muze kya kuch diya hain..main bata nahi sakti**?...( her face became little sad)**...khushiyonse humesha dar lagta tha muze...ek anath ke liye...**and her voice chocked.

...

Rajat kept his hand on her mouth**...hey..Firse kabhi aise mat kahna...abse main humesha tumhare sath hun...**

And she smiled...

**Purvi - Waise aaj kya hain yad hain apko?...**

**...**

Rajat was confused still tried hard to remember .**Aaj?...aj na to tumhara birthday hain na hi mera..aur dusra kuch khas hain yeto muze yad nahi aa raha hain...**

He said giving up..

...

Purvi disappointing** – aap bhul gaye **.( but again smiled )..**achha jane dijiye...ye lijiye...**

And she gave him a small gift wrapped in glazed paper...

...

**Rajat – ye kya hain?..**and he opened it..**it was a pair of cufflink..**

**...**

**s**he was starring him with sparkled eyes...

...

**Purvi –pasand aaya..**

**Rajat – bahut jyada...**

**...**

now he removed something** ...ye tumhare liye...**forwarding hand ..

**Purvi – ab ye kya hain?...**( and she gave him pouting look**.)...matlab apko sab yad hain?...**

**...**

Rajat smirking** –han..tumhe kya laga?..sab tumhe hi yad rahta hain...aaj humare confession ko pura ek mahina ho gaya hain..main kaise bhul sakta hun uss din ko...han..**

Opening the gift she removed something ..a very lovely earrings...

**Purvi –wow..kitna khoobsurat hain ye...thnk you..**

**...**

Rajat smirk** – par muze aur bhi kuch chahiye?...**

Purvi** \- kya?..**

Rajat naughtily touched his lips** – tum janti ho...**

And he gently kissed her hand...

...

Purvi nervouslytrying to free her hand** – aap..na..ab chaliye...main kam adhura chod kar aayi hun.**

And she pulled him to bureau.

...

...

some days ..later..

...

Shreya was thinking about her dream ...she wondered ..now a days...why frequently she is dreaming that **same dream..**

**That mysterious , masked man**...disturbed her sleep since many days..

And still she was unable to see his face ...

...

Pankaj who saw her lost – **are shreya..kahan khoyi ho?..**

Shreya nodded in no...and **...**

**...**

...

suddenly she heard it...

Again That same musical note ... playing softly ...

...

**Surkh wala,... sauz wala,... Faiz wala love  
Hota hai jo love se jyada ...waise wala love  
****Ishq wala love...hua agar bhi hain ye usko..fir bhi muzko jyada hua...  
**

**ISHQ WALA LOVE...**

**...**

**Ye..ye dhoon ...**she looked around everyone was busy in work**.**..it seem that no one heard that music**...**

**ye gana muze kaise sunayi de raha hain...ho kya raha hain muze**.?..

she kept on finding answer for her hearts question...

...

she again looked at HIM...unexpectedly DAYA also glimpsed at her...immediately she turned her gaze down.

...

It was her **habitual** now a days..to stare HIM unknowingly...

it was not like ..she was doing it intentionally...but?

...

**BUT?...HOW?...WHY?..WHEN?...**

**...**

some questions don't have answers?..it is always better to leave them unanswered...

...

...***************************************************************************************

THE END...

...

...

Hope you liked the chap...

...

So dareya track is getting started...but u ll ve to wait for their romance...plz..co-operate with me...

...

Thnx to all those who read n revwed..

...

**Redrosses22, sadvirk, crazyforpurvi, ananya, guest nl, khushi, yrstmp, topaz007, guest, bhumi98, jannatfairy, sweety cid ,- **thnx a tones for ur support.

...

**Abhirikalover 12,-** thnx..dear...abhirika?..may b it wont b possible in dis story...bt can check it in my other fic..TU JI LE JARA..

...

**Harman, abc, diksha lamba, nehabarve01, rajvigirl, guest, guest, pari, guest, saney, black current, guest, disani, guest, sia,anisharajvian, , sanika, guest, , kiya, kavinsanjana, blair.64,- **thnx a tones for ue support..

...

**dareya roxx 21** – thnx 4 encouraging me...enjoyed ur exams?

**rajvi lover**\- u Marathi?..m so excited... ve started wid ur os..baghu jamte ka?...thnx.

...

ok...want to tell something...

...

**I m little uncomfortable while writing with multiple ships...also with many characters ...so plz don't request for so.. ..not able to add more pairs in this story...**

**...**

**.main abhi bhi yahan par new hi hun...u know..still in learning process...dhire dhire sikh jaungi...tab tak ke liye wait kijiye...**

**...**

**...**

**Waiting 4 ur rws...**

**Apki parise22.**


	5. DIL KI BATEN

Hiii...friends..m I late?...

today done wid last practical .now m free bird for some days...issi khushi me apkw liye ye long chap..as a compensation...

...

**(*hey...thnx 2 all of u ...app sabko meri valentine day special os pasand aayi( **special thnx 2 prachi**)...51 rews.. cant believe it...very happy..n ur rws wer so encouraging ...some of u wanted 2 kno abt me?...**

**So..m SHARAYU...frm PUNE ITSELF...dat is y dat puneri attitude was reflected in Rajats behavior...i kno very short description of PUNE was der..but think it was sufficient...now after getting ur sweet rws... .m eager 2 watch dis movie...*) **

**now .enough of my bak-bak..lets start...**

**...**

**...**

Purvi was working in bureau...n..

Those officers entered in side the bureau ...

Shreya headed to her place tiredly and sat silently...

Purvi came to her friend...and suddenly she saw shreyas hand ...

Purvi worriedly – **shreya ye tere hath ko kya hua?..**

She hold her hand that was tied in a handkerchief...but still blood stain was present on the handkerchief...

Shreya – **oh..ye ..kuch nahi wo thodisi chot lag gayi thi...**

**Purvi – dikha muze...**

Purvi slowly opened that handkerchiefs knott and observed her wound..

**Achha chal main tuze dressing kar deti hun...**

And after dressing ...she was about to throw that hankerchief ...suddenly shreya snatched it..

**..mat fenk use...**

.purvi was surprised by her such act..

.**kya hua?...**she asked..

Shreya embarresed tone –**kuch ..ise mat fenk..**

and she kept it carefully in her handbag...

purvi followed her gaze ..she was still starring daya ...and smiled.

Shreya pov– **sorry purvi..ab tumhe kasie batay ..ye rumal mere liye kitna anmol hain...ye kisiki nishani hain ...**

and she remembered that incident..

**same day before two hours ...**

...

Abhijit ,Nikhil , shreya and daya were chasing one criminal..who was suspect in one crime ...for the sake of time saving..they sepereted in different directions...

while walking through a narrow pathway...unknowingly shrreya slipped n fell down...

**...aah...**she screamed ...a broken glass piece pierced her palms skin...

...

**Shreya **...she heard a eager call from other side...he came running **...kya hua..shreya?..tum chillayi kyon?**

...

She was still holding her palm with teary eyes...his attention grabbed by that bleeding hand...

**Oh..kitna khoon nikal raha hain..ek minute ruko...**and he removed his handkerchief...after tieing it carefully on her wound...he looked up..she was starring him constantly..

**Shreya ..**a soft, caring sound brought her back in reality...**ab thik ho tum?..**

She looked at his hand that was still holding her wounded hand...

**Han sir..main thik hun...**she replied averting his gaze.

He forwarded his hand to her cheek..

Daya – **shreya..muze tumse kuch kahna hain...**

...

And suddenly ..they heard foot steps..saw him come running ...

**Shreya ..tumhari chikh suni...kya tum thik ho?...**

...

Shreya – **han.. abhijit sir ..main thik hun...bas thodisi chot lagi tih...**

Abhijit found her hand tied in handkerchief..and looked at him...who immediately turned his gaze away...

Abhijit smiled – **achhaab chalo...wo pakda gaya hain..**

And he moved ahead...dayas gaze was still fixed on her...

.She looked in his eyes... could see something else ..other than mere care n concern for her in them...his eyes were saying something else ..that remained unsaid by his lips...

Flashback ends...

...

...

It was another tiresome some day for our officers...

Two cases reported same time ...and they divided in two teams...

In the evening ...first team was back...in which purvi was present...

Most of them went home after completing their work...

Nikhil- **purvi ..chal ab..kya tumhe ghar nahi jana...**

Purvi who was immersed in her file **– thoda sa kam baki hain...tu ja.. main bad me nikalti hun...**

**Nikhil –ok..then bye..**

Purvi bid him bye..and again got busy in her work...

She was unaware for how long she remained busy...

...

And suddenly he entered along with ACP sir...

**Acp – Rajat...kal subah jaldi ye sab complete kar dena...**

**Rajat –yes ..sir..**

After some more talk ...both of them came out from the cabin...and while discussing went out...

She was looking at him expetently but he didn't notice her ...

Purvi dissapoiningly** – aaj to bat bhi nahi kar paye...ab to Rajat chale bhi gaye...**

And she started continuing her incomplete work..

...

Same time her mobile beeped...And...her lips curled up in smile...while looking at the message...

**Main niche parking me tumhara intezar kar raha hun...Rajat**

**...**

She came in parking lot...he was standing beside his car...wearing that same cute smile...

Purvi –**aap?..ab tak ghar nahi gaye?..**

Rajat – **nahi...tumhe akele chodkar kaise chala jata?...to chale...**

..they got In side his car...

...

While driving he looked at her who sat resting her head to headrest...

Rajat – **purvi...**

Purvi – **han..**

Rajat – **tum ab tak mera hi intezar kar rahi thi na...**

Purvi didn't say anything .only rested her hand on his one...

Looking in his eyes ..she chuckled ...

Rajat – **coffee pine chale?...**

Purvi – **han..chaliye...**

...

And rajvi enjoyed their **coffee eve** together...

...

...

Next day...in the bureau...

Rajat – **plz.. shreya ...batao na ...**

Shreya teasing him – **kya batau..rajat?...**

Rajat making face – **are ..next week me purvi ka birthday hain..kuch khas karna hain...tu kuch idea de na..(** he was starring her ..who was busy with some discussion with other officers)...

Shreya noticed him starring purvi – **..dekho purvi ko jo chije achi lagti hain wo karo ..kuch aisa jis se wo khush ho jaye..**

Rajat thinking** \- bat to sahi kha rahi ho tum..**

And he started rememberibg some thing..

...

**Flash back ...**

Before some days ...for some investigation ..

they went in a mall ...,...

after completing their work...when they were about to leave the mall...

her attention was grabbed by a beautiful dress...

it was emerald green colored sleevless evening gown...with tender floral design on the neck line...

she stopped at her place mesmerizingly looking at it...

Rajat who came back to find her..saw her standing before that shop..

Rajat – **purvi..kya hua?..**

Purvi came out from her trance- **kuch nahi...aise hi ..**

Rajat noticed that she liked that dress...smiled..

Rajat – **ye dress dekhi ..achhi hain na...**

Purvi with innocent smile – **apko bhi achhi lagi na..muze to bahut pasnad aayi hain..**

**...**

**After some time ...**

Purvi – **chaliye .nikalte hain.**

Rajat once looked at the dress and then at her...and both started walking..

**Flashback ends..**

...

Rajat – **muze pata hain ..use kya pasand aayega?..**

...

After talking for some more time...

Shreya – **Rajat... aaj sham ko mom aur dad club jane wale hain...dinner bhi wahi karne wale aunty bhi ja rahe hain na?...**

Rajat – **han ..mamma papa bol rahe the ...aaj unka koi get together hain na club me...**

Shreya **\- .to kyon na hum bhi aaj kahi bahar hi dinner kare...**

Rajat** \- waise tera idea to achha hain...ok.**

Then they asked purvi to join them...while looking at his impatience..she nodded...

...

**Evening ...**

Rajat first pick shreya up and then they moved to Purvis home..

A loud horn...and hurriedly she rushed out...

**Aa rahi hun**...he saw her came running...

**Sorry ...**she got in side ...settled at the back seat in the car...he was still looking her..

Shreya pushing him little – **rajat sir...wo andar aa gayi..ab chaliye..**

And they drove off...

Rajat watching her from mirror...**purvi..tum aj bahut achhi lag rahi ho..**

Purvi blushed..while..

shreya with fake anger - **Kyon main achhi nahi lag rahi hun..?..han ..tumne muze to ye compliment nahi di...**

Rajat startled on her reaction..

**Nahi ..nahi shreya ..tum bhi ekdam achhi lag rahi ho...**

And shreya burst out in laugh..

**Rajat...bas kar ..muze makkhan mat laga.. Ab to tum sach me muze bhul gaye ho?...aj kal purvi ke siway kuch dikhata bhi hain ya nahi..?**

Both rajvi blushed on this comment...

...

**They were in the restaurant...**

While waiting for their food...

Purvi saw someone ...she immediately headed to the person..

Purvi – **are sir..ap yahan?**

Daya turning to her – **purvi...main mere ek dost se milne aaya hua tha..aur tum batao...tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?..**

Pointing to the other two ..purvi – **hum dinner karne aaye hain...**

And she brought him near their table ..

...

Daya – **. hello Rajat ..hi shreya..**

Rajat – **hello daya...come..join us.**

Shreya was starring him unknowingly ..but was able only to utter .**.hello sir**...

...

After talking for some more time .

Daya – **ok..then bye..ab main nikalta hun..**

Purvi instantly – **aise kaise sir?..apko humare sath khana khaker jana hoga...plz..**

Daya while looking at shreya – **nahi purvi..muze jana hain...**

She wanted him to stop but her tongue was stuck in her mouth..

But purvi insist him to join them...

...

Here purvi and daya were immersed in their talk..and our rajat started feeling** ********(**guess?**). while shreya as usual was not in the state to say anything...

purvi was asking him about his likes..dislikes...daya was also surprised on her sudden queries...but answered her while stealing glance at the other beauty...

Purvi – **daya sir..pata hain..apki aur shreya ki pasand kafi milti hain..ekdam made for each other type...nice know...**she said all this with very innocent face...

Dareya were shocked on her simple and straight conclusion..it made them to avert their gazes...while rajat was now much confused ...

**Sometime later ..they finished their dinner...**

**...**

While coming out ..

Purvi **– daya sir...kya ap shreya ko uske ghar chod denge?...plz...**

Shreya inturupting –** purvi .plz. main chali jaungi..**

Purvi holding her hand—**are ..aise kaise?..sir plz...actually muze aur rajat sir ko kuch kam hain isliye..**

Daya – **its ok..shreya ..main tumhe chod dunga..**

Purvi with wide smile – **thank you sir..**

**...**

Shreya pulled her in a corner- **purvi ye kya kar rahi hain tu?.unhe kyon bol rahi hain...main chali jaungi..**

Purvi –**tu to chup hi rah...tuze kya lagta hain kit u kuch nahi bolegi to muze nahi samaz aayega ki tere dilme kya chal raha hain?..han..ab ja daya sir ke sath..kal bat karenge...**

They drove off in two cars...

...

In the first car...purvi was happy while thinking about her friend..but she found** him** driving silently..strange?...

Purvi coming closer – **kya hua rajat..ap chup –chup kyon hain?..**

Rajat without looking at her – **kuch nahi.**

**...**

After some time ...she again asked him but his reply was little harsh...she looked out side ...they were near beach...

Purvi made him to stop the car...**ab batayiye kya hua?..**

Rajat turning other side – **maine kaha na kuch bhi nahi..**

Purvi turned his face forcefully towards her – **nahi.. kuch to hain...kyon ki apki ankhe aur jaban mel nahi kha rahe hain..**

**...**

Rajat was fuming – **oh ...to tumne akhir notice kar liya muze...mere liye waqt mil gaya tumhe...**.( and he instantly got down the car)...

Purvi – **matlab?**..**main samzi nahi..(** and something striked in her mind**)...ek minut...ye kahi jelous to nahi?..ohhhhh...**

And she followed him ...

...

**Rukiye to...rajat suniye na...plz..**she tried hard to stop him...

**Rajat..rukiye..i am sorry..plz..**she cupped his face...blinking eyelashes she kissed him on cheek...**kya aap naraz hain muzse?...**

Now ..who will not melt on such lovely insistence ...

...

Rajat was still pouted – **tum meri taraf dhyan bhi nahi de rahi thi..bas DAYA ke sath hi baten karne me lagi thi...**

Purvi was surprised – **Rajat aap..jelous?...**

**...**

Rajat turned his gaze other side.

Purvi turning his face towards her..– **aap bhi na...daya sir se jelous the?..jara sochiye to main wo sab kyon kar rahi thi?.**

Rajat – **kyon?**

...

Purvi – **apki dost ke liye...**and she sat down pulling him beside her.

Rajat – **matlab?**

Purvi explained him every thing ..about what she saw ?...and understood?...about shreya s raising feelings for Daya...and his unknowing response to her...

...

Rajat – **to ye sab bat thi..aur main ne socha ki...**

And he pulled her closer to him...

Purvi – **han..yehi bat thi...aur aap bhi kya – kya sochane lage?...**she hit his head lightly...

...

they kept on looking in each others eyes for some time..he was about to kiss her but she turned her face other side shyly...

...

He wrapped his hand around her shoulder and she resting her head on his sholder started watching sea waves ...silently..

**SOME TIMES..SILENCE TALKS MORE EFFECTIVELY THAN WORDS...**

...

...

**_He -_**** Dil ne yeh kaha hai dil se****  
****Mohabbat hogayi hai tumse...****  
****Dil ne yeh kaha hai dil se****  
****Mohabbat hogayi hai tumse.**

**Meri jaan mere dilbar,****  
****mera aitbaar karlo...****  
****Jitna beqaraar hoon main,****  
****khudko beqaraar karlo...****  
****Meri dhadkano ko samjho,****  
****tum bhi mujhse pyaar karlo.****  
****...**

**Dil ne yeh kaha hai dil se.****  
**...

rajat kept on starring those sparkling eyes...and cupped her face ..he laid down on sand and she was laying beside him ..resting her head on his chest...looking at the sky...  
**...**

**Tum jo kehdo to chaand taron****  
****ko tod laaoonga main...****  
****In hawaaon ko, in ghataaon****  
****ko mod laaoonga main...**

Their eyes talked many things,,,she was scared **_tum muze chod kar to nahi jaoge na?..._**

**_she -_**** Kaisa manzar hai meri aankhon mein,****  
****kaisa ehsaas hai...****  
****Paas darya hai door sehra hai,****  
****phir bhi kyoon pyaas hai...****  
****...**

rajat smiled looking in those eyes ..**_I will be always there for you..with you.._**

**...****  
****he - Kadmon mein jahan yeh rakhdoon,****  
****mujhse aankhen chaar karlo...****  
****Jitna beqaraar hoon main,****  
****khudko beqaraar karlo...****  
****Meri dhadkano ko samjho,****  
****tum bhi mujhse pyaar karlo.****  
****...**

And he leaned ahead to kiss her lips...

**...****  
****she - Aa aa aa aa aa, aa aa aa aa aa**

**_both -_**** Dil ne yeh kaha hai dil se****  
****Mohabbat ho gayi hai tum se...****  
**...

and the kiss become more passionate like never before...  
...

...

...

**While in the other car...**

Daya was driving silently...and shreya was feeling nervous to talk to him...

Daya –**Shreya ..tumse kuch puchana hain.**

Shreya – **han ..sir .boliye na..**

Daya – **tum uss din bol rahi thi na...dard batne se adha hota hain...kya wo sach hain?**

Shreya smiled – **han. Sir..**

And daya again got absorb in his shell...some memories started flashing before his eyes...

...

Shreya keeping hand on his hand**...sir?...**

Daya – **shreya..main ..actually ...meri zindagi me ek ladki thi...main us se bahut pyar karta tha...**

Shreya was shocked on his sudden confession...

...

Daya continuing – **hum sath me khush the...par fir ek din pata chal gaya ki wo to sirf mera istemal kar rahi tih..actually wo ek criminal gang se related thi...**

And closing his eyes he rested his head to the back rest.

Shreya could feel that those bitter memories are still hurting him ..

She silently listened his every word..after completing his talk...he turned his face towards the opposite side...

Shreya pressed her hand on his one...

...

And they remained like that for some more time.

**SOME TIMES ..SILENCE REALLY TALKS MORE EFFECTIVELY THAN WORDS. **

...

Daya composed himself...n again fixing his gaze on her **\- us dinse kisi bhi ladki ke pas jane se dar lagta tha..par ..ab lagta hain ki..shayad muze samazne wali koi mil gayi hain...**

Both shared a cute eye lock...

**...**

**...**

**he - Dil ne yeh kaha hai dil se****  
****Mohabbat hogayi hai tumse ...****  
****Meri jaan mere dilbar,**

**mera aitbaar karlo...****  
****Jitna beqaraar hoon main,**

**khudko beqaraar karlo...****  
****Meri dhadkano ko samjho,**

**tum bhi mujhse pyaar karlo.**

...

She could hear his unsaid words.. who was driving silently ...again she turned to other side..with moist eyes...

(Shreya pov – **_aapke dil me jo hain ...wo bol kyon nahi dete ?...)_**  
...

**she - Meri yaadon mein,****  
****mere khwaabon mein roz aate ho tum...****  
****Is tarah bhalaa meri jaan mujhe**

**.. kyoon sataate ho tum...****  
**...

...

daya – **thank you shreya.. aaj tumse bat karke achha laga...**

she smiled ...

(daya pov **– ****_tumse pyar karne laga hun..ye kaise batau tumhe himmat nahi ho rahi hain...plz .muze thoda waqt do ...)_**

**_..._**

**...**

**_he -_**** Teri baahon se,****  
****teri raahon se yun na jaaoonga main...****  
****Yeh iraada hai,****  
****mera waada hai laut aaoonga main...**

**Duniya se tujhe churaloon,****  
****thoda intezaar karlo...****  
****Jitna beqaraar hoon main,****  
****khudko beqaraar karlo...****  
****Meri dhadkano ko samjho,****  
****tum bhi mujhse pyaar karlo...**

...

...

(Shreya pov – **_apko pyar karne lagi hun..par aapke dil me mere liye koi feeling hain bhi ya nahi ye nahi janati...ghutan ho rahi hain muze apki inn khamoshiyonse...)_**

**_..._**

...  
**_she -_**** Kaise aankhen chaar karloon,****  
****kaise aitbaar karloon...****  
****Apni dhadkano ko kaise,****  
****itna beqaraar karloon...****  
****Kaise tujhko dil main dedoon,****  
****kaise tujhse pyaar karloon...****  
****aha .. . .ahahaha..****  
**...

**_Both _****\- Dil ne yeh kaha hai dil se****  
****Mohabbat hogayi hai tumse ...****  
****Meri jaan mere dilbar,**

**mera aitbaar karlo...****  
****Jitna beqaraar hoon main, **

**khudko beqaraar karlo...****  
****Meri dhadkano ko samjho,**

**tum bhi mujhse pyaar karlo...**

**Dilne yeh kaha hai dil se...**

The end...

Hope friends ...apko ye chap achha laga ho?...

Revws jarur dijiye...

N a **BIG WALA THNX** to you all who read n revwed d last chap...

Individualy cant thnx this time...sorry..hope aap samaz sakte hain...

...

**( *And PRACHI( rajvilover).. ..u wer asking 4 my whatsup ?..m tkng new no...how ll i give it 2 u?..here its not possible ...so can u open a ff account?... actually dis s my request for RAJVIGIRL N HARMAN ALSO ..PLZ.. APNA FF ACCOUNT OPEN KARO...so we can chat also ..rw section me bata dena..i ll help u to open d ff account...*)**

Waiting ...Apki parise22...


	6. you ?

.

Its ur new chap...

6)..

When both Rajvi and Dareya were enjoying their moments ...

At the another corner of the city...

Some people were ready to take decision for their faith already.

...

...**To raghav..kya lagta hain tumhe?...**sandip asked.

...

Rajats and shreya s parents were in a club...sitting around a table. enjoying their dinner night...sandip asked him about the thought came in his mind regarding their children...his and his wife's wish...to tie them up in a knot...

...

Raghav ( rajats father)..was engrossed in his thoughts.

While other three people ragini, sadhana, and sandip were looking at him...

...

Sandip who was a very simple ...frank natured person understood his friends situation..

Sandip – **Raghav..dekho muze galat mat samazna...mere dilme ye bat aayi to maine bol diya..agar tumhe achhi nahi lagi ho to thik hain..magar main nahi chahta ki is se humari dosti par koi effect pade.**..and he looked at his wife...

Raghav smiled a little – **tumhe galat samazne ki bat nahi hain..sandip..par main to yeh soch raha hun ki yeh bat aajtak kabhi mere dimag me kyon nahi aayi?...**

**...**

Sandip and sadhana s face lit up...

Sadhana excitedly – **matlab..bhaisahab...aapko ye rishta pasand hain?...**

**...**

Raghav – **na pasand ho aisi koi bat bhi to nahi..hum itne salonse ekdusre ko jante hain..aur shreya humari beti jaisi hain..sab ghar ka hi mamala hain..to muze koi aitraz nahi hain..kyon rajat ki maa?...**

**...**

Ragini who was stil quietly...listening their conversation...looked at her husband and then others..

Ragini – **humare bachhe ek ho jaye isse badi khushi ki bat koi nahi par...**

**...**

Raghav straightening his body posture – **par kya?...**

Ragini = **par apko nahi lagta ki hume pahle un dono se puchana chahiye ?..akhir ye unki zindagi ka sawal hain...un dono ki rajamandi bhi to jaruri hain...**

Raghav little loudly – **humare bachhe kabhi humare khilaf nahi jayenge itna bharosa hain muze rajat par **...he was sounding rude.

...

And he looked at other couple..sandip didn't say anything but sadhana immediately replied – **han..han..humari shreya bhi kabhi humari bat nahi talegi...kyon ji?...**

She nudge her husband...who was thinking something ...

...

Sandip – **muze bhabhiji ki bat sahi lagi ..sadhana..hume ek bar bachhonse bat karni chahiye?..**

And the topic rests without any decision.

...

It was clearly seen from raghav and sadhana s face that they didn't agree their better halves way of thinking.

...

But a human being is nothing in front of destiny...after all there is super authority who has something else in his mind...something that is beyond our expectations...

...

...

Two days passed ...

Every one was enjoying its sound sleep...

...

She was also sleeping soundly...slowly getting restless...

Her face was covered with sweat beads...she was restlessly turning her side. Her knitted brows..tightly closed eyes were indicating the storm raising in her mind...

**He..**

**He came...**

**He came riding on a black horse...**

**and climbed down..approaching to her...**

**...**

(Her heart beat stopped for that moment.)

**...**

**Her hand again extended to his masked face..**

_**Iss bar muze tumhe dekhana hi hain...**_

**And she touched that mask with trembling hands..**.

**slowly she started removing it..getting little glimpse of the face ...and**

**...**

_...__**maine tumhe pahle bhi kahi dekha hain**__..__**main janti hun tumhe?...**_her hand was shaking now...

and she removed it successfully...

**she eyes wide opened . after seeing that face...Aap?...**

she was shocked...

He smiled coming closer – **han..main...shreya...**

...

...

And she jerk opened her eyes, instantly getting up...sweating badly..her heart beat was increased at its faster pace...breathing heavily,,

she searched for water ..taking the water jug from side table she hurriedly pour it in a glass...and drank it in a go...after keeping the glass on table ..

she inhaled a deep breath ...to bring her uneven breath in rhythm..

She again sat on the bed and rested her head to the back rest...starring the ceiling...**fir se wohi sapna...par...**

**Wo masked man?...wo AAP the... ?..Aap?...**

**...**

**...**

She remembered the incident...

That happened the same day morning...

...

...

Daya...shreya..pankaj..purvi n rajat were chasing some goons...

They were divided in two teams in two different cars...daya..pankaj n shreya..n other rajat .purvi n Nikhil ...

Suddenly some of the criminals entered in a narrow lane...thus 3 of them got down the car ..and started running behind them...they got hold of one of them ..after handing over him to pankaj..dareya ...started chasing others...

...

but till the time those goons snatched a bike from one man and pushing him hardly aside they drove it off...dareya reached the spot ...and found them going away...daya borrowed another bike from one passer by...after wearing helmet he started the bike and shreya sat behind him...

and the chase again continued...endangering their lives ...they chased those goons...

...

his speed was fiery...competiting with wildfire...or **wildhorse?...**she was surprised on that sudden thought...**horse?...**

**...**

finally they reached a deserted under construction building...before they get down..they had to face bullets firing on them...

counter firing began and they hide themselves behind some drums...

...

Till now...he didn't get time to remove the helmet...after hiding for a while ...

she saw him trying to remove the helmet but due to some obstacle he failed .

...

daya - **oh shit..ye nikal kyon nahi raha hain?..**

and again he peeped out to see the goons..holding gun in one hand ...his another hand was still on the helmet...

...

..she headed to him..**sir ..may I ?..**she forwarding her hands asked him...

looking at her a bit...he came nearer and leaned before her ...

...

slowly her hands moved to that helmet..( same time something flashed before eyes..**that foggy place...).**

after pressing its bolt button...she started lifting it...( flash again**...she was removing a mask**)...

now. the helmet was in her hands ..and she could see **that face**...

he mouthed her **thanks..**and...immediately barged to the site...

...

but she was stunned at her place still looking at him...

this scene ...**is it something familiar?...has she seen it before also?...but where?**...and she heard him calling out her loudly...

daya – **shreya ..tum uss taraf se jao...**

shreya realizing the situation – **yes...sir...**

...

...

Till the time other officers also joined them...

when it was all settled...every one started retiring...and he approached to her...**shreya ..good job...**

**thank you sir, **she replied blankly...

...

While leaving he patted her shoulder smilingly ...

...

...

**and now..at this time of midnight...that dream ?...**

every thing was clear to her like a crystal shine water...

it was continuously flashing before her eyesight...

**black horse.../ ...black bike...**

**masked man in black cloths.../... the biker in helmet...**

and her hand ..**removing that mask../ ..helmet...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

it s **HIM... ****HIM****...****HIM****...**

**flashback ends...**

**...**

**...**

**aap humesha mere samne rahe par main kyon nahi samaz payi ki wo aap hi the jise maine sapne me dekha tha...**

she didn't know ...how should she react...

**to** **celebrate the moment..as finally ..it revealed that who is HE ?...**

or **to regret for the moment...that it revealed that it is HE?...**

...

...

That night passed ...by shaking her soul from inside out ...

...

Next morning...

She was still engrossed in her thoughts...occasionally stealing a glance at him...

...

**Shreya..**some one called her from faraway ...

**Shreya...hello..**finally purvi shook her little..

Shreya came out from her thoughts...saw purvi starring her surprisingly..

...

Shreya embarrassed – **kuch kaha tune, purvi?..**

Purvi smirking- **han ..maine to bahut kuch kaha..par tera dhyan kidhar hain?...kahan khoyi hain?..**she turned to see the fellow whom shreya was starring but couldn't find any one ..

Shreya weakly – **nahi..kahin par bhi nahi...**

Purvi keeping hand on her shoulder**.- kya bat hain shreya?...kuch pareshan si lag rahi hain?...achha ..chal..hum café.chalte hain...**

And she forced her to go with her...

**...**

She was stirring her coffee blankly looking at...nowhere...

Purvi – **ok..enough now..shreya...tell me who is he?...**

Shreya tried hard not to answer her...**kon?..**

**...**

**Purvi – wohi jiski yad me tu..ye.( **pointing to her coffee mug)...**thandi coffee aur bhi thandi kar rahi hain..**

Shreya unintentionally – **DAY...nahi koi bhi nahi...tu kya puch rahi hain muze to kuch bhi samaz nahi aa raha hain..**

**...**

Purvi – **dekh shreya..chupa mat...pichale kuch dinose teri har harkat observe kar rahi hun main...kisiko dekh kar pareshan ho jati hain tu...hain na**?..( purvi kept her hand on shreya s hand with assured look).

...

And shreya narrated her everything ...about the dream..about the incidence happened...and mainly **whom she saw behind that mask?**

...

and now..present...

...

Shreya sighing** – nahi janti main ?..muze kya ho raha hain?**

**..par aj kal jab bhi .. unhe dekhati hun to baichaini si hoti hain...bat karna chahti hun par unke samne jate hi hont jaise sil jate hain..**

**...**

Purvi pressed her hand slightly- **pyar ...**

Shreya surprised** \- kya pyar?.**

Purvi **– ..ho raha hain tuze...janti hain ?..main bhi inhi halatonse guzari hun ..jab Rajat sir se pyar karne lagi thi na tab muze bhi yun hi feel hota tha..**

**...**

Shreya** – par main unse pyar kaise kar sakti hun?...muze to pata bhi nahi hain. Ki unki dil me kya hain?...**

Purvi** – wo bhi pata chal jayega...thode din ruk ja...**

**...**

Shreya looked at purvi surprisingly...

Shreya** – kitna ajib hain na ye sab?..Jab Rajat ne tumhare bare me muze bataya na...to maine bhi yunhi use samzaya tha...**

And they both shared a light laugh.

...

...

********************************************************************************************************************THE END...

Thnx for rwing on last chap..

**Harman, ashu, rajvi21, khushi**,- thnx a lot.

**bhumi98, guest, saney, aashi's honey40**,- thnx a lot.

**guest, guest, adk, guest nl,-** thnx a lot.- thnx a lot.

**muskaan, sweety cid, cidfan16, disani**,- thnx a lot.

**meera, rajvi lover,topaz007, pari** \- thnx a lot.

**, guest, guest, dd, rajvigirl** \- thnx a lot.

**kashaf titli, crazyforpurvi, kavinsanjana, guest,** \- thnx a lot.

**nilpari, guest, kiya, blair64, loveabhi,** \- thnx a lot.

**Guest **– horserider pata chal gaya na?..plz..tell me frm which film dis song s ? **..kahi pyar na ho jaye.**..i ll check n definitely try 2 add..thnx.

**Ananya. D, , divya,-** y sorry?..we all ve other works also ...so tk it easy..thnx.

**Redrosses22** – thnk u...4 giving ur precious time 2 me...tc.

...

Pls..review...

Waiting...apki parise22.


	7. Magic of the Night

.

Hii friends..

Its ur new chap...full of **RAJVI n DAREYA** moments,...

...

...

...Door bell rang...

She rushed to welcome the person...**aayiye na...**

Rajat entered inside**...hi...many many happy returns of the day...**he smiled while forwarding a rose bouquet to her...she smiled while accepting it...**thnak you...**

**Ap baithiye main taiyyar hokar aati hun...**she was about to turn ...

**Purvi**...he called.

**Han...**she turned to him.

**Ye tumhere liye laya tha ...aaj pahnane keliye...plz**..he handed over a shoppers to her..

She curiously opened it...and was surprised...

**Yeh...aapko yad tha ab tak...**purvi asked him with sparkling eyes.

Rajat came closer ...**main bhul kaise sakta hun...pahanke nahi dikhaogi?.**.he asked.

She smiled in return and disappeared behind the door.

...

He settled himself on a sofa waiting for her.

**Rajat** – a soft call...he looked in the direction.

...

.and his eyes widened while looking at the beauty who was shyly...little uncomfortably came out of the room..his ladylove wearing that **emerald green evening gown** was looking stunning...a pretty neck less in her neck..heavy earrings...and a bracelet...

...

**Rajat ?...kya hua?...main achhi to lag rahi hun na?...**he was lost in her beauty in such a way that he didn't realized when she approached him..standing near him..looking in his eyes...

**Wow..you are looking just...**he was lacking words to admire her beauty...

...

She raised a brow expectantly...**hannn...**

**Awesome...Gorgeous...beautiful..just superb...wow...**finally he was done with his short speech in a breath...with each word the smile on her lips widened.

Surprisingly she looked at him...and burst out in laugh...

...

He grinned while seeing her in laughter...

**Achha...badi hasi aa rahi hain...han...**he gripped her by waist...pulling her near him...he started tickling her...

**Rajat ..sorry..sorry...chodiye...plz..**she was trying to control her laugh moving restlessly in his hug...

...

And suddenly he stopped ...looking in her eyes with expectations...she couldn't denied urge in his eyes..and closed her eyes...smile crept on his lips...and leaning before he pecked a kiss at her lips...slowly caressing each other they remained like that for more time...

...

After some time ...

**Rajat..hume chalna chahiye na?..**purvi asked trying to separate herself...

**Jana jaruri hain kya?..yahi par rukate hain na..plz...maza aa raha hain...**he chuckled still holding her waist...

**Kya?..**purvi made irritated face..but her cheeks turned in red.

**Are naraz mat ho..just kidding...chalo chalet hain**..he gripped her hand...

...

**Rukiye...**she pulled him back.

**Muze pata tha tum bhi nahi jana chahti na?..to yahin ruk jaye?...** expectation was clearly peeping through his voice...

She came closer ...his heart increased its beating pace.

And...she clear his lips with a finger...**ye**...( showing him lipstick mark )**...saf karna tha..ab chaliye**...and she dragged him behind his muttering...**kya yar tum bhi..achhe khase mood ko spoil kar diya...**and she chuckled.

...

...

The hall was decorated beautifully..with flowers, ,balloon...ribbons...soft music was being played in the background...most of the officers were present at the venue..waiting for her..the birthday girl...

**daya?..**abhijit saw his friend starring someone..

**han...**daya found him smirking**...kya?..**he sounds irritated due to the disturbance..

**Maine kya kiya?...**abhijit defended.

**Kab tak use sirf dekhata hi rahega?..Tu use apne dil ki bat bol kyon nahi deta?...**abhijit asked.

Daya gave a look to him...but he was serious...

...

**Himmat nahi ho rahi hain...**he sighed...still starring her..who was busy with others but was successful in grabbing his attention..

**Thik hain fir main jakar bata deta hun**..abhijit was about to move.

**Ruk ja abhijit..**he hurriedly said while grabbing his hand.

**thik hain main use bol dunga...**abhijit raised his brows...** bol dunga...ho sake to aaj hi...thik hain..**daya sounds helpless.

...

The hall echoed with clapping sounds...whee the birthday girl..**.PURVI** entered with Rajat...

Every one gathered around her...they wished her wholeheartedly...

She was accepting their wishes smilingly...

After cake cutting ceremony...

now ...every one was in cheering mood...

purvi was busy with her friends, ,shreya and tarika...

...

and suddenly lights went off...a pin drop silence spread all over the place...

and a spot light lit up the center of the hall...

the environment filled up with the clapping sound..and hooting...

...

Purvi turned to see the person...and shy smile spread on her face...

He stood there with a red roses bouquet...extended it to her...

...

And that sweet , melodious male voice.. fascinated the mood of the people present.

**He he oh ho ho ho...**

**Hmm hmm la la la la la...**

**...**

**Chand ne kuch kaha, rat ne kuchh suna - (2)**

**Too bhee sun bekhabar pyar kar, oh ho ho... pyar kar**

**...**

**Aayee hai chandnee mujhse kehne yahee - (2)**

**Meree galee mere ghar pyar kar, oh ho ho pyar kar**

**La la la la la...**

**...**

**...**

He pulled her in his hug...and kept his one hand on her waist..holding her other hand..they started to dance...

...

**...**

**Kya kahu kya pata bat kya ho gayee**

**Dillagee yeh mere sath kya ho gayee hai**

**Ek ishara hai yeh, dil pukara hai yeh - (2)**

**Isse chura na najar pyar kar, oh ho ho pyar kar**

**...**

**...**

She blushingly freed her self and ran away...now..he could hear her singing...

**...**

**...**

**Chand ne kucch kaha, rat ne kuchh suna**

**Too bhee sun bekhabar pyar kar, oh ho ho pyar kar**

**He he ah ha ha ha...**

**...**

She peeped out from behind Tarika...

**...**

**...**

**Hai kaun kya khabar, koyee toh hai magar**

**Sapno me hai kahee aata nahee najar**

**Mai yaha woh vaha, aa rahee phir yaha - (2)**

**Aawaj kisikee magar pyar kar, oh ho ho pyar kar**

**...**

Rajvi started singing and dancing together...

it seemed they were engrossed in each other so intensely... while forgetting rest of the world..

...

**Chand ne kucch kaha, rat ne kuchh suna**

**Too bhee sun bekhabar pyar kar, oh ho ho pyar kar**

**La la la la la...**

**...**

but...

someone else was also present there... lost in thoughts of a special one...

Shreya was standing at a side...frequently looking at **HIM**...

...

**...**

**Jispe ham mar mite usko pata bhee nahee**

**Oh ho hoooooo...**

**...**

How could he avoid to take a glance her ...

...

...

**jispe ham mar mite usko pata bhee nahee**

**Kya gila ham kare woh bewafa bhee nahee**

**Hamne jo sun liya usne kaha bhee nahee**

**Aye dil jara soch kar... pyar kar, oh ho ho pyar kar**

**He he ah ha ha... la la la la la...**

**...**

He sensed her sadness...suddenly someone pulled them in the centre ...

**...**

Rajvi s made all to dance ...and now every one started singing...

**...**

**Chand ne kucch kaha, rat ne kuchh suna**

**Too bhee sun bekhabar pyar kar, oh ho ho pyar kar**

**Aayee hai chandnee mujhse kehne yahee - (2)**

**Meree galee mere ghar pyar kar, oh ho ho pyar kar**

**He he la la la la...**

**Ho ho hmm hmm hmm...**

**Pyar kar, ho ho ho pyar kar - (2)**

**...**

**...**

The song lend colors to the party...cheering every one ...they all sang..dance..had lot of fun ...the night rocked...

...

But it has to come to the end...and late night slowly every one started leaving the venue...

...

...

...

Daya – **shreya ..chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hun...**

...

They were in the car...

Frequently starring him ...she tried hard to hide her tears..but her eyes welling up again n again...

...

When it became uncontrollable...

...

Shreya – **sir..plz. jara car rokiye...plz..**

...

He sensed her pleading tone..and stopped the car ..immediately she rushed down and ran behind the car...

Daya rubbed his hand on his eyes restlessly...and ...

...

...

Out side ...

...

She was sobbing quietly ...

"Shreya"... she wiped her eyes instantly and turned back wearing a fake smile on her lips**..."yes sir"...**

...

he came closer looking in her eyes...**shreya?..**

**.**and she burst out in cry...unknowingly hugged him ...her act surprised him but he felt it soothing...his hands wrapped around her.

...

They remained like that for some time...after composing herself. she separated ...she felt little embarrassed..

...

Shreya while sobbing – **I m sorry sir..plz muze galat mat samaziye..but .i coudnt control myself...**

**muze samaz me nahi aa raha hain ..ye mere sath kya ho raha hain?...**

**main..main..i m really...plz...ap muz se naraz to nahi hain na..m really very sorry...**she gripped his hands..**  
**

...

"**Shreya shhhhh"..**daya kept his index finger on her lips**...I LOVE YOU...**

...

Shreya still blabbering hold his hands – **dekha sir..aap muzse naraz ho gaye na..muze pata tha..maine harkat hi aise ki...**

**...**

And he pulled her closer**...shreya maine kaha...(** stressing each word**..)...I... LOVE... YOU...**

...

Shreya shockingly **– kya?...**

...

Daya smiled ..cupping her face**...han..main tumse pyar karta hun...do you get it...I LOVE YOU...**

Shreya with happy and surprised feelings – **sach?...Ap sachem muzse pyar ...**

Daya looked in her eyes – **han..sach.**

And he hugged her with all the love filled in his heart ...he could feel her silent.

...

**Kya hua shreya?... maine kuch galat to nahi bol diya?...kya tum meri bat se khush nahi ho?..han...**he started loosing his hopes...

...

Shreya smiled **\- nahi apne kuch galat nahi kaha...balki apne to mere dil ki bat bol di...I LOVE YOU TOO..DAYA SIR...**

**...**

" **Really" ** and he hugged her tight...she snuggled to him lovingly.

...

...

**Tumse bahut kuch kahna hain..par abhi nahi..Ab chale...kafi rat ho gayi hain..tumhare gharwale pareshan ho rahe honge...**she could feel his worrying tone

**Han chaliye**...she replied with a light smile.

...**...**

**...**

**...**

**In the other car...**

purvi was still lost in those sweet memories..resting her head on his shoulder ...

**Purvi –thank you..Rajat...for making this day so special for me...**

He lightly patted her cheeks...

**...**

When they reached her home ...

after opening the door she entered inside...

**Bye..good night...**Purvi waved him ...while peeping out frm behind the half closed door..

**Are..itni jaldi bye..abhi to sirf gyarah baje hain...**his helpless voice..

...

She suppressed her giggled..**wohi to main bol rahi hun..kitne late ho gaye..dekhiye gyarah baje hain...**

**kal subah jaldi uthana hain..bureau bhi jana hain..** muttering continuously...she left the door open and headed inside ...

...

**Han..To?..**she realizedhis presence just behind her... heard the door closed .

**To fir bureau ke liye late ho jayenge...**she sounded weak...

**...**

**Agar Late ho gaye to?...**he moved closer ...his body was stuck to her back...circling his hands around her waist.

**To ACP sir dantenge**...she was nervous...his hands turned her round facing him...

...

**Agar ACP sir ne danta to?...**.his hands moved upward her bare back...he buried his face in her necks crook..pecked a intense kiss leaving a mark on her neck.

**To...to...**she started feeling spellbound...

...

**Han..to?...**gripping her tight..he asked while his finger started roaming on her lip.

Finally she couldn't resist to surrender her self to him...her hands reached in his hair.

...

she felt uncomfortable with his hands sharp touch moving on her bare back...he brought his other hand behind her neck...

with closed eyes...she could feel his warm , heavy breath on her cheek...

and then his lips touching her forehead...sliding down on her cheek...he started pecking trails of kisses on every inches of her face...and finally... his lips took hold of her pink lips...

her senses left herself under his spell...he started kissing her deeply...slowly nipped her lower lip...she tightly closed her eyes and dug her nails in his neck...none of them realized when that gentle game turned in wild one..she also started responding him back with the same passion...waves of pleasure were raising in their bodies...they started rambling in it.

...

they separated when breathing became extreme necessity..she was stil regaining her breath...

but he again forwarded himself to her shoulder..softly kissing at her shoulder...he locked his hands in her neck .**..muze nahi jana...plz...muze mat bhejo..**

..and in return she gave a cute, innocent smile nodding her head...and locked his lips with hers...they enjoyed their moment passionately...

...

After some time...she pushed him towards the door..**ab jayiye...good night...**

He unwillingly dragged his feet out side the door ...**han..good night...**

**...**

THE END...

...

Hope u liked this chap...

Dareya lovers r u happy now...

will give dareya moments in next chap...

...

thnx 2 those who reviewed .

**redrosses22, guest nl , sweety cid, rajvi21**, - thnx a lot.

**guest, guest, guest, crazyforpurvi,** \- thnx a lot.

**jannatfairy, rajvigirl, Harman, bhumi98,** \- thnx a lot.

**pari, guest, guest, topaz007, ashu**, - thnx a lot.

**YRSTMP, cidfan16, sia, rewati ** \- thnx a lot.

**Rajvi lover, guest, guest, saney,** \- thnx a lot.

**Kavinsanjana, guest1, sanika, jasdeep,** \- thnx a lot.

...

Waiting ...apki parise22.


	8. Duniya ?

9)

...Hi...m I late?...

...Till now we have seen_**...DIL**_ ..._**DOSTI...**_n now its time to face ..._**DUNIYA**_...par kya humare officers duniyA ko zuka payenge?...

...enjoy ur new chap...

...

...

A morning in bueau...

**Muze tumse bat karni hain?...**she was near his table ..folding both her hands before chest.

He didn't look up – **sorry.**..**muze bahut important kam hain...shreya.**

Shreya **– mera kam bhi important hain..Rajat...sir.**

But he ignored her...now it was enough for her...

She gripped his hand and made him to stand – **nahi rajat sir..muze apse bahut hi important kam hain...aur abhi..issi waqt apse bat karni hain...so plz...**she was very cold but loud enough to grab attention of others...

Rajat once looked at the hand and then at her ...and came out from his place...**chalo...**

While going out from bureau...he looked at purvi and shreya s gaze fell on daya ..but lowering her head she walked away...

when they left...daya n purvi looked at each other surprisingly...

And suddenlty dayas phone beeped...after reading the message ...

...

He looked around and then slowly said...**purvi..mere sath chalo...**

Purvi didn't get what s the matter but understood that something is wrong...so she followed him...

...

...

**they were sitting in the café...**

shreya was starring rajat ...expecting him to open his mouth but he was stubborn enough not to start the topic was fiddling with the cups handle ..

while the rests two were unaware of the scene going on ...looking at these two and at each other...

finally the silence became unbearable for her...

shreya burst out **– rajat ..kuch to bolo ...yeh humari zindagi ka sawal hain?..wo aise kaise kar sakte hain?.. im not getting ki unke dimag me yeh khayal aaya bhi kaise?..  
**

rajat lifted his head – **kya bolu main shreya?...mere liye bhi yeh shocking news hain...mere to kuch bhi samaz me nahi aa raha hain...wo log aise kaise soch sakte hain?..**

...

Purvi kept her hand on his hand – _**rajat.. kya hua?..aap dono kis bat ko lekar pareshan ho rahe hain?...plz..hume batayiye...shayad hum kuch madat kar sake?...**_.she said while Looking at daya and he nodded in assent...

Rajat – **wo .actually...humare gharwale...**

**...**

**...**

Flash back started..

It was previous day morning...

...

**Rajat...**ragini called him while taking a glance at the master bedroom...

**Han maa...**he answed ...she looked back to him...

**Beta muze tumse kuch bat karni thi?..**her voice was little disturbed...

**Boliye maa.. kya bat karni hain?..aur aap barbar apne bedroom ki taraf kyon dekh rahi hain?..**he asked while drinking tea.

**Wo..nahi kuch nahi...**she stammerred.

He felt her tensed**...aap baithiye pahle..plz**...he made her to sit on other chair...

Ragini – **Rajat beta ..ab tum bade ho gaye ho..achhi job me bhi ho...to hum..matlab main aur tumhare papa soch rahe the ki ...**and she stopped for a bit...**tumhari shadi karwade...**

A shy smile lit up his face...**kya maa aap bhi?...itni jaldi shadi ki kya jarurat hain..han...**

**JARURAT hain ...Rajat...**a male voice was heard bye them.

.rajat turned and said**.. Good morning papa...**

Raghav came out from his room and giving a look at his mother asked...

Ragini silently searved him tea and breakfast...

**Tumhari maa thik kah rahi hain..ab tumhari shadi honi chahiye**...he took the cup...

Rajat smiled while lowering his gaze..**thik hain jaise ap sahi samze...main bhi...**his sentence remained incomplete...

**Dekha ragini** **...maine kaha tha na Rajat humari bat kabhi** **nahi talega..**..his father happily patted his back ...and turned to his mother...**aaj hi hum sandip ke ghar chalet hain...**

Rajat – **sandip uncle ke ghar ?...wo kis liye?...**

Raghav – **are shadi ki bat karne ke liye..aur kis liye?...**

Rajat was surprised after hearing this...

Rajat – **shadi ki bat karne ke liye?..main samza nahi papa..**

Ragini – **rajat ..humne tumhare liye shreya ko pasand kiya hain...to..**

Rajat didn't give her time to complete the sentence and jerked up from his place...**what?..shreya?...maa aap yeh kya kah rahi hain?..main shreya se shadi kaise kar sakta hun?...**

Ragini trying to calm him down – **rajat kya hua?..hume laga ki tum aur shreya ekdusre ko pasand karte ho?..**

Rajat – **han maa.. hum dono ek dusre ko pasand karte hain par iska matlab yeh to nahi ki hum shadi hi karle..hum sirf achhe dost hain bas...**

Raghav – **rajat ...maine sandip ko promise kiya hain ..aur muze batao ki shreya me kami kya hain?..**

Rajat – **maine kab kaha shreya me kuch kami hain..papa. she is very nice girl..jis ghar me jayegi wahan sabko khushi hi degi...par main us se shadi nahi kar skta**...and he turned to go..

Raghav was about to say something but ragini gripped his hands and ...**aap shant rahiye ..main use bat karti hun...**

Raghav looked at the door that was banged behind rajat and then at her...**thik hain ..bat karlo ...par muze us se han sun ni hain...**

...

,...

Ragini entered in his room..when..Rajat was wearing shirt...**rajat?..**

Rjat didn't replied her...

ragini – **rajar beta...meri bat sun..**she made him to sit ...

**kya bat hain?...muzse kuch mat chupa...kya teri zindagi me koi aur hain?...**she asked.

Rajat again stood and went towards his cupboard...after a while he replied ...

**Han maa...meri zindagi me pahlese hi koi hain...**

Ragini followed him...**kon hain wo?...rajat..**

Rajat – **maa uska nam Purvi hain...mere sath hi CID me kam karti han...hum dono kafi arse se ekdusre ke jante hain...**

**Ragini –kya wo bhi tuzse pyar karti hain?...**

**Rajat – han ...maa...hum dono ekdusre ko chahte hain...**

Ragini **– ohh...maine tumhare papa ko kaha tha ki pahle bachho se puch lijiye par unhe to apni manmani karni thi..**

Rajat saw his mother sad...he made her to sit on the bed –

**Maa ...plz main purvi se bahut pyar karta hun...uska iss duniya me mere siway koi bhi nahi hain...plz. ap papako samzaiye ...main shreya se shadi nahi karna chahta hun...plz.**

Ragini nodded looking at her son s face.

Rajat – **ab main chalu...**

**Han ..**she nodded ...

...

...

**Flash back ends...**

**...**

**...**

Purvi suddenly – **kya?...apke ghawale ap dono ki shadi ke bare me soch rahe hain?..**

Rajat lowering his head **– han...**

**...**

Daya looked at shreya and asked...**shreya kya tumhari family me bhi sab yahin chahte hain?...**

Shreya lowered her head without replying him...those moments started flashing before her eyes...when...her mother...

**...**

**Flash back...**

**Before one day...**

The evening when she was sitting in her room thinking about her love...

Her mom entered ...

**Shreya...kya karrah ihain?...**

**Kuch nahi mom...aaiye na,...**shreya said.

And sadhana sat beside her...

**To kaise chal rahi hain teri job?...**

**Very fine..par aap achanak se yeh kyon puch rahi hain?...**shreya replied.

Sadhana** – aise hi ... shreya...beta humne tumhare liye ek rishta pasand kiya hain...**

Shreya loudly** – kya?..aap yeh kya bol rahi hain ...mom...**

Sadhana** – han..shreya ..aur tum use janti ho...**

**...**

Shreya suspiciously asked** – kon?..**

Sadhana smiled** – are Apne raghav ji ka RAjat...**

Shreya s eyes popped out** – Rajat ?..mom aap yeh kya bol rahi hain?..ap plz. mazak mat kijiye...**

Sadhna **– are mazak kaheka...hume pata hain tum dono ek dusre se pyar karte ho..to humne uske gharwalose bat ki aur pata hain... wo bhi taiyar hain ...pata hain main to iss rishte se bahut khush hun...**she was excited while conveying this news to her daughter..

...

shreya - **mom. apko aise kyon lag raha hain ki hum ekdusre ko pyar karte hain?..**

sadhna - **are bachpanse achhe dost ho ...humesha ekdusre ke sath hote ho ...to isme aur kya samzenge?...**

Shreya looked at her helplessly – **mom plz stop this**.**..ap aise soch bhi kaise sakte ho?...**.

.and she silently left from there leaving her mother confused...

sadhna smiled - **sharma gayi shayad?...**

Out side the room...

Shreya pov – **main apse kaise batau ki muze kisi aur se pyar hua hain?...oh god...muze Rajat se bat karni hi hogi...**

...

...

And now... at present...

Shreya – **to yeh sab iss tarah se complicated banta ja raha hain..aur yeh hain ki**( while pointing to rajat )...**unn logonka gussa muzpar nikal raha hain..kalse muzse bat bhi nahi kar rahe hain tumhare rajat sir...**

She helplessly looked at him and then at other two...

...

Daya – **don't worry...hum kuch na kuch rasta nikalenge...ok..**

He placed his hand on shreya s hand...

...

There was nothing left to say

...a silence filled in the environment...four people ...with different thoughts occupying their minds thinking about their faith ...were starring each other silently...

...

...

And that silence broke by a ringing sound of a phone...

Daya picked up the phone...after cutting it he got up..while looking at others...**chalo sab...case aaya hain...**

**...**

And all of them turned in CID officer mood...

after all ...**serving for the socity is their priority...their duty...and their own emotions...their feelings ?..who will care for it?...**

**...**

**...**

**The end...**

**...**

I kno thoda short and sad chap...**age aur bhi bahut kuch aane wala hain...**stay tuned...

...

...

thnx for reviews...

**adk, guest, lusi488, jannatfairy,** \- thnx a lot .

**rajvi21, guest, ashu, guest, topaz007**,- thnx a lot .

**redrosses22, bshreena, saney, cidfan16**, - thnx a lot .

**abc, sweety cid, guest, guest** \- thnx a lot .

**crazyforpurvi, Harman, pari, rajvi lover** \- thnx a lot .

**guest, dd, guest, bhumi 98,** \- thnx a lot .

**kavin sanjana, loveabhi, **\- thnx a lot .

**rajvigirl –** do u have any idea wat s coming next?...thnx.

**guest nl, jasdeep** – yes dear..de ll ve to face problems...lets c age kya hota hai?...thnx..

**blair 64** \- u ll get ans. In nxt chap..promise..thnx.

...

**(* one announcement is there...many of you demanded for second chap of **_**JAB WE MET – A TALE OF TWO CITIES**_**...so a good news for u all...m going to post second chap soon...**

**Dear..friend ...**_**guess me who m i?..**_**ab to ap khush hoge na...plz apna nam to bata dijiye...thnx...enjoy waiting...* )**

**...**

Waiting ...Apki parise22.


	9. tum jo mile

...hii friends...

Dareya fans this chap is completely for you...with lots of Dareya moments...enjoy...

_...

**... Abhijit agar sab kam ho gaya ho to kya main jau**?...daya asked .

**Han..han..ab kuch kam nahi hain...jao..**abhijit nodded.

And he left without loking at any one.. she felt sad on his such behavior...

...

...

He was in the parking lot...and suddenly purvi came...

**Sir..ghar chod denge plz...**

Daya – **han..aa jao...**he opened the door of passenger side.

And purvi pushed her inside...

Daya was surprised to see her...

Daya – **purvi tumhe lift chahiye thi na?.**

Purvi with smirk – **nahi to sir..shreya ko chahiye thi...ok bye...daya sir..bye shreya..**

And she closed the door...waving them turned back..

...

Daya without looking at her – **kis taraf jana hain?..**

Shreya chuckled – **ji..andheri east side...**

Daya looked at her – **wahan par kaha?...**

Shreya –** ideal colony ...**

And she could see him hiding his smile..

...

...

They drove away...the journey was silent with very less casual words...

Daya stopped the car near ideal colony...**yahan kaha?...**

Shreya – **apka ghar kis taraf hain?..**

Daya – **tum kyon puch rahi ho?...**

Shreya – **offo..bataiye to sir?...muze bhi usi taraf jana hain...**

Daya without uttering a single word drove towards his house...the car came to the hault...

Daya –**meri manzil to aa gayi..aur tumhari?..**

Shreya – **meri manzil bhi yahin hain..**

Daya **– matlab?..**

Shreya** – ji.. CID ke sr, inspector yahi rahte hain na ..muze unke ghar hi jana hain...**and she winked.

He looked at her and shook his head...

Shreya** \- .kya andar nahi le jayenge?...**

Daya didn't say anything and got down...

**Chalo...**he opened the door of her side.

...

...

They entered inside the house...daya turned to har...**andar aa jao...**

**Tum baitho main pani lata hun...**and he was about to go ...she gripped his hands...

Shreya – **daya sir...**

Daya looked at his hand and then at her... **ab kya?...**

Shreya coming near him...**sorry na...itni bhi kya narazgi hain...**and she immediately holds her ears...

But he was stil stubborn...and suddenly...he heard...

**Aah...**her voice was was full of pain ..she touched her shoulder...

**Shreya** ..he rushed to her**...bahut dard ho raha hain?..kya jarurat thi tume wo sab karne ki hain?...**he hold her bye shoulder gently and made her to sit...**baitho...**

Shreya was starring him constantly...**sorry...**water sparkled in her eyes...

**Oh shreya.. **and he hugged her tight...**janti bhi ho muz par kya biti thi jab tumne wo pagal panti ki...**

And that incidence flashed before his eyes...

...

...

They were in the mall chasing a criminal..who entered in the mall and suddenly vanished somewhere...

daya was heading towards food stall...and suddenly he heard a yell...

**Daya sir...**

he didn't realized what happened there but only someone pushed him aside and a hocky stick whirled in the air...he stumbled and while trying to balanced ...saw her falling down just behind him...

**Shreya** ...he ran to support her... and hold her in his arms...

Till the time other officers run to the spot...and gripped the goon who attacked on daya but shreya pushed him and the hocky stick hit shreya at her shoulder badly...

Daya – **tum thik ho?..**he helped her to stand...

Shreya while holding her shoulder ...**han sir ..i m fine...aap thik to hain na...**

Concern was visibly peeping in her eyes...

Daya – **kya jarurat thi tumhe ?..agar tumhe kuch ho jata to?..han..**

Shreya looking in his eyes** – aur agar aapko kuch ho jata to?...**

That time he didn't reply but then he stopped talking with her...even in bureau also he completely ignored her...

**Flashback ends...**

]...

...

Shreya again hold her shoulder ...**aah...**

Dayaworriedly** – kya hua ?..fir se dard hua?...**

Shreya **– nahi to...**

Daya** – to fir yeh kyat ha?...**

Shreya **– kuch nahi ...aise hi...**

Daya gave her a glaring look.

Shreya** \- Ap to sirf muzpar gussa hi karte hain...huh..main kya chahati hun uska kya?...**and she made face...and turned to other side..

**Gussa na karu to aur kya karu?.. ...bolo...**he asked cupping her face

**Batau**...she smirked...

Daya - **Han ..batao..**

Shreya – **muze bahut bhuk lagi hain...kuch khane ko milega kya?..ek coffee hi pila dijiye..plz** .she made puppy face.

**Tum na puri dramebaz ho..**he smiled and made his way towards kitchen...

...

Shreya took a deep sigh of relief ...and followed him...

**Are tum kyon aayi ..main aa hi raha tha...**daya saw her entering in the kitchen..

**Wow aapka ghar to bada hi khoobsurat hain...sari chijon ki bahut care karte hain na aap?...**she was curiously observing everything.

**Care to sabki karta hun par log samazte nahi hain...**he gave her a meaningful look...and came out.

**Ab sorry bol to diya...aur kya karu?..**she pouted...

**Jo bolunga wo karogi?..**he asked while keeping the tray at the table...

Shreay sat on the couch carefree –** han..bolke to dekhiye...**

He started moving closer to her..she felt little nervous on his closeness...she could feel his warm breath on her cheek... blown on her face...she closed her eyes...he could see her trembling lips... and laughed under his throat...

felt the cool air going away from her face..and opened her eyes..little away..he was sitting beside her with a smirk on his face...

**Coffee pi lo.. aur yeh sandwich kha lo...tumhe bhuk lagi thi na...**

She blushed and lowered her head...

...

After some time...

Daya – **shreya tumse kuch puchana tha?.**

Shreya – **han .**

Daya **– tum uss din ro kyon rahi thi?..**

Shreya knew ... which day he was talking about?...**kis din?..**

Daya – held her hand in his hand – **jab maine tumse confession kiya tha..tabki bat kar raha hun main...**

Shreya placing other hand on his one – **aap nahi jante hain uss din muzpar kya bit rahi tih...muze realized hua tha ki main aapse pyar karne lagi hun..par aap** .and she looked in his eyes...**aap jan kar bhi anjan ban rahe the ...**..he lowered his head...

Lifting his chin lovengily...**Ap bhi tab pyar karne lage the na muzse?..**

Daya cupping her face **– han..shreya ..main bhi tumse pyar karne laga tha par...**..and he stopped ..

Shreya little sadly – **par?...darte the ki kahi main bhi aapko dhoka na de du..hain na?...**

Daya didn't reply...but closed his eyes.

Shreya – **aur yahin apka dar ...muze dard de raha tha..main chahti thi ek bar...ap bas ek bar muze Apne dil ki bat bol de...magar aap?...aapki ankhe to sab bata rahI thi par jaban chup thi...aur fir main sah nahi payi ...**

And she hugged him tight..**main aapse bahut pyar karti hun...**

Daya patting her head** – main bhi tumse bahut pyar karta hun...**

They remained in that soothing hug ...

...

Daya – **shreya ...ghar par sab thik hain na?...tumhare parents?..unhone fir to kuch kaha nahi na.. **

Shreya – **han sir..kisine abhi tak kuch kaha nahi ...aur waise bhi .papako to main samza lungi bas mom ki hi chinta hain ..but I will handle her...**

...

...

Daya – **achha yeh..black horse ka kya chakkar hain?...**

Shreya shocked – **aap..aap ko kaise pata chala ?..jarur rajat ne bataya hoga...muze tang karne me use maza aata hain...**

Daya **– pata nahi ..usne muze sirf itna kaha ki shreya se black horse aur horse rider ke bare me pucho...par batao to yeh majra kya hain?..**

Shreya – **huh..yeh rajat bhi na...**

Shreya had no any option to tell him about her dream.

Daya chuckled – **oh god.. .tum itna kuch soch rahi thi aur muze pata bhi nahi chala...**

Shreya – **waise bhi pata chalta to bhi aap kya karne wale the?...**

Daya** – achha ..aisi bat hain..**

Shreya** – han..aisihi bat hain..**

...

Daya smiled** ... ek bat batao...tum rajat ko kabse janti ho?...**

Shreya smirked** \- hum dono ek dusre ko bachpanse jante hain...yun kahiye ki ek dusre ke bina humari banti nahi thi...khelna...zagadna...sab sath me ..college me bhi hum sath hi the..fir badme main delhi chali gayi aur wo yahin par tha...but fir bhi hum ek dusre se contact me the...**she smiled thinking about him...

**Daya – oh...to kya tumhe kabhi bhi us se ...**and he stammered a little while looking at her ** ...shreya ..matlab main yeh kahna chahta tha ...tum aur wo?...you understood know what I mean?..matlab ...**

Shreya keeping hand on hischeek** – jii nahi ...main aur wo...muze us se ...ya fir use muzse ...aise kuch bhi nahi hain humare bich ...samze?...kya daya sir aap bhi na kuch bhi soch lete hain..rajat mera sirf best friend hain...aur aap mere b...**and she stopped instantly.

Daya** – main tumhara b...kya?..**

Shreya blushed** \- nahi kuch nahi...jane dijiye...**

And she tried to get up from the sofa...bur daya pulled her wrist...

She fell on him ...holding her from waist ...he leaned over her...

Daya **– main tumhara kya...shreya?...**

Shreyablushed and hid her face in his chest...gently lifting her face...he pecked a kissed on her forehead...she was feeling nervous...his lips started moving on her red cheeks slowly...and she didn't realized when her lips got sealed by his lips...she became stiff in his hug...slowly his hands started roaming on her back...and he smiled in closed eyes...she started responding him with the same intensity...they separated when breathing became extreme necessity...

They kept on hugging each other ...

Shreya -.**sir... muze ab nikalna hoga...**

Daya – **ek minute...sir?...tum muze ab bhi sir bulaogi?...**

Shreya – **han sir..kyon kya hua?..**

Daya – **don't you think...yeh thodasa weird lag raha hain ki gf apne bf ko sir bula rahi hain...**

Shreya shyly – **ok. Daya...**and he smiled...

...

...

At the same time in the restaurant...

...

She was nervously waiting for some one...frequently glancing at her wrist watch...and then at the entrance ...

And he came with someone...

he called her **... Purvi...**

purvi immediately got up while looking at the person who was sanding along with him..

rajat – **purvi yeh hain meri maa...aur maa yeh hain...**

Ragini raising one hand stopping him – **Purvi...**

both rajvis looked at each other and then at her.

**...**

**The end...**

**So how will ragini react?...**

**...**

**Thnx to all those who rved...**

**...**

**Ananya d, guest, disani, guest, **

**j c kajal, redrosses22, guest cidfan16, guest nl,**

** abc, guest, harman, guest , jasdeep, **

**rajvi21, topaz007,guest, guest ,bhumi98,  
**

** pari, rajvi girl, guest, guest, poonam, **

**blair64,loveabhi, bshreena, guest, jannatfairy,  
**

**lussi488, kavinsanjana, mithi, rewati.**

**guest, guest, guest1, - thnx a lot .**

**...**

**waiting ...Apki parise22.**


	10. Chapter 10

10)...

Hi friends...enjoy ur new chap.

...

...

**In the restaurant...**

..She was nervously waiting for some one...frequently glancing at her wrist watch...and then at the entrance ...

And he came with someone...

he called her **... Purvi...**

purvi immediately got up while looking at the person who was sanding along with him..

rajat – **purvi yeh hain meri maa...aur maa yeh hain...**

Ragini raising one hand – **Purvi...**

**...**

Rajvi looked at each other...

Raagini – **baitho...**pointing to a chair..

Purvi sat before her and rajat in the adjacent chair...

Ragini was continuously starring her which made purvi feel very nervous ..she was continuously rubbing her palms on each other...

Rajat – **maa. Kuch to boliye?...**

Ragini calmly looked at him and then **...tabhi main kahu mera beta jo kabhi ladkiyonki taraf dekhata bhi nahi tha ...achanakse muze kisi ladki se milwane kyon laya?...man na padega ..rajat beta tumhari choice ko ..very good ...**.and she smiled...

After getting what she said ..rajvis breathed sigh of relief...and purvi smiled .

**Maa aapne to muze dara hi diya tha..**rajat said ruffling his hair.

Ragini – **Purvi ...beta aapke bareme kuch bataiye?...**

Purvi looked at both of them...and then narrated her about herself...

Ragini felt very bad about purvi..patting her hand she said..

**Purvi beta..yun dil chota nahi karte..main hun na tumhare liye...tumhari maa...**

Rajat loudly** – kya maa?...**

Ragini** – han ise main apni beti bana rahi hun...tumhe koi problem hain?..**

Rajat sadly **– app isse beti bana logi to fir mera kya?..ok ..no problem .. muze apna damad bana lijiye?..**

And he raised an eyebrow to his mother..

Ragini – **very smart..han.**

Rajat – **apka hi beta hun..**.and they shared a good laugh...that lightened the tensed environment.

...

After more chit chat ragini standing from her chair..

**Ab muze chalna chahiye..**

Rajat – **han .maa chaliye main apko chod aata hun...**

And he went to drop her...

Purvi was in a deep thought about her...and someone kept hand on her smiled ...

Rajat – **kya soch rahi ho?...**

Purvi = **kuch nahi..bas yunhi soch rahi thi ki ab age kya hoga?..**

Rajat – **don't worry jo hoga achha hi hoga...waise man na padega aapko...maa pae bada achha impression jamaya hain apne**?...and he winked.

Purvi** – achha..aur yeh apko kaise pata chala?**

Rajat** – ab jate hue bhi maa aapke hi bare me bat kar rahi thi..mam..**

Purvi chuckled **– ab hume bhi chalna chahiye na?..**

Rajat** – chalo...**

And they left the restaurant.

...

Rajvi returned to the bureau and ragini went back to home...

Opening the latch she entered the house...and heard a sudden call..

**Ragini itni derse tum kahan gayi thi?...**

Raghav was waiting for her ..he was sitting on the sofa..with some papers in his hands...

Ragini stammered – **ji ..raghav ..ap kab aaye?...main..to aise hi shopping gayi thi...**

Raghav asked – **muze wapas aakarek ghanta ho gaya hain...par tum to kabhi aise achanak kahi nahi jati to aaj kase?...**

Ragini silently glanced him...he was always proved to be a good husband and a good , caring father ..but when it comes ..agaist his wish...it was hard for him to digest the situations...and now a days ..such situations frequently occurred between the father and the son...and she was unpleased with this.

she came and sat beside him...

Raghav – **kya hua ragini?..kya kuch pareshani hain?..muze batao...**

Ragini was in a fix – **raghav ...aj main purvi se mili** ...and she stopped looking at him.

Raghav removed his spectas...**kon purvi ?..kya main use janta hun?...**

Ragini placing her hand on his one – **nahi ..par shayad ab apko use jan na hoga...**

Raghav – **matlab ?.. main nahi samza...**

Ragini took a deep breath** – raghav...purvi wo ladki hain jis se rajat pyar karta hain aur wo dono shadi karna chahte hain...**and she explain him about her meet with purvi.

Raghav kept silence but his facial expressions were clearly showing that he didn't liked what she said...he engrossed in some thoughts...

Ragini - **Raghav ...**

Raghav – **han... muze kuch kam hain...**

Ragini kept on starring him going in side their bedroom and the door locked behind him – **bhagwan . yeh sab kyon ho raha hain?...dono bap beta ek jaise hi hain ...par inn dono ke zagde me kabhi wo din na aaye ki muze inn dono me se kisi ek ko chun na pade... **

**...**

**...**

**two days passed in this way..**

**...**

she called someone ...**ok thik hain sharp 12:00 baje mall me pahunch jaiye...hum bhi aa jate hain...bye...**

coming near him ..she explained about the conversation ...

her facial expressions were noticeably tensed ..and he squeeze his hands ...

**shreya ..main hun na tumhare sath...**

shreya – **han sir...hum dono milkar unhe samzayenge?..hope he will understand ?...**and he smiled..

...

...

**Yar tu muze kyon ghasit kar layi hain yahan**?...rajat asked to shreya ...

**Are tuze nahi laungi to kise laungi?..han...i know that ..papa tumhari bat kabhi nahi talenge?..**shreya explained.

Rajat – **shreya samzo meri bat ko ...tum dono ko sandip uncle se bat karni chahiye...**

He was looking at both dareya...but shreya was stll not convienced...

Rajat – **daya ..tumhi samzao isse...main hun yahin par ...but shreya sab kuch tum dono ko hi karna hoga..i hope tum samaz rahi ho?...**

He asked holding her hand.

Shreya looked pouted and daya hide his smile...he was witnessing the true friendship ...

Daya – **main** **tum dono ke bich me kuch nahi bol sakta...**

Shreya glaired him – **daya ..ap bhi iska sath de rahe hain?...thik hain jao tum...rah lungi main tumhare bina akele**...( looking towards daya )** matlab inke sath ...dost dost na raha...rajat tu purvi ka ho gaya...**

Rajat **– yar ..ab emotional drama band kar ok...jau main?..**

And shreya nodded.

patting her head he went away...

...

**Papa?..**shreya called him loudly...and sandip who was searching his daughter turned towards the sound.

His face lit up while seeing her but instantly expressions turned different when he found a young ..confident man beside he .

He came to them...daya stood from the chair and forwarding his hand ...

**Hello..sir..i m daya...main bhi shreya ke sath CID me kam karta hun...**

Sandip extended his hand** \- Han ..hello beta **.( turning to shreya )** ...shreya tumne muze yahan kyon bulaya?...aur tumne tumhari maa ko na batane ko kyon kaha?...**

Shreya **– papa..actually muze apse pahle bat karni thi..fir mom se...**

Sandip** – kya bat?...**

\shreya – **wo papa... ...**

And daya pressed her hand slightly..his concern for her didn't go unnoticed by sandip.

Shreya** – papa main daya se pyar karti hun...aur inse shadi karna chahti hun...par ghar par jo chal raha hain wo meri samaz se bahar hain ...mom mere mana karne ke bawjud muze rajat se shadi keliye force kar rahi hain...plz papa .atleast ap to samziye...muze us se shadi nahi karni...**

Sandip was silently watching her** – beta tumne hume pahle kyon nahi bataya?...**

Shreya stammered ...and daya signaled her.

Daya** – sir...humari feelings ke bare me hume bhi abhi kuch hi din huye hain tab pata chala ..is se pahle ki shreya apse kuch kah pati ap logon ne uski shadi ke bare me decide kar liya.**..then he narrated him every thing him and their relation ship.**  
**

Sandip** – magar beta...ab agar main man bhi jata hun to...iski maa ko kon samzayega.?.aur rajat ke ghar wale? ...humne unse bhi bat kar li hain .wo kya sochenge.?..aur rajat ?..shreya wo kya sochega tumhare bare me?...**

**Main kuch bhi nahi sochunga uncle.**..a voice came from behind them..

Sandip **– rajat beta ..tum?...yahan?..**

Rajat coming forward** – han ..uncle...main..sach janiye to main shreya ke liye bahut khush hun...use Daya jaisa achha sathi mil raha hain...**

Sandip** – magar beta ..tumhare papa?..unhe kaise samzayenge?..**

Shreya excitedly** – matlab papa apko kuch bhi itraz nahi hain..mere iss faisle se ...**

Sandip gave her assured smile** – ab bap hun tumhara...tumhari khushi me hi meri khushi hain...**

Rajat **– uncle ...wo to ab apko hi apke friend ko convience karna hoga.**

**Sandip – muze hi fasaoge kya?..**

And all of them shared good laugh ...sandip was looking at his daughters face who was relaxed after so many days ...he remembered now a days ..how in his house.. mother and daughter frequently had conflicts...

**Muze kuch karna hoga...**he thought .

...

...

Some days passed this way..

One day in the evening...

The car came to the halt...and she dashed out banging the door behind.

**Purvi suno to...aee yar ab tak naraz ho...ruko to plz...**

But she ran towards the house without looing back...

**Samazte kya hain apne apko han?..**she was continuously blabbering . while preparing tea for herself...

After some time when the temperature came down.

She slowly peeped out side through the window curtain..he was still standing beside his car looking towards the door.

**Urgh**...she fumbled and came out...**ab yehin par rahne ka irada hain ya andar bhi aayenge?...**and moved inside.

He chuckled and followed her...

**Lijiye chai...** he looked at the hand holding the cup.

Taking cup from her hand he kept it aside..and cupped her face...

**I m sorry purvi** **.muze tum par gussa nahi karna chahiye tha...**his soft voice touched her heart.

And she hugged him tight...**aap kyon sorry bolenge?..galti to maine kit hi na ...ab agar kam ignore karke main kuch dusra karne lag gayi thi to app muze dantenge hi na...**

he couldn't believe her changed behavior...is she the same girl who was still angry with him for shouting her.

**...**

Actually it was the incidence ...of same day after noon...they were searching for some clues in a house...and suddenly rajat saw purvi sitting on the door steps ...talking with a kid and they were laughing...without paying more attention he again turned to his work.

But after some time also he found her at the same place ..he shouted – **purvi ..bachhonke sath khelna band karo aur kam par lag jao...**

She became sad..and silently came inside..but after that she didn't talk with him .Properly till the evening...rajat understood her sadness so he offered her lift...

...

And now..

Hugging her back he kept his chin on her head..

**Tumhe bachhe bahot achhe lagte hain na?...**

Purvi smiled –**han..bahot...**

Rajat separating her** – ok then no problem...shadi ke bad hum kam se kam 12 bachhonki team taiyyar karenge...fir tum unke sath khoob khel lena...**he smiled naughtily.

Purvis eyes widened** – kya?..12 bachhen?...**

Rajat** – kam hain?..**

Purvi hitting him on chest** – nahi ...bahot jyada hain...**

Her face turned red ...he was starring her mesmerized...slowly lifting her chin ..he kissed her forehead...and moved downwards...soon her trembling lips waiting got over and they met with his ones.

After separating from him...she asked...**ap aise hi muze humesha pyar karenge na?..kabhi muzse dur mat jana plz...**he could see fear of loosing him in her eyes...

**Purvi ...kaise bat kar rahi ho?...main kabhi bhi tumse dur nahi jaunga...**

And they hugged again.

THE END.

...

...

...

HOPE ...u have enjoyed rajvi and dareya moments...

...

Thnx to all those who rewd for last chap.

Red rosses22 , purple angel1 , disani , adk – thanx a lot.

Harman , jasdeep , saney , ,- thanx a lot.

dareyain , guest nl , bhumi 98 , guest - thanx a lot.

divya , ria , topaz007 , puja , - thanx a lot.

kavinsanjana , guest , guest , rajvi lover- thanx a lot.

aditi , guest . abc , jeba gomes , - thanx a lot.

jannatfairy , kashaf . titli, mithi , blair 64 , - thanx a lot.

guest , cidfan16, rajvi21, rajvigirl, - thanx a lot.

guest , guest , pari , dd , . - thanx a lot.

guest , crazuforpurvi , , shah khanam - thanx a lot.

...

Waiting for ur reviews ...

Apki parise22.


	11. thodasa pyar

11 ) ...Hi friends ..its ur new chap...enjoy.

...

...

**Ok bye papa**. she dashed out...

**Apna khayal rakhana beta...**sandip waved her back.

**Are kahan ja rahi hain tu?...shreya...**sadhana hurriedly came out from kitchen...

She saw shreya drove the car out side the gate...turning to her husband..who was smilingly waving his daughter...

...

Sadhana – **yeh kahan chali gayi?...**

Sandip turning to sofa – **apni saheli ke ghar gayi hogi..sadhana ..tum kyon itna pareshan ho rahi ho?...**

Sadhana – **ek hi Sunday hota hain baki din to kam par jati hain...aj ke din ghar pe ruk nahi sakti thi kya?..han...thodasa ghar ka kam-kaj hi sikh leti...**

Sandip cutting her –** tumhe pahle bhi bola tha sadhna ...meri beti ghar ke kamkaj ke liye nahi bani hain samzi?...wo ajke zamane ki ladki hain..**

Sadhna – **han ..pata hain ..par shadi bhi to karegi na to wahan sasural me usehi tane sunane ko milenge...ki ladki hokar kuch bhi nahi aata...**

**Raginiji achhi hain par unhe bhi to apni bahu se kuch expectations hogi na...**

**...**

Sandip became serious on hearing raginis name from his wifes mouth...he remembered his meet with Daya...

Sandip –**sadhna yahan aao...baitho..**

Sadhna guessed his seriousness...

...

Sandip – **ab tumne baat ched di hain to main samzata hun ki tumhe sachhayi bata deni chahiye...**

Sadhna – **konsi ?..**

Sandip didn't know how she will react after hearing the fact ...so he silently looked at her and hold her hand..

**Sadhna ...shreya kisi aur ladke se pyar karti hain...wo uske sath CID me hi kam karta hain...aur sach kahu to muze bhi bhala laga...**

**...**

Sadhna loudly – **shreya kisi ladke se pyar karti hain...aur ek min..apko yeh bat kaise pata chali...kya..kya ap use mile hain?...**

Sandip – **han main use mila hun...Daya nam hain uska...**

Sadhna angry - **yeh ladki hume kahinka nahi chodegi...kahan tha maine apse ki use itni chut na de..par..**

**...**

Sandip - **humari beti ab badi ho chuki hain...aut main samazta hun ki humne use jo sanskar diye hain unke rahte wo koi bhi galat kadam nahi uthayegi... **

**tum yeh socho ki agar use kuch galat karna hota to wo kab ka kar chuki hoti...wo us ladke ke sath bhag sakti thi ..humare khilaf ja sakti thi..**

**par usne aise nahi kiya... wo chahti hain ki hum use samze...**

**janti ho us din jab usne muze daya se milaya ...wo dono kah rahe the ki jab tak humari razamandi nahi milegi wo shadi nahi karenge...**

Sadhna was in tears...**sandip ...meri beti ne apne dil ki bat muzse chupayi ...usne pahle apko bataya...kya main ek achhi maa nahi ban saki?...**

Sandip – **nahi..tum ek bahot achhi maa ho..janti ho kyon?...ajj humari beti jo maturity dikha rahi hain wo tumhari hi di hui sikh hain..tumhare hi sanskar hain...bhalehi wo tumse lade – zagde par wo tumse bahot pyar karti hain...**

**ab waqt aa gaya hain ki hum uska sath de...uske jivan ka faisla use karne de...manti ho na meri bat ko?..**

**...**

sadhna wiped her tears – **han..shayad aap thik bol rahe hain...meri beti wakayi badi ho gayi hain...yad hain apko kaise wo bachpan me rajatke sath humesha zagadti thi...**

and she stopped immediately...

**par sandip...rajat ?..aur uske gharwale.?..**

sandip patting her hand – **don't worry...rajat bhi yeh bat janta hain...aur shayad usne bhabhi ji se bhi bat kar li hain...sirf ab raghav se bat karni hogi...**

and he remained silent thinking about his best friends reaction on this situation...

...

**may be he wont like this at all ?.**

**..may be he will cut off all his relations with me?.**

**..may be this will be the end of our so old friendship?.**

**..but I have to talk with him..because it's a question of whole life of four innocent people...and I don't have right to ruine their life...**

Sadhna was silently trying to read his expressions ..she knew many thought must have been storming in his mind right now?...

And she pressed his hand...**sandip ..sab thik ho jayega...**

...

...

Unaware of her parents conversation...

shreya was happy as today she was going to meet him...

...

...

...shreya rang the door bell ...

He opened the door ...and smile spread up on his face...**kya bat hain ..ajj app itni subah- subah mere ghar kaise aayi?...**

Shreya made face – **oh .to apko mera yahan aana achha nahi laga kyon?..to thik hain fir main jati hun...**

She was about to turned back ..and daya gripped her wrist**...are ..ab yahan tak ahi gayi ho .to andar bhi a jao...**

And he pulled her inside...

...

Daya – **bolo kya logi?..chai...coffee?...**

Shreya was still angry – **muze kuch nahi chahiye...apki batonse mera pet bhar gaya hain...**

Daya – **are yar ..gussa kyon karti ho?...**

Shreya – **to kya karu?..main apse milne aayi..bureau me kabhi waqt nahi milta hain to socha yahan apse kuch baten karungi..thodasa waqt sath bita lenge ...par apne to good morning bhi nahi kahan...na hi mere aane par khushi jahir ki...main hi pagal thi jo yahan chali aayi...**

She was continually murmuring ...and he was watching her expressions...

...

Shreya saw him starring her – **ab kuch bolenge bhi ya yunhi mera muh dekhane ka irada hain...**

Daya naughtily – **yar . tumhara baten karne ka stamina to ekdam solid hain..rukne ka nam hi nahi leti ho...**

Shreya exclaimed – **kya main jyada baten karti hun?..thik hain to main chali..**

And she was about to stand ...he pulled her closer ...

**Yeh CID officer ka ghar hain madam...ap andar to apni marji se aa sakti hain par bina meri marji ke bahar jana possible nahi...**and looking into her eyes he kissed at her cheek...

Daya – **tum baitho. Itni baten karke thak gayi hogi na ...main kuch khan eke liye lata hun..**and he ran away from there...

...

...

**Kya banaya apne?..**she followed him ...he was cutting bread for making sandwich...

Daya – **sandwich and coffee...**

Shreya **\- wow...achha kya apko khana banana to aata hain na .?**

**...**

Daya glared her while arranging it in the plate – **kuch khas nahi par apna pet bharne ke liye kuch na kuch bana hi leta hun...aur tum?.tumhe kuch aata bhi hain ya fir bate karke hi kam chala leti ho?...**

Shreya made big eyes – **excuse me...muze chai banana ati hain aur han..sandwich..fir omlet bhi bana leti hun...par khana banana ko thikse nahi aata hain...actually mom humesha mere piche padi rahti thi ki sikho par main hi ...you know?...**

Daya laughed on her innocent explanation – **chalo shadi ke bad ..kamse kam break fast to bana dogi na...**

Shreya unknowingly – **han..han..wo to aramse bna dungi...koi problem nahi...shadike bad to..**

And she stopped while getting meaning behind his sentence...

...

Daya smirked ...coming near her ..he cupped her face...

**Shreya ..muze kuch kahna hain?.**

Shreya **– han..**she was expectantly at him..

Daya came closer - s**hreya ...coffee thandi ho rahi hain...plz jaldi pilo.**..and he winked.**  
**

Shreya jerked his hand and hit him on his shoulder...

...

They were enjoying their sandwiches while watching tv...he was continuously flipping channels...

Shreya holding his hand – **rukiye ...**

Daya – **kya hua ?..chillai kyon?...**

Shreya – **wo achhi film lagi hain...happy new year...bahot romantic hain..**

Daya making face - **romantic?..oh. fir to boring hogi?...**

Shreya glared him ...**daya ?**

Daya – **achha thik hain..chalo dekhate hain...ab apki bat ko talne ki himmat kisme hain?..**

She was immersed in the movie..and he was starring her expressions...

...

And the song played...which made her to feel nervous...she stole a glance at him...he looked mischievously to her...immediately she looked at the tv screen...

**Manwa laage.. o manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re**

Manwa laage.. o manwa laage  
Laage re sanware  
Laage re sanware  
Le khela maine jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka  
hai daav re...  
...

Daya s eyes were fixed on her...

...  
**Musaafir hoon main door ka  
Deewana hoon main dhoop ka  
Mujhe na bhaye.. na bhaye, na bhaye chaanv re...**

Manwa laage.. o manwa laage...  
hey hey...¸¸.•*¨*•

****...

His fixed gaze was making her more nervous...and she lowered her head...

...  
**Aisi kaisi boli tere naino ne boli  
Jaane kyon main doli  
Aisa lage teri ho li main, tu mera..**

mm.. Tune baat kholi kacche dhaago me piro li  
Baaton ki rangoli se na khelun aise holi main  
naa tera..

O.. kisi ka toh hoga hi tu  
Kyun na tujhe main hi jeetun  
Khule khabon me jeete hain, jeete hain baawre

Mann ke dhaage, o mann ke dhaage  
Dhaage pe saanwre  
Dhaage pe saanwre  
Hai likha mene tera hi, tera hi, tera hi to naam re  
...

He kept a hand on her cheek...and pulled her in side hug...

...  
**Ras bundiya nayan piya raas rache  
Dil dhad dhad dhadke shor mache  
Yun dekh sek sa lag jaaye  
Main jal jaaun bas pyaar bache  
**...

Her heart started beating fast...and he lifted her chin..leaning over her...he looked into her eyes...her eyes gave him a very special feel...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
**Aise dore daale kaala jaadu naina kaale  
Tere main hawaale hua seene se laga le  
Aa.. main tera...  
O.. dono dheeme dheeme jalein  
Aaja dono aise milein  
Zameen pe laage, na tere, na mere paanv re**

Manva laage.. manva laage  
Laage re sanware...Laage re sanware  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re

Rahoon main tere naino ki, naino ki,  
naino ki hi chaanv re...  
Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re  
Rahoon main tere naino ki, naino ki,  
naino ki hi chaanv re...

Bringing his face closer ...he took a good look of her red face...her eyes were closed...and lips trembling...slowly he pressed his lips on her lips...they were feeling each other closely...her intimate response brought a sweet smile on his face...forgetting the world they remained engrossed in each other...

After separating ...she blushed while looking at his naughty grin...and hid her face in his chest...daya smiled and wrapped his hands around her...

...

...

Daya –** I love you ...**

Shreya – **I love you too.**

Daya – **shreya ...next year mere liye bhi happy hoga jab tum mere life meri lifepartner banker aaogi** ..

Shreya **– main to humesha se hi apki hun..par main chahti hun ki humari khushi me mere mummy papa bhi shamil ho...aap samaz rahe he na?..**

Daya smiled **\- han...main bhi chahta hun ki hume unka aashirwad mile... **

Shreya – **thank you..daya...**

**...**

Daya thought to irritate her more – **tab tak shayad tum khana banana bhi sikh jaogi na?...**

Shreya got irritated – **hein...ek bat bataiye ap ladke ...humesha ladkise hi kyon expect karte hain ki wo khana banaye..ghar sambhale..han..kya aap yeh kam nahi kar sakte?..**

He was enjoying Her debeting mood .

...

Daya – **are maine aise kab kaha..main bhi help karunga na tumhari...aur khane ki kya bat karti ho?..main to har ek kam tumse bhi achhe se kar sakta hun...**

...

Shreya fold her hands before her chest – **achha...jara muze bhi to pata chale konse kam app muzse bhi achhi tarah se kar sakte hain?..**

Daya made his posture straight – **you want example?..**

...

Shreya said in demanding tone -**yes...i want example..**

Daya – **examples to bahot sare hain..par abhi ke liye ek chotasa example deta hun...**

Shreya – **kya ?..**

...

Daya – **dekho ..yeh kam main band ankhonse bhi kar sakta tum khuli ankhonse bhi nahi kar paogi ?...**

Shreya – **achha... ap is naye jamane ki ladkise bat karrahe hain jo ladkonse kam nahi hain..jara bataiye to..**

...

Dya – **see...tumhe promise karna hoga main jo bhi karunga wo tumhe karna hi hoga ..aur wo bhi khuli ankhonse...ok...**

Shreya – **ok... promise...**

...

And in a blink ...daya gripped her tighter and pressed his lips harder on her lips...he started kissing her passionately with closed eyes ..unknowingly shreyas eyes also closed ...shreya tried to freed herself but he was strong enough not to leave her..

After some time when he left her...

...

She was fuming ...**yeh kya tha?..**

Daya chuckled – **wohi chotasa example...ab jo kam maine band ankhonse kiya wo tum khuli ankhonse karogi...so start...i am waiting**

Shreya widened her eyes after getting him...nahi ..main yeh nahi kar sakti..

Daya –**are abhi to bol rahi thi ..ladkiyan ladkonse kam nahi hoti and all..ab kya ho gaya?..you promised me...you cant break it...**

Shreya **\- daya plz...**

Dya – **no...**

**...**

Shreya nervously brought her face near him ...he forwarded himself with smirk...her eyes were looking into his eyes...and she immediately pecked a kiss on his lips with open eyes.. and leaned back looking at him ...daya was surprised on her act ...

**Hey yeh to cheating hain...**

Shreya – **cheating kaisi?..**

Daya – **yeh kiss thodi na thi...**

Shreya – **ofcourse thi..**

Daya – **nahi thi...samzi... yeh to kiss ka micro version bhi nahi tha ..kiss kise kahte hain ..ab main tumhe batata hun...ruko..**

**...**

But before he catch her hand ..she ran from there ...after a short chase when he caught her...they were panting...he pulled her in hug and asked..

**\- tumne jawab nahi diya...main tumhare banaye hue breakfast ko khakar din gujar sakta hun...no problem...**

** par uske liye tumhe muzse shadi karni hogi ..kya tumhe manjur hain?...will you marry me?...shreya.**

Her eyes were moist ...and she nodded her head**...han main apse shadi karungi...I love you ..daya...**

Daya patting her head –** I love you too...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Here ...at another house .**.

she was laying on her bed ...thinking of something...and suddenly phone rang...a sweet smile crept on her lips...

...

She** – jee... boliye...**

He** – hello purvi mam... hi ..hello kuch bhi nahi directly boliye?..han...**

Purvi** –to aur kya kahungi?...kuch kam tha?..rajat .**

Rajat** – han tha to ..par thik hain main wapas jata hun..**

**...**

Purvi instantly getting up from her place and said suspiciously** – aap kahan hain?...**

Rajat** – apke ghar ke bahar ..par thik hain ..agar tum mood me nahi ho to main jata hun...**

Purvi while opening the door** – muze drame baz kahte hain aur aap khud kya hain?...**and she took the phone down ...he was standing there with smirk..

Purvi **– aaiye andar...**

Rajat entered inside** – chalo jaldise ready ho jao ..hume jana hain..**

Purvi** – kahan?...**

Rajat** – chalo to?...**

After some time they came out of the house and sat inside the car...she was confused when he started the car.

...

...

...

End of the chapter...

...

So friends now only 2 chaps r left to end this fic...hope you all r enjoying it...

So how was this chap...full of dareya...sorry rajvi lovers...

Next chap me app ko dono pairs milenge..rajvi aur dareya...

Till then good bye...

...

Thnx to all those who rewd for last chap...

Guest , Harman , swety cid , cidfan 16 .- thnx a lot .

Hinda , saney , guest , crazyforpurvi - thnx a lot .

Jasdeep , bhumi 98 , shreyadaya , guest nl , - thnx a lot .

Redrosses22, pari , disani , guest - thnx a lot .

Ananyad , rajvi21 , rewati , topaz007- thnx a lot .

Kavinsanjana , rajvi lover , shabana , guest - thnx a lot .

Mithi, purpleangei1 , loveabhi , jannatfairy ,- thnx a lot .

rajvigirl, areejsachinlover , shah khanam , blair 64 ,- thnx a lot .

...

Review for this chap...plz.

Waiting ...apki parise22.


	12. the TWIST ?

12)...

Hi friends ..m I early?...

Hope you people will like this chap...and plz read the A/N given at the end...

...

Rajvis were in the car ..rajat was driving silently...

Purvi excitedly - **rajat boliye na hum kahan ja rahe hain..plz..**

Rajat - **thoda sabr karo purvi...jaldihi pata chal jayega**...and he smiled on her pouting face.

...

After some time they entered in the parking lot of a restarent..

Purvi – while getting out – **rajat ...yahan?..**

Rajat came to her and extended his hand...

Rajat – **chhalo...**

And they entered in side the restaurant.

That familiar environment enchanted took her memories back in the past ..the day when he brought her here first time...it was same restaurant where he confesed his felings for her ...

Manager welcomed them and guided to the table reserved for them..

Purvi was surprised – **rajat yeh sab kya hain?...wohi restaurant aur wohi table...**

He pulled a chair for her and settled himself before her..

Rajat **– to kaisa laga surprise?..**

Purvi – **bahot achha hain..par rajat aaj hum yahan kyon aaye hain?..kya koi special occation?...**

He didn't reply but chuckled...she immersed in some thoughts..definately something is there that is missed by her?..but what?...

**Oh yes...**her face started litting up with some happiness. He was observing her ...

Rajat – **kuch yad aaya?..**

Purvi smiled – **han...**

Rajat – **kya?.**

Purvi looked into his yes – **aajse exactly 6 month pahle hum yahan aaye the...aur apne muze meri life ki sabse badi khushi di thi...apne muze kaha tha ki aap muzse pyar karte hain...wo meri zindagi ka sabse khoobsurat din tha...**

Rajat pressed his hands on hers – **nahi purvi wo din unn kuch gine – chune dinome se ek din tha jo humari life me sabse khoobsurat honge?...**

Purvi smiled – **han..rajat ...**

Then the ordered food came ..it was another surprise for her..her favorite dishes...

she smiled through tears - **thank you ..Rajat...**

rajat – **its my pleasure...my love .**

They dined together...

...

After the dinner ...when they drove off ...

Purvi – **ab kahan lekar jane ka irada hain...**

Rajat smiled lightly ... **kitni besabri ...purvi..**

**Purvi – aap aaj muze kitne surprises dene wale hain?..**

**Rajat – dekhati jao...**and smiled.

she realized that behind his smile something is there that is bothering him...but she remained silent ...as he was surely going to tell her every thing on his own...

...

They came to his favorite place...the beach...

Both started walking on the sand...

He was walking silently...and suddenly stopped ..looking back...

Rajat – **purvi ...ruk kyon gayi tum?...**

Purvi was standing some distance behind him and was starring him constantly ...

Purvi –**rajat ..kis soch me dub gaye the aap?..kya kuch hain jo muze jan na chahiye?...**

Rajat stopped and sat down..he forwarded his hand to her..she came near and sitting beside him placed her hand in his one...

Rajat kept on starring her and suddenly hugged her tight...

Rajat – **purvi.. I love you ...i don't want to loose you...**

Purvi was shocked** – Rajat ?...**

**...**

Purvi didn't get what was going on in his mind but she kept on hugging him...after some time ..they separated ...and she kept her head on his shoulder..his fingers were fiddling with hers ...entangling their fingers tight ...finally ...he asked.

Rajat – **purvi muze tumse kuch puchana hain?...**

Purvi looked at him question in her eyes.

...

Rajat hold her hand in his – **itne dinose hum dono ek dusre ke sath hain...kya tumhe sachem lagta hain ki tum mere sath khush rah sakogi?..**

Purvi – **rajat aap aise kyon bol rahe hain?..aap jante hain na ki sirf apke hi sath meri khushi hain...**

Rajat cut her silently – **purvi.. agar mere pass kuch bhi na hua to**

**kya tum tab bhi muzse aise hi pyar karogi jaise aab karti ho ?**

**...**

purvi looked at him in sudden ..now she was sure that there is something wrong with him...

purvi – **rajat ...main nahi janti hun ki aap yeh sab kyon puch rahe hain..par main itna hi janti hun ki maine jab aapse pyar kiya tha tab ap kis family se belong karte hain ?..apke papa kya hain?.yeh sab nahi janti thi...bas maine apse pyar kar liya **..( pointing to left side of his chest )**..iss rajat se... jisne muze humesha khudse se jyada chaha..jisne meri ankhonme ansoon na aane dene ki promise kiya hain...maine sirf aapse pyar kiya hain rajat...( **she waited for some time )..

**rajat plz bataiye muze ..kya hua hain?..kya ghar par kuch hua hain?...kya apke papa...**

but before she could complete her sentence ...she saw his expressions changing..from soft to tough...from smiling to stern..

...

rajat – **purvi..maa ne papa se bat ki thi ...unhe humara yeh rishta kabool nahi hain..you know status problem...he thinks that tum..tum unke ghar ki bahu banana ke layak nahi ho...**

**but I don't care...maine soch liya hain ki agar wo hume parmission nahi dete hain to main unka ghar chod dunga...hum shadi kar lenge aur kahin aur rah lenge...par main...main..tumhe nahi chod sakta...**

purvi was silently listening him...his fathers words were not reason of her worries...she was not thinking about what his father said as it was little expected by her ... but his reaction was making her more worried ...she thought..his rage was over powering his intellect...which was leading him to take a wrong decision...

...

purvi cupped his face – **rajat ..idhar dekhiye ...kya bat sirf itni hi hain ya kuch aur bhi hain ?.**

rajart averted her gaze – **purvi papa ko tumse milna hain...**

purvi smiled – **oh ..to yeh bat hain..thik hain chaliye fir...**

**...**

rajat – **abhi tak meri bat puri nahi hui hain...wo tumse milna chahte hain par main janta hun ki wo tumhe bhi kuch bhala bura kahenge...iss liye .. hum unse milne nahi jayenge ..balki maine to soch liya hain ki hum kal hi shadi kar lenge...**

purvi peeped in his eyes ...fear of loosing her could be clearly seen in his eyes...

**rajat ...unhone muze bulaya hain to yeh mera farz hain ki main unse milu...hume unse bat karni hogi ..shayad hum unhe samza paye...**

rajat smiled sadly looking at her innocent confidence...

...

**purvi..tum papa ko janti nah iho...he is a typical business minded person..shares..profit loss yeh unke liye jyada important hain... he is a person who finds profit and loss in every relation also ...jisne humesha apni hi bat sach ki hain...jisne kabhi bhi har nahi mani hain...nahi tum unse nahi milogi...**

purvi – **rajat hume ek bar try karne me kya problem hain?...bataiye kab milna hain?...**he was still rooted at his place...

purvi pressed his hand =** rajat ,,plz..**

rajat** – kal shamko...**

purvi** – thik hain .fir kal challenge..ok.**

rajat didn't reply ...and remained absorbe in his thoughts looking at the sea...

**...**

**...**

**Next day ...morning in bureau ..**

When he entered inside ..shreya came running ...

Shreya** – rajatttttttt...**and she hugged him...rajat was surprised...

Rajat trying to separate**\- shreya ..kya hua ?...**

Shreya ** \- guess what?...papa ne aaj sham daya sir ko ghar par bulaya hain...pata hain unhone mom ko mana liya hain...so...i think...**

Rajat smiled** – so...i think ...ab zat mangani aur pat byah...correct?...**

Shreya** – rajat ...m sooooooo happy ...**

Rajat** – m also happy for you...bhagwan tumhare sare gam muze de aur meri sari khushiyan tuze de de...**

He looked at purvi who was starring him silently...

...

Shreya – **achha ..kya tumne uncle se bat ki?..**

Rajat – **pahle tu to settle ho ja fir mere bare me dekhenge..thik hain**?...

Shreya – **nahi ..tu jaldi uncle se bat kar le I m sure wo bhi man jayenge...humara jo hoga sathme hoga...samza...**

Rajat patted her head keeping an eye at her...

**...**

**...**

**Same Evening...**

She was welcomed by a heavy dominant voice...

**To tum ho purvi...**raghav s gaze was fixed on her...he was scanning her from top to bottom .

She folded her both hands before him..**namaste uncle...**

Raghav pointed to other couch – **baitho...**

Till the time ragini also entered ...she joined her husband on couch..her lips curled up looking at purvi..

Purvi greeted her...

They were sitting on couches opposite to each other.

...

Raghav – **I hope rajatne tumhe sab bata diya hoga...ki tumhe yahan kyon bulaya hain.?**

He looked at rajat who bit his lower lip hardly.

Continuing **...muze sidhe bat karna pasand hain to ...rajat ka tumse shadi karna muze pasand nahi...main chahta hun ki tum iski zindagi se chali jao..bolo tumhe kya chahiye iski zindagi se dur jane ke liye?..**

Purvi looked at rajat from corner of her eyes who was fuming in pressed his hand slightly...

**Uncle... inki life me ane ka faisla meri akeli ka nahi tha ..hum dono ne yeh faisla milkar liya hain...to main rajat ki life se chali jau yeh bhi main akele nahi tay kar sakti hun...aur rahi bat apse kuch lene ki to wo to ap pahle hi de chuke hain**...( she looked at rajat)..

...

Raghav - **So what do think ..Maine kabhi harna nahi jana...**

Purvi - **.uncle ...rajat ke liye harna bhi manjur hain muze...**

**Bahot ziddi ho tum...kafi taiyyari karke aai ho?...**he said looking at rajat ...

Purvi** – Nahi uncle ..inse sirf pyar karti hun...zid to apne ap aa gayi hain**...

...

**Enough ..is enough now **...rajat got up shouting**..papa yeh kya ho raha hain?.main koi debeting karne ki chiz nahi hun...maine pahle hi kaha tha...main purvi se pyar krta hun..aur use chodne ki bajay main apka yeh ghar cho dunga...**

Raghav – **rajat ..**he waited for some time..

And smiled evilly looking at the tender young girl who dared to stand before him...

...

Raghav - **thik** **hain... tum log jo chahte ho wo manjur hain muze...main iss shadi ke liye ready hun...**

Purvis face lit up little..but the other two were calm..seriously n suspiciously starring him**...the man before them was unbelivable?...**

Raghav continued – **par ...meri ek shart hain...**

(Mother n son let out a sigh...he was opening his card carefully.)

**Tum dono pure ek saal tak ek dusre se kisi bhi tarah ka relation nahi rakhoge...nahi ek dusre se miloge...agar tum yeh kar paye to fir ek sal hone ke bad ...agle hi din main khud tumhari shadi karwa dunga...par agar tum dono yeh na kar sake to **..( he paused while looking at rajat)...**tuze iss ladki ko bhulna hoga ...bolo manzur hain?...**

**...**

Ragini – **yeh kya kah rahe hen aap?...ap apne bête ke bareme bat kar rahe hen ya kisi business deal ke bareme...**

Raghav **– ragini ... mere liye yeh bhi kisi deal se kam nahi **...( observing both the young faces )...**so kya socha tum donone?...**

Rajat while getting up – **sochana kya hain?...you know my decision very well **..( pointing towards purvi )..**bas iski wajahse main yahan par aaya**..

( to purvi )..**dekh liya tumne ...tumhi bol rahi thi na hum inhe mana lenge..to lo?...dekha kis tarah hume ekdusre se dur karna chahte hain?...ab to meri bat manogi na?...**

Purvi was starring him constantly...

...

Rajat – **chalo..purvi..issi waqt ...aur ap bhi sun lijiye ...main yeh ghar chod kar ja raha hun...**

Purvi stood up and went near him...

Rajat grasping her hand tightly ..moved towards the door...she looked back at raghav...

**Rukiye...**a voice heard.

...

...

...

Rajat was surprisingly looking at her who stopped him ...**purvi kya hua?...**

Ragini n raghav looked at her...slowly freeing her hand from his grip...she turned beck...

Purvi – **aap ki shart muze manzur hain...**

Rajat / ragini – **kya?...**

**...**

And raghav' s face glimmered wit the thought that he played a correct move.

Rajat – **purvi ..tum hosh me to ho?...**

Purvi – **han .rajat .uncle chahte hain na ki hum ekdusrese ek sal tak dur rahe to muze manzur hain...**

Rajat – **par muze manzur nahi...samzi tum ?..tum inhe janti nahi ho...yeh to sirf shuruat hain inhone aur bhi kuch plan karke rakha hain...**

Purvi – **rajat .plz.. hum dono ek dusre se pyar karte hain na to hume yeh pariksha deni hi hogi...we trust each other ...right?...**

Rajat – **han ...par...**

Purvi – **agar aap mere sath hain to fir koi bat nahi...uncle ...hum taiyarr hain...par hum dono ek hi jagah kam karte hain ...to ek dusre se bilkul bhi bat na kare yeh possible nahi...**

**...**

Raghav smiled admiring her decision and her way of thinking **– ..i don't mind if you work together. ...tumhare professional relation se muze koi problem nahi ... im talking about your personal relation ... **

Purvi – **thik hain uncle...**

Raghav** – from tomorrow you will start with your task...**

Purvi** – ok...**

And she looked at rajat .

Rajat unwillingly** – ok...**

The environment was filled with unknowing tension...

Ragini** – rajat ..jao purvi ko ghar chod kar aao...**

**...**

**...**

**after an hour ...**

**They entered in her house...**

**Andar nahi aayenge ?...**purvi looked back to see him stopped at the door ...

Rajat **– nahi ..main jata hun...**

Suddenly she ran towards him and hugged him tight**...i love you ..rajat...plz ..muze maf kar dijiye...**

Rajat couldn't control his feelings and hugged her back...**kyon kiya tumne aise?...rah paogi mere bina?...**

Purvi** – nahi ...kabhi nahi...**

Rajat** – fir?..**

Purvi** – rajat ..main nahi chahti ki koi bhi aap par ungli uthaye ki isne ek ladki ke liye apne maa – bap ko chod diya...**

**apne sirf humare bare me socha..par aunty?...unhe kaise lagta agar unka beta aise unhe akele chodkar chala jata?...**

**aur rahi bat ek sal ki wo to yun chala jayega...**

**...**

Raja**t – kitni asani se bol diya tumne...EK SAL ...**

**par yeh sirf ek sal nahi hain..purvi..**

**yeh wo 365 din hain jo muze tumhare bina kantne honge?..**

he pulled her in his hug again ...

...

**yeh wo 8,760 ghante hain jab tum mere samne to rahogi par main tumse bat nahi kar paunga... **

his hand slid on her neck gently...shiver ran down her spine ...his lips touched her ears...

...

**yeh wo 5,25,600 minutes hain jab main tumhe sun nahi sakunga...**

he cupped her face ...and brought his face closer to her...

...

**yeh wo 3,15,36,000 seconds hain jab main tumhe chune ke liye tarsta rahunga...**and he rested his head on her shoulder... **I really love you ...purvi.**..**kyon kiya tumne aise?...**

purvi eyes welled up ...**I love you too...**

**apse ek bat bolu?...**

rajat without lifting his head from her shoulder** – han...**

purvi ** \- apki maths bahot achhi hain...**

and both of them shared a light laugh...those four eyes were shining with tears and two lips were shimmering with smile...

...

coming closer he sealed her lips with his lips...as was waiting for this moment..she started responding him back passionately...his grip around her tightened... their need for each other ...love ...care ..concern...happiness and grief ..every thing ..conveyed through that kiss...

...

he separated from her ..._**her red face ..her lowered eyes ...that shy smile..**_. looking at her ..he sighed ...definitely he was going to miss each of this act .

eagerness in her eyes made him to fall for her once again...

...

sitting on couch...he rested his head on the head rest of the couch..and she settled herself in his loving hug beside him...both of them closed their eyes waiting for that unwanted morning...

**the night slowly slipped off ...**

**...**

the chirping sound of birds awaken her...she found her self in his tight hug...he was sleeping soundly...

purvi looked at the wall clock...the hour hand on 5 was mocking at her...

purvi – **5 baj gaye ...uthiye...**

**...**

rajat opened his eyes ... she was standing before him - **good morning...**

purvi smiled – **good morning...uth jaiye ab... ghar jakar ready hona hain na...warna bureau ke liye late ho jayenge..**

rajat got up from his place and unknowingly came closer to her..but purvi moved back...

purvi- **Rajat SIR...apko ghar jana hain na...**

rajt surprisingly looked at her...**rajat sir.**.and inhaled a deep sigh...**bye purvi...**

**bye Rajat SIR... **and the door closed behind him...his raised feet came down in a while by that subdued sobbing sound **...I love you...**

**...**

**...**

**END OF THE CHAP.**

**A/N - Hope you all liked it...**

...

All my RAJVI LOVERS... kya aap log ab khush hain... there were loads of rajvi moments...n sorry DAREYA LOVERS ... less moments...

Ok ..i want to say something... m happy to see the response for previous chap as some of you said...yes.. I m **RAJVIAN** ...thnx . muze bhi rajvi par likhana sabse jyada pasand hain...but the no. of reviews getting for these rajvi fics is really disappointing ( u can check d no of reviews for the currently running rajvi fics on ff...plz )...sirf ek hi request hain ki jab aap rajvis ki demand karte hain to us hisab se reviews bhi kijiye plz...

...

actually I love DAREYA too ..to main unhe include kar yeh first fic likhi hain ..n m very happy with the response..

hope in coming chaps ..i will keep on entertaining you...thnx ...

...

thanx a tones for such lovely reviews...cant thnk individually this time..sorry...

plz ..iss chap par bhi jarur reviews dijiyega...

waiting...apki parise22.


	13. Chapter 13

**hii friends ...**

** enjoy ur next chap ...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Same night ...**

At the other house...

Daya has got a very warm welcome in Shreyas house ...

...

**Aao beta daya...wel come.. **.sandip got up from couch to welcome daya..

**Thank you uncle..**daya shake hand with him...and settled at a chair next tot him..

...

Shreya and sadhana came out ...

Shreya introduced her mom with him..

**Shreya – mom..yeh daya hain.. **

Sadhana was observing her daughters face that was filled with a pure love and respect for the handsome man standing before her...

Daya** – Namaste aunty...**and he bend to touch her feet..

Sadhana stammered** – are ,..beta rahne do..**

And she made him to stand by holding his shoulder .

She looked at her husband s face who was gazing her only...every one was waiting for other person to start the convo.

Finally...

Daya** – aunty.. we are rally sorry ..muze pata hain..aap hum se naraz hain..hume apko sabkuch pahle hi bata dena chahiye thi par **..and he looked at shreya ...**Sorry ..**

Sadhana** – main naraz nahi hun..par yeh sab achank jis tarah se hua us se thodi si pareshan hun..beta...hum to bas humari beti ke liye ek achha rishta chahte the...**

**...**

**Daya – aunty...i know ..muze sab pata hain..mera apna koi nahi hain ..par maa –bap ka pyar kya hota hain ..yeh janta hun.. app ne apni beti ke liye sahi hi socha hoga...par yakin maniye aunty..main shreya se sachha pyar karta hun..aur isse wo sari khushiyan dunga jo apne iske liye chahi thi...main apse promise karta hun ki shreya ki ankhon me kabhi ansoo nahi ane dunga...**

And he looked at her who was continuously starring him without blinking eyes ...sadhana and sandip were very much touched by his confident and caring words for their daughter...they looked at each other...

Sandip pressed sadhana s hand softly ...

...

Sadhana wiped her tears off – **beta ...thank you...muze vishwas hain ki tum meri beti ko kabhi bhi dukhi nahi karoge...**

Sandip saw that the environment was getting more emotional –**bad ki bad me dekhenge..par abhi to tumne sabko rula diya beta...aur khas kar humari beti ko ..**

Shreya was having tears in her eyes with smile on her lips...she was looking at him who easily mingled up with her parents...

...

Sadhna – **to chalo .ab sab log apna muh mitha kar lo..**and she extended the sweet's thali to all.

Shreya – **matlab ?..mom aap?...**

Sadhna – **han shreya ..muze mera damad pasand hain**..( turning to sandip ) **..Aur suniye ji ..jaidi se sagayi ka muhurat nikal lete hain...**

Shreya – **mom.**.and she hugged her mother tight...

It was the happiest moment for her...

after some more talk ...daya took their leave ...

...

...

Out side the house...

Shreya bead him bye...

Shreya – **bye ...**

Daya - **sirf ..bye ...apki mom ne muh mitha karwa diya ..to kya ap nahi karwaye gi...**he said with naughty intention...

Shreya looked at the closed door **– jee nahi ...abhi kuch nahi ...ab aap jayiye...good night...**

Daya said disappointing** – thik hain.. jab tak kisiko pata nahi tha to kitna pyar aa raha tha aur ab jab ki officially apka hone jaa raha hun to yun berukhi...**

Shreya chuckled** – noutanki...**and she immediately placed a kiss at his cheek..**ab jayiye ..bye..**

And he doved off . leaving her smiling.

**...**

**...**

**The same night ...brought happiness for one friend and dissapointment for other.**

**...**

...

Next morning ...

He entered inside the house...and directly headed towards his room...

**Ragini – rajat...kahan tha tu rat bhar?...**

**Rajat – maa ..badme bat karenge...muze bureau jane ke liye der ho rahi hain...**

Ragini kept on watching him silently entering in the room.

...

...

The clock hand struck at nine...he entered in side the bureau...

The environment was filled with happiness...every one was gathered around dareya...wishing them... and teasing them...

Freddy saw him...

Freddy – **are Rajat sir aagaye ...lijiye sir.. muh mitha kijiye...**

And he forwarded a sweet box to him...

Rajat while picking up one sweet – **kis bat ki mithai ..freddy?**

Freddy – **are sir ...khush khabri hain...app sunenge to zumne lagenge...**

Rajat smiled and looked at all the members present over there – **par hua kya hain freddy ?**

Freddy – **jiski khush kabri hain ..ussi se puch lijiye?..kyon shreya?...**

And shreya came to him ...her shy smile conveyed him the right message..

**Rajat – sheya ...iska matlab hain ki...uncle – aunty ready hain shadi ke liye?...**

Shreya** – han ..rajat ...mom ko bhi daya sir bahot achhe lage aur dono man gaye hain...**

Rajat happily** – oh god .really...shreya ...congrats...i am so happy for you.**

**...**

Then he moved towards daya ...extending his hands

**Daya ...congrats...**

With a glimmering face daya accepted it...thank you ..rajat .

Rajat** – to..shadi ki date fix ki ya nahi?..**

Shreya excitedly** – papa ne kaha dedh ( 1 and half )... mahine bad shadi ke liye shubh muhurat hain...par maine bol diya ki jab tak raghav uncle se tumhare aur purvi ke rishte ke liye han nahi hoti tab tak main bhi shadi nahi karungi...**

**...**

Rajat suddenly gazed her ...whose pale face was clearly indicating that after he left in the morning ..she cried a lot...

Purvi coming toshreya** – are yeh kya bat hui?..humare liye daya sir ko kyon wait karwa rahi ho?..han...aur hum to hain hi tumhare sath...kyon hain na ..Rajat sir?...**

Rajat ** \- han ..tum sach kah rahi ho...i think daya ab tumhe bilkul bhi der nahi krni chahiye...are han and thanx ...**

Daya **– thnx ?..wo kis bat ke liye...**

Rajat with a smirk** \- iss pagli se mera picha chudane ke liye...tum na hote to pata nahi mera kya hota?...yeh to muze bhi pagal kar deti...**

Shreya** – hey...main nahi ..tum pagal ho ...agar main na hoti to aj tak purviko durse ghurta hi rahta...samza...**

And she made face...while others burst out in laugh...

Rajat stole a glance at his love...

...

**You are so close to me yet so far from me...my heart was beating for you yesterday...it is beating for you today...and it will allways beat only for you tommarrow...forever...**

**...**

That day passed any how...as it was the first day of their challenge...it seemed to be the toughest day for them ...

...

**at night...**

in his bedroom. He was standing next a calendar hanging on the wall** ...**

rajat marked a cross on the date...

rajat - **ek dn gujar gaya tumhare bina...ab aur 364 din ...**

...

...

Here at Purvis home..

she was standing in window..looking at the moon...

**Ek din chala gaya ? ...apke bina...kya bki ke din bhi gujar paungi ?...  
**

**...**

**...**

Shreya s home

Shreya was looking at his pic in her mobile –

**kaise gujarungi ab yeh dedh mahina apke siway?...**

**...**

At the forth house –

Daya was laying on the bed ...was engrossed in her thoughts ...

**Daya – oh ..shreya ...kab aaogi tum merii zindagi me?..ab intezar nahi hota hain...**

**...**

**...**

Days started passing like this ...

**Dareya s were engrossed in their future plans...**

**And rajvi s were trying hard not to let anyone to know about them...**

They always avoided to face each other...and tried to share least words ..x. Buf this was not gone unnoticed by shreya ...

...

...

One day...

Abhijit **– rajat ..ek kam karo ..abhi jakar iss womens hostel me puch – tach karo ...shayad iss case ke bare me aur kuch jyada jankari mile..**

Rajat** – yes sir..**

Abhijit** = aur han.. purvi ko sath le jana..womens hostel hain to ..investigation me asani hogi..ok **

Rajat immediately cut him** – sir.. purvi kam me busy hain to main shreya ko sath le jata hun..**

And he lowered his head as abhijit raised his eyebrows ...purvi who was listening all this silently ..didn't say anything but again strted with her work ...but shreya was surprised on his sentence . Rajat looked at shreya and ..

Rajat – c**halo ...shreya .**.and he immediately left.

**...**

**...**

They were on their way back to cid bureau ...

Rajat was silently driving .and shreya was little surprised on his behavior ..shreya – **rajat ..kya hua hain?..tum aise kyon behave kar rahe ho?..**

Rajat hiding his expressions – **matlab?...main samza nahi ...**

Shreya – **rajat ..main dekh rahi hun..ki tum aur purvi ajkal ekdusrese thikse bat nahi kar rahe ho..kuch to hain jo tum dono chupa rahe ho...**

Rajat – **shreya ..tum na kuch bhi sochati rahti ho?..aise kuch bhi nahi hain...**

**Shreya - nahi ..rajat .kuch to hen ...kya hua hen ? Muze bol ...Main madad karungi tumhari ...**

Rajat smiled a little - shreya ..tum to Kham kha chinta karti ho ...sachme aise kuch bhi nahi ...

Shreya** \- are you sure ?...**

**Rajat – han ...aur ab baki sabki bate chodo..aur sirf apne aur daya ke bare me socho ..samzi ?... **

He patted her head and she shyly smiled..

...

...

After nearly a three days ...

Daya** – attention everyone...**

All the necks turned to him...dareya were standing together holding hands .

**A**bhijit** – kya bat hain daya...**

**Daya – aap sabke liye ek news hain ?..**

**Freedy - sir .. aisi kya news batane jar aha hain?.. plz ..jaldi bataiyen?...**

Daya looked at sheya** – aap sabko ek invitation deni hain...**

Pankaj excitedly** – are kis bat ki invitation hain yeh to boliye sir?..**

Daya** smiling – are pankaj muze puri bat bolne to do ...ajse exactly ek week bad humari engagement hain ...so you all are invited for this special moment of our life...**

**...**

In a moment ..the environment was filled up with sounds of clapping ...every one rushed to congrats them...

Rajat came at the end** \- ..congrats.. shreya ..congrats daya...**

Shreya** – tu to muze do din pahle se hi ghar par chahiye ? ...kitna kam karna hoga ..kon karega?...han..**

Rajat** – achha ...kam karne ke liye main akela hi mila tuze?..**

Shreya** – to kon karega?..tu mera best buddy hain na...sath me purvi ko bhi le chal...tum donoko ekdusre ki company bhi ho ?..**and she winked looking at purvi...

...

Before he replied ..purvi approached her...

Purvi – **are shreya ..kya baton me lag gayi tu?...waise bata ..tu engagement me kya pahanane wali hain?...koi dress li ya nahi?..**

Shreya went with her towards her table.

...

...

Same evening ...At rajat s house ...

Ragini – **raghav ...plz ..ab bas bhi kijiye yeh sab?...**

**Raghav - kya ? Kid bareme bad kar rahi ho ?**

**Ragini. - yehi jo ap kar rahe hen .. apko nahi lagta yeh kuch jyadahi ho raha hain.?.. kya apne rajat ko dekha ?..kis tarah ghut ghut kar jeer aha hain wo?...**

Raghav removed his spects – **han janta hun main... par yeh jaruri hain unn dono ke liye ...aur maine jo socha hain uske liye bhi...**

**pata hain uss din maine USKI ankhonme ek alag hi chamak dekhi thi...aur wo dekha kar main ek bahot badi decision li hain ... bas dua karta hun ki WO uspar khari utregi ...**

Ragini **– main samaz nahi pa rahi apke dil me kya chal raha hain?..**

Raghav** – don't worry ... jo karunga wo sahi hi karunga...bas mera sath deti jao...**

Ragini nodded ...

And he again immersed in his work.

...

...

She was searching for a file ..in record room ...

Suddenly heard feet steps entering in side...she turned ...and immediately lowered her head...he was standing at the door looking at her...after waiting for some time ...

Rajat – **purvi...**

Purvi – **han..sir...**

Rajat – ** bat nahi karogi?...**

Purvi avoiding his gaze – **kuch kam tha apko?..**

Rajat let out a sigh – **han.. wo ek purani file dekhani thi...**

And he entered inside ...

Purvi – **main madat kar deti hun..konsi file hain?...sir .**

They both started searching for that file ...and she found it ..

Purvi extending it to him – **yeh lijiye sir..**

Rajat** – purvi **

**Purvi – han .sir .**

Rajat took it – **kya aaj main tumhe ghar chod du?..**

Purvi – **par sir..**

Rajat – **plz purvi ..jab hum sirf colleagues ****the tab bhi to drop karne aata tha. N****a.**

Purvi – **thik hain... **and she smiled ...

He didn't think in his ever worst night mare also ..that a day will come when he will toss about for her one smile.

**...**

**...**

Same evening dareya were in his car ...shreya was lost in some thoughts ..

Daya kept his hand on her s** – shreya ..kya hua ?..tum kuch pareshan dikh rahi hon?..**

Shreya** – daya ..main rajat aur purvi ke liye pareshan ho rahi hun... wo dono bhi aajkal ekdusre se bate nahi karte hain... ek dam chup se ho gaye hain...wo bol bhi to nahi raha hain ki kya hua hain?...but I m sure kuch to hua hain unn dono ke bich..**

Daya felt her concern for her best friend** – shayad koi problem aayi hogi ?...dont worry .sort out ho jaye gi...**

Shreya** – hope so...**

Daya** – waise kya aj tum mere sath chalogi?...**

Shreya** – kahan par?**

Daya** – ghar par.**

**Shreya – ghar ?...chaliye pahle mom se parmission le lijiye ..fir challenge...ok .**

Daya making scarey face ** – are bapre tumhari mom se main parmission lu...rahne do.. main tumhe ghar par drop kar deta hun ..wohi beter hoga...**

And they both shared a laugh..

...,...

...

**...**

**END OF THE CHAP .**

...

So did you enjoy it... shayad apko kuch andaza aa gaya hoga ki age kya hone wala hain?..

Agar nahi bhi to don't worry ... u will come to know about it in next chap..

_**Next chap is full of surprises**_...so wait ..and first review for this chap .

...

Thanx to those who reviewed for last chap ..

Ananya d , anshadi's ananya , red rosses22 - thnx for giving ur precious time for this fic...n never say sorry for late ...

Shweta – y sorry ?..n how can I forget u?. happy to c u again ..thnx ...

Bhumi98, adk , guest , abc , jasdeep - thnx a lot .

Guest nl , guest , puja , topz007 , rajvi lover ,

meera , rajvi21, jannat faiy , disani, - thnx a lot .

sweety cid , guest , m13 , crazyfor purvi , rajvigir = thnx a lot .l

pari , divya , cidfan16 , blair64 , guest - thnx a lot .

kavinsanjana , guest , rewati , guest , saney - thnx a lot .

, mithi , kashaf titli , - thnx a lot .

Purpleangel1 – thnx dear ( c again I used d same word ) .. MIRACLE? WAIT N WATCH...

...

N all my lovely guests – thnx .

N Last ..my dear Harman – do u really think ki muze rws nahi milte hain ? n us wajah se maine RAJVI s ko alag kar diya ? how can I do it? Jabki main khud rajvi ki itni badi fan hun... ...no ..its not true ...its according to my plot ... .. anyways ... I really loved ur encouraging review .thnx.

...

...

Plz review ...

waiting ... apki parise 22.


	14. those moments

14)

**Hii ..m I early ? **

**HeyThank you all ..we have crossed our 500 no's of reviews ...n now enjoy ur new chap ..**

**...,**

**Sir chaliye na icecream khate hain...**nikhil said excitedly ...

All of them were returning from a crime scene ...after a hectic day...

During their way back to bureau ...nikhil saw a ice cream parlour ... and insisted .

Shreya – **han sir chaliye na ...bada maza aayega ...**

Daya stopped the quails next to the parlour – **chaliye fir .**

And they all got down ...

...

...

While eating ice cream ...every one was enjoying ..

Suddenly Pankaj started laughing while looking at freddy ...

Pakaj – **freddy sir ..hahaha...**

Freddy – **kya hua ?... **

**Now every one was curiously looking at them ...**

Pankaj – **sir apke muh par ..yeh ice cream ?...**

And he extended his hand to his face ...

Pankaj **– yeh kya sir ?..ekdam bachhonke jaise ice cream khata hain app?..puri muh par lag gayi thi...hahaha..**

And all started laughing ...

...

but our rajvis were not in their senses ...they were remembering those lost moment s spent together ..

...

** The flashback ...**

They were in her house ...it was a lazy Sunday ...

In the after noon...after having their lunch...he was engrossed in watching tv.

Purvi came with bowls of ice creams ...

Purvi – **yeh .lijiye ...**

Rajat – **oho..ice cream...**

**She was about to sit on other chair but he pulled her ...and indicated to sit beside him ...**

**Yeah lo - he fed her a spoonful of ice cream ...**

They were enjoying it with fun...suddenly he stopped looking at her...

Rajat –**purvi ..wo?...**

Purvi – **kya ?...**

He pointed a finger to her face ...** ice cream ..tumhare muh par lag gayi hain...**

She tried to wipe it off ...

Purvi** – gaya?..**

Rajat** – nahi ...lao main saf kar du,...**

And he came near her...she forwarded her face to him...rajat rubbed his finger on her face ...

Purvi - gaya ?

Rajat - nahi ...y**eh aise nahi jayega ?...**

Purvi confused – **to fir kaise ?..**

Rajat brought his face near her with smirk – **aise ...**

And before she get what his intention is? ...her lips were blocked by his lips...

**Ummm**...purvi tried to separate ..but he grasped her tight...after kissing her harder he separated ...

Rajat with a naughty grin - ab gaya. ...

Purvi with a mock anger - oh really ...huh...

Rajat – **yeh wali ice cream to meri ice cream se bhi jyada mithi hain...**

And he winked at her ... purvi made face while getting her breath back ...but then looking at his innocent smile she also flashed a smile.

Yeahh lijiye fir meri sari ice cream khaiye ...she applied the whole bowl of ice cream on his face ...and started laughing ...

Flash back ends ...

...

they were looking at each other...her eyes were moist ...

immediately he got up saying ...**mera ho gaya** **..main bahar intezar karta hun...**

And he left leaving all the other members confused...

Shreya – **isse kya hua?...**

Her gaze fell on purvi who looked down to avoid her ...

...

...

After a day ...

Shreya – **purvi aj shamko free hain na tu?..**

Purvi – **han .kyon?..**

Shreya – **to mere sath chal ...mere liye dress kharidni hain...engagement ki ...**

Purvi chuckled – **are to Daya sir ko sath me le ja na... muze kyon pareshan kar rahi hain?...**

Shreya pouting – **unke pass waqt nahi hain...unhe kuch kam hain ..**

Purvi** – oh..so sad ... chal jate hain..**

** ...**

**...**

After a while when shreya was not there ...purvi came to daya ..

Purvi** – sir ...kya aaj shamko ap free hain?**

Daya** – han hun..kyon?..**

Purvi **– to apne shreya ko mana kyon kiya ?...**

Daya bitting his tongue** – are yar ...kya bol gaya main?...suno ..purvi ..tum yeh shreya ko mat batana ...ok..**

** Purvi – ok sir ,,par kya?..**

Daya** – main aaj sham use mall me achanak milkar surprise dene wala tha ...actually maine uske liye ek dress bhi pasand kar li hain...use wahin par gift karunga ...par plz tum yeh sab use mat batana...**

Purvi smiled** – nahi bataungi sir..**

** ...**

**...**

**AtShreyas house ...**

**Sadhna - sandip ...shreya ki sagai honewali hen par muze kyon lag raha hen ki aap khush nahi hen ...**

**Sandip was in deep thoughts...let out a sigh ..**

**Sadhns ..main khush. Hun ki humari beti ki shadi hain par main Raghav ke bareme soch raha hun ... **

**Sadhna - MATLAB ?**

**Sandip - Maine tumhe bataya that na ki jab Maine use shreya aur dayake bareme bataya..usne kuch bhi react nahi kiya ...WO jaise kisi sochme dub gaya the par bola kuch nahi ..**

**Sadhna sat next to him - par Sandip ..apnehi to kaha tha na ki. WO apse naraz nahi hue the ...**

**Sandip - han ...wo muzse naraz nahi tha par us dinke bad ragini bhabiji ka phone aaya the ...unhone bataya ki ...**

**And he narrated her about thechallenge given by him to rajvi ...**

**Sadna - kya ? Ek sal ?**

**Sandip - han ..wohi. to main bhi soch raha hun ..ki kya chal raha hen uske dimag me ...jahan tak main use janta hun ..WO rajatke liye galat decisions nahi lega ..par fir yeh sab kyon ?**

**Sadhna - jarur unhone kuch achha hi socha hoga ...waise ek bat bataiye ..WO dono shreya ki sagai par as rahe hen na ...**

**Sandip - ha****n .WO aa rahe hen ...**

**And he again immeresed. In his thoughts.**

**...**

**...**

At the evening ..when he entered in the house ...

Ragini** – are aa gaya tu ?...muze kam hain tuzse...**

Rajat settled at couch** – kya maa?...**

Ragini** – iss Sunday Shreya ki sagayi hain na ..to soch rahi thi ajj hi jakar uske liye ek achhi si gift kharid lun... tu muze le chalega?...**

Rajat looked at his mothers happy face ...

Rajat** – ok .maa ..main fresh ho jata hun fir challenge..thik hain..**

Ragini** – han ..tab tak main tere liye coffee bata deti hun...**

And he entered in his room .

**...**

**...**

In the mall...

** Shreya and purvi were roaming in the shops ...**

**Purvi – tuze koi bhi dress pasand kyon nahi ati hain ?..**

Shreya was missing her love badly** – nahi pata ..purvi..par koi bhi dress achhi lag hi nahi rahi hain...s**he was sad .

Suddenly some one came and closed her eyes from behind**...kya main kuch madad kar du?... **he asked .

Shreyas face lit up with a shy smle – daya ..ap?..

And he removed his hands ..

Daya – kya main madad kar du?..

Shreya angrily - koi jarurat nahi ...apko to kam that na ...

Daya made sad face .

Purvi immediately interfaring them...

Purvi – **wow..sir ...plz ..ise to kuch bhi achha nahi lag raha hain ...aphi ise convience kar sakte hain?...jao shreya .. tum aur daya sir jakar shoping kar lo...**

**Shreya - muze nahiJana inks sath ...**

**Purvi -ab tak daya sir nahi the to unhe miss kar rahi thi aur ****ab jbki WO aaye hen to drama karne lagi ...ja ab ...**

Shreya** – tu bhi chal na ..tu akeli kya karegi ?.**

Purvi giggled** – main uss book shop me hun... waise bhi kabab me had ibanane ka muze koi shouk nahi hain...**

And she walked away towards the book shop .

...

She was looking for some books ..and suddenly she heard someone calling her ...

**Purvi beta ?...**

She turned back.. and found him standing with his mother ...

Ragini – **are purvi beta ..tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?..**

Purvi smiled and folded both hands . **Namaste aunty...kasi hain app?..**

Ragini – **main thik hum .tum batao?..**

Purvi saw him silently standing beside his mother **– jii main shreya ke sath ayi hun..**

Ragini – **shreya ?..kahan hain wo?.**

Purvi – **hume daya sir mil gaye na to maine use unke sath bhej diya...**

Ragini looking towards her son – **are to tum akele kyon ghum rahi ho?.. chaloo mere sath ..waise bhi muze koi company chahiye hi thi...**

Purvi looked at him ..

Ragini understood her expressions **– yeh?.. iski company nahI ke barabar hoti hain... tumhebhi jaldi hi pata chal jayega?..**

And both of them looked at her sudden...ragini ignored question in their eyes ...

Ragini holding her hand** – muze shreya ke liye ek gift kharidni hain ...tum muze help kar do...chalo .**

And she dragged her ...and he followed them ...

**After purchasing the gift ..ragini brought her in dress shop.**

**Ragini – purvi ..soch rahi hun ek achhi si saree kharid lun ...aj tumhari choice se hi leti hun..kyon?...**

And she purchased a saree... Then took out a dress ...

Ragini - purvi yeah dress pahanke dikhao to jara ..

Purvi hesitated - par aunty ..

Ragini -Maine bola na ...Rajat tuhi samza use ?

Rajatdidn't reply ...

Ragini - achha Rajat ..bata to Purvi par yeh color achha lagega na ?

Rajat looked at her once and then started looking at the dresses hanging over there..

Rajat -WO wali dress.. .

He was pointing towards a dress of purple blue combination.

Ragini smiled and giving that to purvi told her to to change ...

When Purvi went inside .

Ragini - main jara ati hun..

He nodded ...and she went away ...

**...**

**After sometime... Purvi came out wearing the dress ...**

**Purvi - dekhiye Aunty ...**

**But stopped looking at him ...who was lost in her .. He was starring hercontinuously..**

**Purvi - sir ...aunty kahan hen ?**

**Rajat couldn't control him self n immediately pulled her inside the same changing room ...**

**Purvi - Rajat ? **

**His one hand was on her waist and other made its way to her cheek...**

**Rajat - purvi ab bas bhi karo yeh Sab.. Muzse saha nahi ja raha hen ... hum kuch dusra rasta dhund lenge par ab ****main tumse dur nahi rah Sakta hun ... Plz.**

**His eager touch made her to go numb ...he leaned before and she felt his lips softly touching her neck ...unknowingly. her hands made their way to his hair ...but suddenly ...she pushed him ..and tried to free herself ...**

**Purvi - sorry rajat sir .hum aise har nahi man sakte ...plz Hume yeh karna hoga ...**

**Rajat felt hurt ..his hands went weak ..and leaving her ..he turned to go out ...**

**Rajat - tum kabhi nahi samaz paogi ki main tumse kitna pyar karta hun...think hen ..an jab tak tum khud mere pass nahi aati ho main bhi tumse dur rahunga ...**

**Purvi had tears - rajat ap bhi jante he ki main apse kitna pyar karti hun ..fir. bhi ...**

**Out side Ragini saw him walking out angrily .before she call him ..he went ..and then purvi coming out while wiping her eyes.. **

**Ragini - purvi kya hua ? Rajat ne kuch kaha kya ?**

**Purvi smiled weakly - nahi aunty ..kuch bhi to nahi ..yeah dress dekhiye... **

**Ragini - pyari lag rahi hoi... Tumse kuch puchu ?/**

**Purvi. Looked at her ...**

**Ragini - tu us se bat karna chahti hen na ? Bula du use ? Dont worry ...Uske papako nahi pata chalega. **

**Purvi hugged her - nahi aunty .. Muze unse milna hen par yu**

**Choir se nahi ..uncle she chupakar to bilkul bhi nahi ...unse zut bolkar apne zameer ka samna kaise karungi..**

**Ragini patted her head ...**

**Ragini - bahot samazdar ho tum ...main khush. hun tum dono keliye...**

**Purvi was looking at him who was. still angry waiting for them outside ...**

**...**

**...**

While here in the other shop ...

Daya** – yeh achhi hain par color kuch fika hain..**

**Shreya - to ye wali ? Iska color bhi achha hen ...**

**Daya making face - yeh design achhi nahi ...**

Shreya was trying some dresses and every time daya found a fault in it...

Shreya** – to ab aap hi bata yiye ?..konsi dress lun?..**

** Daya signaled some thing to the sales man ...and he brought one anarkali dress of red and white combination..**

Daya** \- yeh ..kaisi hain?..**

Shreya a eyes indicated her assent ...she loved it very much.

Shreya** – its so beautiful..**

Daya** \- achhi lagi?.**

Shreya** – han bahot ...yehi lete hain...**

After paying the bill...while moving out from the shop ..

Shreya** – pahlese hi dress pasand kar ke rakhi thi to itni der tak yeh drama kyon kar rahe the ?..han..**

**Days stammering - are nahi to ..pahle nahi Dekhi thi ...**

**Shreya narrowed her eyes - schha ?**

Daya** smiled sheepishly. - wo ..actually ..han ...pahle se hi pasand karke rakhi thi ...par tumhe kaise pata chala ?..**

Shreya** \- m also a cid officer ...log meri pith piche kya ishare karte hain wo samaz me ate hain muze ...kyon sahi kaha na maine ?...**

Daya** – yes mam...ap to muzse bhi achhi officer hain...**

**And they both laughed ...**

**End of the chap .**

**Hope u all liked it ...the surprise part will come in next chap ..so stay tuned ... Aur han plz ..surprise ke badme muze marna mat ...**

**N thnx to all those who reviewed for previous chap ...lack of time so can't think individually ...sorry .**

**Waiting for ur precious reviews for this chap also ...jaldise 30 + reviews kar dijiya ..I will immediately post next chap ...**

**Apki parise22...**


	15. I found you

...

15)...

Hi ..friends ..ready for the SURPRISE ..

...so lets start ...

...

...

...

The most awaited day arrived ...

It was Sunday ...

Today its DAREYA s engagement ..

All the invitees were gathered at the hall...

Daya wore a nice black suit ...he was looking handsome as always ..

Nikhil – **daya sir ,kise dhund rahe hain ?...**

Daya – nahi to ...**kisi ko bhi nahi ...**

Nikhil – **to fir bar – bar yun darwaje ki taraf kyon dekh rahe hain?...**

Daya was irritated as she was late .. now he glared Nikhil .

Daya – **kyon tumhe koi problem hain agar main darwaje ki taraf dekhu to?...meri ankhen hain .. meri marji main kahin par bhi dekhu..**

All the other members witnessing this scenario suprresed their laughter ...suddenly pankaj signaled at others and ...

Pankaj – **are dekho shreya aa gayi ..**

And instantly he turned his head towards the entrance ... and found it empty.

Daya giving a tough look to pankaj – **urghh...pankaj?..**

This was limit for others ..and they burst out in a laughter ..

Daya – **thik hain.. tum logonka bhi waqt aayega tab main maze lunga ...**

**Abhijit – yar ..masti kar rahe the...naraz kyon hota hain?..**

Rajat – **daya dekho** ...**shreya aa gayi...**

Daya **– rajat ..tum bhi inke sath mil gaye ?..**

Daya looked at him angrily ..

Rajat – **are** **sach bol raha hun. Dekho to .**

And his heart skipped its beat...she was entering inside the hall along with her parents ...wearing the same red – white anarkali dress ...she was looking like a angel for him ..

.**wow... **he whispered .

Shreya looked up ..her eyes were searching for her special one ...he smiled widely while looking at her ..and she replied shyly ...

Purvi coming to her – **shreya ..yahinse daya sirko dekhane ka irada hain ya andar bhi chalegi?..**

Shreya smiled while lowering her head ...all started going towards stage ...

Pankaj – **are rajat sir ab aap kahan kho gaye ?..chaliye ...**

Rajat was starring her who was looking beautiful in that purple blue dress ...he came out from his dream world .

Rajat – **han .chalo.**

All the people gathered around **DAREYA** ...

...

...

Suddenly sandip saw HIM entering inside the hall... welcoming him ..

Sandip – **raghav ...kaha rah gaya tha tu?...tera hi intezar kar raha tha main?...**

Raghav and ragini came towards them ... purvi smiled looking at her but rajat was upset when he saw his father eyeing at purvi ..

...

...

Without taking more time ...the engagement started ...

Sadhna gave the ring to shreya ..and she put it in his finger .same did daya..and all clapped ...

They both were looking at each other mesmerisely...they were stiil holding each others hands ...while our naughty officers were signaling each other...finally ...

Abhijit – **ahem..ahem.. daya sagayi ho gayi hain .anguthiyan bhi pahana di hain to ..ab tu hath chod sakta hain...**

It made to feel them embarrassed ... immediately leaving hands they started looking here and there ...

Which brought a wide naughty smile on others faces ..

Abhijit – **chalo bhai ek aur shahjada pyarme shaheed ho gaya...**

Daya glared him with wide eyes ...while shreya giggled by lowering her head ...

Nikhil – **han ...ab jaldise dusre ki bhi bari aane wali hain**...

he was indicating to Rajat ...all started teasing them ...

...

Sandip – **plz ..ab ap sabko request hain ki sab khana khane ke liye chale...**

**...**

...

All were about to leave the stage ...but ...

Suddenly ...a voice stopped them...

**Rukiye...**

It was raghav ...

Raghav** – plz ...muze maf kar dijiye ki main ap logonko rok raha hun par bat bahot jaruri hain...**

Rajvi looked at each other confused .

Raghav **– muze pata hain jo maine kiya hain uske bad shayad aap log muzse nafrat karte honge ?..**

Acp** – Raghav ji ..ap aise kyon bol rahe hain ?..koi apse kyon nafrat karega?..**

Raghav glanced at both of them shockingly who stood with lowered head ...

Raghav – **matlab aap logonko inn dono ne kuch bhi nahi bataya hain?.**

ACP – **nhai to ..par bat kya hain?...**

He sighed .. and then looking at ragini ..

Raghav** – ragini ..aj main sachem har gaya ... tum sach kahti thi ..mere bachhe sach me samazdar hain...dekho unhone kisise bhi kuch nahi kaha .. iss bachhi ne to muze sachem hara diya ...**

Now all necks turned to rajvi..

**Raghav – jab Rajat purviko humse milwane laya tha tab maine **..( and he narrated them the whole conversation between him and rajvi ..and then the condition put forth by him before them...)

All were shocked after hearing this news ...now they realized why Rajvis were behaving weired in the bureau. And how much they must be suffered during this period of 30 days ... ..but they feel proud on them too...

Raghav** – par Rajat beta aaj main manta hun ki tumhari choice sabse achhi hain ...**

Rajvi were eyeing him silently ..

Raghav** – muze pata hain tum dono soch rahe honge ki jab main ek sal kaha tha to ekhi mahine me main kyon yeh sab kar raha hun ..par **( looking at ragini ).**. tumhari maa jnati hen ki main sirf dekhana chahta tha ki kya tum dono me yun mushikilon ko sahne ki takad hain...sach mano maine kabhi bhi tumhare liye galat nahi chaha tha ...**

( turning to all )** ...iss pure mahine me inn dono se kabhi bhi shart ke khilaf koi bartaw nahi hua ... aur muze pata hain ki agar yeh dono ek mahine ke liye apni bat par atal rah sakte hain to ek ssal bhi bakhubi nibha sakte hain...**

**Purvi beta ...Rajat idhar ao **...( they came near him )...** friends main aaj ap sabke samne inn dono se mafi mangata hun...**

**Sorry bachho ...muze maf kar do**...( and he folded his hands before them . )...

Purvi immediately holding his hands** – uncle .. nahi aap kyon mafi mangenge?...plz.**

Raghav patting her head** – doston ...aj main khush hun ...mere bête ne ek aisi ladki ko chuna hain jo sirf Rajatse pyar hi nahi karti hain par samazdar hain aur sathme khud par pura vishwas bhi karti hain..aur determined bhi hain.. jaise meri bahu honi chahiye waise hi...**

Rajat surprisingly** – papa... matlab apko purvi pasand hain?..**

Ragini coming to them** – han tumhare papako yeh usi din pasand aayi thi par jaise ki tum jante ho koi bhi deal karte hue yeh puri tarah janch parakh lete hain waise hi iss bar bhi hua...par han ..raghav ap jo kah rahe hain wo ekdam sach hain yeh bachhi apni bat par bahot hi atal hain **( and she remembered the incidence in the mall when she offered her to talk with rajat but purvi refused it **)...pata hain iska nature bilkul apke jaise hi hain...ZIDDI...**

Rajvis were completely confused on all this conversation between them ...

...

raghav – **I think ab bas ho gaya ..friends ...i want to declare something ... aaj Rajat aur purvi ki bhi engagement kar deni chahiye ...kyon?...**

And he looked at all surprised faces...it took some time for them to come out from shock but when they all realized it ... the hall echoed in the cheering sounds ...**yes...yes..**

**Rajvis were not ready to believe on this sudden favor of their destiny...**

Ragini** – chalo beta ...**

And she removed two rings from boxes ...

Ragini** \- Rajat yeh lo purvi ko ring pahna do... **

And he made her to wear the ring ...purvi also put the ring in his finger...All clapped . rajat was looking at her ... she had tears in eyes .

...

...

Raghav – **purvi beta ... muze tumse kuch kahna hain...**

Purvi didn't say anything but looked at him ...

Raghav - **beta main chahta hun ki tum yeh job chod do...**

Purvi was shocked but didn't say .

Rajat exclaimed – **what ?..papa ap yeh kaise bol sakte hain?..purvi apni job kyon chodegi?...**

Purvi stopped him by holding his hand – **papa... muze apki bat manjur hain...ap jaise chahenge waise hi hoga...**

All were surprised on his sudden demand but as purvi agreed . they remained quiet .

Daya slowly – **shreya ... purvi yeh kya kar rahi hain?..**

Shreya gripping dayas hand ... whispered – **daya ...** **purvi ke liye Rajat se important kuch bhi nahi hain...usne jo kiya hain wo soch samaz kar hi kiya hoga ... **

...

...

All were enjoying the moment... it was one of the best day for them ..their four officers were engaged ... ready for their happy future ...

But rajat was little angry ..he didn't pay attention towards her after that ...and made himself busy with others ..purvi was ready for this behavior of him towards her ..as she knew he was hurt by her...

...

...

**After the ceremony got over ...**

Dareya were in his car ...

Daya **– so mrs .shreya daya ?...how do you feel now ?... **

Shreya blushed at his words **mrs**.

Shreya - **very happy ... aur aap?..**

Daya – **annn **... **little scared ...**

Shreya little loudly – **kya ?..scared? .. par kyon?..**

Daya – **maine suna hain ki ladki jab biwi ban jati hain to puri badal jaiti hain uska apne pati ke liye pyar khatam ho jata hain .. aur wo ghar ki BOSS ban jati hen.. **

**ab to tum bhi badal jaogi ...fir mera kya hoga ?...**

Shreya** – achha pyar khatam ho jata hain?.. yh apse kisne kaha ?..**

Daya** – mere bahot sare shadi shuda dost hain..**

Shreya** – ok ..then ..agar ap chahe to fir se soch sakte hain?...**

Dayastill irritating her** – unhone jo bhi kaha hain par bat to sahi hain na?.**

Shreya** – nahi aise kuch bhi nahi hota hain .samze ap?..**

Daya** – really ?... tum muzse waise hi pyar karogi jaise ab karti ho?..**

**Shreya – han ...**

**Daya – tum meri sari bate manogi jaise ab manti ho?..**

**Shreya – han ...**

**Daya – agar abhi kuch kahu to bhi meri bat manogi?..**

**Shreya – han ...**

**Daya – ok then ...**

and he stopped the car at a side ... pulling her closer he leaned to kiss her ...

Shrey**a **stammering **– yeh ..yeh kya ho raha hain?..**

Daya** lil naughtily – tumne hi kaha ki meri bat manogi?.. **

Shreya keeping her hand on his chest leaned back ** – han .kaha to tha par ... yeh to galat hain na ...apne humesha muze batonme ulzakar muzse bat manwa lete hain ...its not fair .**

Daya winked at her** – every thing is fair in love and war .. my love ...so may i?..**

Shreya nodded no .

Daya** – plz..shreya .**

And he came near her .. lifting her lowered face by one hand ..his other hand entered in her hair beside neck...he immersed in her eyes ...

Daya – **I love you.**

Shreya – **I love you too..**

slowly forwarding her self ..she closed her eyes ... and his lips soft touch took her to her dream land ... finally her prince charming entered in her life bringing lots of love for her.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**At other side ..**

he droped her at her house ...

**Rajat – ab main chalta hun ...**

Purvi smiled** – itni jaldi...thodi der rukenge nahi ...**

He without replying entered inside ..and sat on the couch ...

**Purvi – coffe lau ?.**

Not getting any reply so she came to him...

Purvi softly pressed his shoulder ** – rajat ..abhi tak gussa hain?..**

Rajat in surprised tone** – rajat ?.. rajat sir nahi bologi ?...**

Purvi smiled** – nahi ... **

Rajat** – kyon ?.. aisa kya hua hain?..**

Purvi sat beside him** – jii abhi ..ap mere mangetar ban gaye hain... to sir bulana thik nahi hain na..plz rajat ab to gussa chod dijiye ...**

Rajat** – tumhe jo sochana hain soch lo par ab main tumse bat nahi karunga ...**

Purvi **– oh really ..**

And she hugged him tight** ...ab to manenge na?..**

Rajattried to remove her hands around him** – nahi ..aur chodo muze.. **

And she kissed at his cheeks** ..abhi bhi nahi manenge ?.**

Rajat hiding his smile** – no .**

Purvi started tickling him** ..ab to man jaiye ...**

Rajat trying to stop her **– stop it purvi ..kya bachhon jaise kar rahi ho..**

Purvi** – thik hen to bado jaise kuch kar deti hun..**

And without wasting a second she sealed his lips with her lips...her hands were in his hair...kissing him intensely she held his hands and placed them on her waist.. he started melting ... and she smiled with closed eyes when he started responding back ..they shared a intense moment ...

Rajat while separating from her – **jitna tumhare pass aata hun utnahi lagta hain ki main abhi bhi tumhe samaz nahi saka hun?..**

Purvi** – to samazne ki koshish kyon karte hain?..**

She again hugged him ... keeping head on his chest ..

Purvi – **I love you ...rajat .**

Rajat wrapped hands around her – **I love you too.**

...

**...**

**...**

**After 15 days both DAREYA AND RAJVI got married happily with all rituals ...**

**So it's the happy ending for both the couples ...no .no ..actually ...**

**IT'S A HAPPY BEGINNING FOR THEM...**

**So how s that ?..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Are ...are .rukiye ..dekhenge nahi age kya hua ?...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**After 2 years...**

**...**

**...**

**A morning at Rajvis house ...**

Raghav and ragini were having their breakfast ...

Purvi coming hurriedly – **papa ..yeh parathe apke liye nah iahin ... apko doctor ne heavy , spicy khane se mana kiya hain... yeh lijiye yeh poha khaiye ...apke liye khas banaya hain..**

Raghav making face – **beta yeh galat hain... tum humesha muze achhi achhi chije khane se rokti ho..**

Purvi widening her eyes – **papa... achha thik hain par ek dam thodasa ..ok..aur break fast ke bad me apko apki medicins bhi khani hain yad hain na?..**

Raghav – **yad bhi na rakhu to tu hain na meri dadima yad dilwane ke liye ...**

Ragini who was witnessing this convo...giggled ...

Purvi kept her hands on her waist – **maa apk bhi aj kitchan me bilkul nahi jayengi ?..ok ..maine lunch ready karke rakha hain..**

Ragini – **ab tumhari bat kon tal sakta hain...Rajat utha ki nahi ...**

Purvi while serving her – **han .. bureau ke liye ready ho rahe hain..**

Suddenly they heard a call **...purvi?..**

Purvi** –** **jii ..aayi... maa papa main ati hun..**

As she rushed towards her room..

Raghav** – are aramse ja beta...thoda dhyan rakha kar apna ..**

(Looking towards his wife )..** ragini ..tumhi samzao ise ... ab itni bhag doud thik nahi uske liye ...**

Ragini** – wo meri kaha sunti hain ..apki ladli hain ..to aphi boliye ..**

**ek to apne hi uspar ITNI SARI JIMMEDARI dal di hain ... uperse ghar bhi sambhalna chahti hain ..SUPER WOMAN banana chahti hain apki yeh ladli...**

raghav making his colors straight** – ofcourse ..beti kiski hain...**

ragini** – jii han ..apki hi...**

**...**

**...**

When she entered inside the room...**.rajat kya hua ?.. kuch chahiye kya ?**...

before she complete her sentence ...some one hugged her from behind...he started kissing at her shoulder and neck..

She wondered ...Still she shivers on his each touch ...still when he hugs her ...kisses her ..she feels like it's the first time they are meeting ... she was melting in his hug...

Purvi smiled and turned back..

**Ji boliye kis liye bulaya hain?.. kuch kam hain?.**

Rajat while kissing on her cheek – **nahi ...agar kam ho to hi aap aayengi kya ?..**

Purvi trying to separate** – rajat subah subah apko romance suz raha hain?...chaliye ..breakfast kar lijiye ..**

Rajat pointing to her belly** \- ab aur to kuch nahi kar sakta to yeh hi sahi... **

**And mam ... papa kya bol rahe the bahar ?..ab bhag doud kam kariye ...samzi..aur aram kijiye ...**

Purvi pouting** – abhi to sirf 2 mahine hi hue hain ...itni jaldi nahi ..**

Rajat** – are yar humesha tumhe kam rahta hain...kabhi iss garib ko bhi waqt diya karo...plz **

Purvi smiled and kissed him on lips...after some time ..

Purvi** – now ok.. ab chale ...**

**Rajat – han... chaliye .**

**...**

**...**

**Here in the other house ...**

**...**

**...**

She is sleeping soundly...and daya came from washroom ...

Daya sitting next to her** – good morning ..love .**

Shreya in sleepy tone** – ann. Itni jaldi morning ho bhi gayi?..good morning ..**

Daya kissed her at forehead** – ab utho ..chalo ...**

**And he went in kitchen ... where sadhna was preparing breakfast ... **(shreyas parents are staying with them as daya insisted them )...

Daya** – good morning maa.. **

Sadhna** – good morning beta ...shreya uthi nahi kya ?..**

Daya** – ap to janit hain na use rat bhar soneko nahi milta ...aur ...**

And his sentence left incomplete after hearing a tender crying voice from his bed room ...

Daya** – lijiye .. nam lene se pahle hi uth gayi...**

And he immediately rushed to their bed room ..

Entering in side ...he found ...shreya trying to console a cute little baby ..who was expressing her disapproval by raising her crying voice** ...**

Daya taking her in his arm** – kya hua meri angel ko?.aao papake pas ...mamma ne tang kiya ?..( **immediately baby stopped crying and started smiling opening her gummy mouth .)

Shreya** – daya ?..kya ap bhi ?... aur lijiye apke pass ate hi rona band ho gaya iska ...**

Daya flashing smile** – akhir beti kiski hain... **

Shreya ** – ji han apki hi hain ... abhi to sirf 5 mahine ki ho rahi hain ...par nakhare to dekhiye iske ...**

Daya** – tum jao ready ho jao .main ise dekhata hun...**

Shreya was continuously starring him ..he was talking with baby ... along with the loving husband ... he was proved a **perfect ..caring father** ...

Daya looked at her – **shreya kya hua ?..**

Shreya resting her head on his shoulder – **kuch nahi ...i love you ...**

Daya kissed her on cheek **– I love you too. And thnx for this precious gift **...he was looking at their angel who was busy in gripping his finger in her tiny fist ...

**...**

**...**

After some time they headed towards the bureau ...

...

...

In the bureau ...

Dareya entered together - all the other members were working ...

Nikhil- **good morning sir ...good morning shreya ..**

Dareya – **good morning Nikhil** .

Rajat was busy with his computer ...shreya moved to him...

Shreya – **good morning rajat ..kya kar rahe ho?..**

Rajat – **khel raha hun.**

Shreya made face – **rajat sidhe se jawab nahi de sakta kya ?.**

Rajat getting up from his place – **ab koi bureau me aur kya karega ?..are kam kar raha tha..bata meri angel kaisi hain?..**

Shreya** – badhiya ... din bhar soti rahti hain aur fir rat bhar khelti hain... **

Rajat** – very good ... tu sabko satati thi na to tuze bhi satane wali aa gayi**...( turning to daya )

**Good morning daya ..**

Daya** – good morning .rajat ..achha batao purvi ke kya halchal hain?...nayi zindagi me khush to hain na wo?..**

Rajat smiled** – khush?.. wo to bahot jyada khush hain... tum jante ho ...maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki wo itni jaldi sab sambhal legi ?..**

**Papa sahi the ...CID ki job se uski nayi zindagi use jyada pasand aa gayi hain...**

**Papa to usse bahot khush hain... ladli ban gayi hain unki...**

Shreya** – par yar ..hum use bahot miss karte hain...**

Abhijit** – han ..yeh bat to sahi kahi shreya tumne . hume purvi ki bhahot yad ati hain..**

Rajat** – to ek kam kijiye na ..iss Sunday ko sab log ghar par aa jayiye ...ek chotasa get together karenge ..kyon?..**

Daya** – sounds nice ...ok then.**

All agreed happily ..and got busy in their regular work .

...

...

**Same day ...**

**A commercial complex** ...its 10 o clock in the morning ...

A car halted before the entrance ... a young woman got down wearing complete formals **a white shirt .. black trousers and black blazer** ...a perfect corporate look... ...and headed towards the lift ..

...

Lift stopped at the 11th floor...door opened ...and she came out while talking on her mobile ...

Her secretary rushed towards her...

Secretary = **good morning mam..**

Woman after cutting the call – **good morning ...ria...**

Secretary briefed her about same days programs ..

Woman – **ok . ..so every thing is ready?.**

Secretary – **yes mam.. the foreign delegators are waiting for you in conference hall ...meeting is sharp at 10: 30 .these are the points to be discussed in the meeting ...**

Woman while going through the paper – **All right ..**

Secretary - **shall we mam?..**

Woman – **yes ...**

While walking through the corridor ..her gaze fell on the hug ..shiny name plate of the firm behind the reception counter ..

..._**KUMARS AND COMPANIES**_ .. a admiring .. proud smile crept on her face .

...

...

Inside the conference hall ...

Secretary – **excuse me gentleman ... our MD has arrived ...**

And she entered with that confident smiles on her face ..

After Reaching to her chair ...she turned to them ..

All **– good morning mam...**

Woman – **good morning gentle man ... welcome .. . before we begin with the meeting ..let me introduce myself ...**

**I am Mrs . PURVI RAJAT KUMAR ...MANAGING DIRECTOR of KUMARS AND COMPANIES ..**

**so shall we start ?.**

...

...

...

So friends ...**en**_**ding this story **_here...

Did you enjoy it...

Thank you all for your continuous support ...

This was the** first surprise **...

and **second thing** is m vanishing for abt a 25 days or more from ff...

Friends my exams are at the door step ...so I don't have any other option than to stop writing .. ek chota sa break aur firse main apko tang karne jarur aaungi. But in the month of MAY ..kuch naya lekar ..ok. then bye tc .

...

...

And thnx to all those who read and reviewed the story ..

**Topaz007 , cidfan16 , jebagomes** 1 - Thnx a lot dear.

**Jasdeep , ananya d , bhumi98** – Thnx a lot dear.

**Rajvi21, mithi , aarvi – **Thnx a lot dear.

**Kuki17 , kaira , sweety cid ,- **Thnx a lot dear.

**Kavinsanjana , cracresta , saney – **Thnx a lot dear.

**Puja , disani , pari – **Thnx a lot dear.

**Bshreena , blair64, shweta – **Thnx a lot dear.

**purple angel** – m missing u ...dear.

**Guest nl ,- **ur guess was right dear thnx .

**crazyfor purvi** \- hi after a long time correct guessing .. .thnx .

**Harman – **HEY correct guessing . .**. **main apse kabhi bhi naraz nahi ho sakti hun ...after all ur a loyal Rajvian ... lv yaa thnx.

**Redrosses22** – now happy?. Want a long review..thnx lv yaa .

**Divya** – hey dear .. bahot hi pyari ho aap .. aur bahot kam baten karti ho n ur imagination superb ... bt lovely dear thnx .

**Rajvi lover **– hey dear .. sorry m keeping u waiting for os . bt plz understand me .u ll get it afte back .thnx .

N all my lovely **GUESTS** \- m nothing without ur support ...keep supporting me in future also..thnx .

N all silent readers – thnx a lot .

Aur akhir me ...

my dear **RAJVIGIRL** \- now the story is over ... did u like it dear.. kya main apke idea ke sath justice kar saki hun? ..plz jarur bataiye thnx .for this awesome idea .. its one of my great fic..

Friends I loved and really enjoyed writing this fic ..but did u find it interesting ?.. plz let me know through ur precious reviews.

Waiting ..**apki parise22.**


End file.
